Sickly Sweet
by aristocratFABLE
Summary: Sebastian is a famous pastry chef while Ciel is an orphan who has a penchant for sweets. The chef is known to be cold, unyielding and above all else, irresistible. But will even he succumb to this sweet child's gaze? AU&YAOI ALERT
1. Prologue: Paris at Night

**Prologue: Paris at Night  
**

**O**

**O**

**O  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its superawesome characters. Woe is me.**

**O**

**O  
**

**O  
**

Paris at night had always been a wondrous sight. With the Eiffel Tower glittering in the background, the city was alit with warm, romantic lights that seemed to cover the metropolis with a majestic glow. To families, it was the perfect night out to enjoy the scenery, albeit the bitter cold. To couples, it was the most opportune moment to enjoy each other's company while whispering sweet nothings to one another- some even daring enough to ask for their partner's hand in marriage. However, to one pastry chef, it was simply another boring night after a busy day in his bakery.

Sebastian Michaelis was a maître pâtissier like no other. He was able to concoct the sweetest and yet the most sinful of recipes. His sweets and cakes were always in high demand, despite outrageous prices. With his delectable pastries, Sebastian's bakery rose to fame in the shortest time possible. His success was unprecedented as he managed to churn one brilliant recipe after another. Children and adults alike adored the pastries. However, it was rather obvious that the women that entered his shop were not only interested in the strawberry shortcakes, but also the heavenly man that created such magical treats.

At the young age of twenty-two, Sebastian Michaelis was every woman's ideal man. He was tall, devilishly handsome and charismatic. The man was well endowed with a glib tongue and was thus able to charm the wits out of even the coldest of females. When he was young, he welcomed the pampering of these foxes who were only too eager to attend to his every need, sexual or not. However, after years of bedding every woman that crossed his path and one consecutive success after another, Sebastian Michaelis grew…bored.

There were no challenges in his life. Everything he attempted his hand at seemed to achieve perfect results. Studies? A degree at Oxford should suffice for a chef like himself. Money? He had enough to last a hundred lifetimes. Women? Needless to say.

The man sighed as he hugged the day's leftovers ( Chocolate Éclairs) to his chest, walking down an empty street away from the main roads. (Honestly though-- why were there even leftovers?) There was still sufficient light for him to see where he was going. Another couple of minutes of walking should bring him and his restless self back home where Duchess (his black cat) was surely waiting for him.

As he turned around the corner, Sebastian was just about to take one more step forward before his boot kicked something that was oddly soft and yet solid. He looked down and his crimson eyes widened in mild surprise.

A child, possibly no younger than eight years old had squashed himself into a ball, as if shielding himself from the night's cold winds. He was breathing softly, as if asleep. Sebastian was befuddled. This was not a place where one would usually find an abandoned child. Looking around to check if anyone else was around, he bent over to shake the thin body gently.

"You shouldn't be here boy. Where are your parents?"

The little body gave an audible groan as the boy finally began to lift his head from his self-made cocoon. Blue, aquamarine eyes flickered sleepily at the intruder's ruby owns. Sebastian could only stare at the boy's pretty face with disguised awe. Those blue eyes sent something shivering down his spine. It wasn't unpleasant, but nor was it welcomed.

Or was it?

The boy, who seemed to have finally awakened to his full senses, began to stare at the man right back. His gaze held confusion, caution but also curiosity. His gaze then shifted towards the brown bag that was huddled to the man's chest.

His eyes had a wordless plea.

Before he knew it, Sebastian dug his glove into the bag and offered the treat to the young boy. The blue-eyed doll accepted the treat without a second thought, devouring the treat in what seemed to be seconds.

Sebastian's eyes twitched in annoyance. If it was one thing that irritated a chef, it was when someone simply scoffed down his food without even savoring it's taste. But given the fact that the boy probably hadn't had anything to eat in ages, he shall forgive him.

He eyed the boy's apparel, barely able to restraint from frowning at the dirt-covered T-shirt and short pants. This boy obviously hadn't had any proper care for a long while. Was he an orphan? Or did he just escape from some sort of dramatic kidnapping scene?

Sebastian was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a soft tug at his sleeves. The boy and somehow managed to inch closer to the man, clutching tightly at Sebastian's coat. The boy looked at him with a strong yet pleading gaze. There was only one message: Please. Don't leave me alone.

Sebastian sighed, his mouth curving upwards to his trademark smirk.

"What's your name boy?"

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**A/N: More to come soon, I hope. I need to update my Gravi fic too _.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Hell and Heaven

**A/N: O.O. Thanks for the awesome reviews peoples. Here's the next chapter (early) just for you. By the way...did anyone know Ciel is Heaven in French?? O___o**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Sebastian's sexy ass or Ciel's cute little face. Comprendo? **

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Chapter 1: Hell and Heaven **

**O**

**O**

**O**

**4 years later...**

The sun peaked over the horizons as the city began to ready itself for a brand new day. Inside the luxurious apartment of the one that belonged to Sebastian Michaelis, a young boy shifted in his sleep as the sun's rays began to creep over the boy's closed eyelids. He groaned at the onslaught of the unwanted intruder.

"Make the sun go away Sebastian." Ciel mumbled childishly in his sleep as he turned his body in a weak attempt to block the sun's incessant attack. A deep chuckle resonated as the bed began to dip downwards, making it known that someone else was present and ready to pounce.

"Ciel – don't you have finals today? You're going to be late." Sebastian chastised softly as patted the boy's cheek softly, trying to get his precious bundle to wake up. Another audible groan was heard as the boy stubbornly snuggled himself deeper into the bed, stubbornly refusing to face the new day.

Sebastian sighed like the exasperated guardian he was. Sometimes he wondered what compelled him to pick a complete stranger off the streets and decide to raise him. The last four years had been rather trying, even for him. Now Sebastian could sympathize with the mothers who had to raise their own children.

He stilled and shook his head. There should never be a time where he will have to synchronize with a female's feelings. That's Grell's job.

Sebastian stared at the 'bundle of joy' for a brief moment before a smirk crept onto his lips. There was always a foolproof method to get Ciel to wake up. He bent over and breathed hotly into the boy's ear. He could feel the body beneath him went rigid with attention.

"If you don't wake up now, You won't get any dessert for a week."

The boy's eyes snapped open and sat up instantly, narrowly missing Sebastian who had to move back to avoid the swift motion.

Wide blue eyes glowered in irritation as he eyed his guardian. "You wouldn't dare." Sebastian simply leered in his direction and turned to open the cabinet, setting Ciel's day clothes onto the bed. "Top the class and then we shall see." Ciel scoffed as he lifted himself from the bed. That wasn't even much of a challenge, given his classmates' underdeveloped craniums- unlike himself.

As the young boy ambled towards the bathroom, Sebastian's gaze lingered on the boy's lithe body. He had certainly grown.

Ciel Phantomhive was an odd little child. When Sebastian had found him, he was surprised to find that there were no records of the boy's presence anywhere. He didn't come from any nearby orphanage, nor was the victim of a failed kidnapping attempt. According to Ciel, he didn't have a birth certificate either. The boy had insisted that he had lost his memory and was thus unable to trace his origins. The only clue he had was a sapphire ring that he now hung around his neck. Still, that didn't help much at all.

The only thing he remembered was his name.

After that, Sebastian took him in, raised him and played the role of the perfect guardian. He no longer brought women back to his home and made it a point to ensure that Ciel received proper education. If there was anything Sebastian failed at, it was probably the fact that Ciel had somehow gotten hooked onto Sebastian's sweets. Every day after school, the boy will travel down to Sebastian's bakery (_Le Ciel Et L'enfer_) to sample the treats Sebastian had on display. The staff there had long gotten used to the boy's presence, despite the boy's scrutinizing gaze as they went about their usual business. When Sebastian approached Ciel on the subject, he was both surprised and delighted to hear that Ciel wanted to learn more about baking.

And for the first time ever, the genius pâtissier took an apprentice, one of age twelve. Needless to say, it caused a racket.

Now, people were beginning to wonder if Sebastian took Ciel in because he wanted an heir simply because on one hand, there were no other logical conclusions. On the other, no one, not even Sebastian or Ciel had been able to define the relationship between the chef and once-homeless boy. It was obvious that they were more than guardian and child.

The proximity that they shared seemed to hint at something. Ciel trusted no one but Sebastian and Sebastian had no desire to change the boy's antisocial behaviour. In fact, he found himself pleased by the fact that the boy was his and no one else's. The boy listened to no one but the man and clung to him like a koala bear. In all honesty, it was both strange and comforting at the same time.

They shared one bed, sometimes even took baths together and ate from each other plates. It was almost as if they were brothers, but then again, not.

However, there was an invisible barrier between the two- one of which that neither dared to cross. Ciel, no matter how smart, was still young and vulnerable when it came to such situations. Sebastian, on the other hand, felt that it was only appropriate to maintain their relationship at a certain level. After all, no matter how loose his morals were, even **he** had a limit. (Yeah right)

But he couldn't deny that the child was becoming more eye-catching by the day. Sebastian already knew that in time, Ciel could become just like him.

He stilled again. Okay... that was a discomforting thought.

"I'm ready." Ciel announced as he slipped into the clothes Sebastian lay out. The man blinked a little in surprise but managed to cover it up quickly. Had he been that deep in thought?

With a simple nod of acknowledgment and pet on Duchess' head, the two left their apartment and headed for their respective destinations.

_ Le Ciel Et L'enfer, Noon_

Like always, Sebastian's bakery was filled to the brim with customers, despite it being a weekday. The service it provided was also top-notch. Sebastian wouldn't settle for second best.

William T. Spears was the bakery's manager. With a stern demeanour and no-nonsense attitude, he was the perfect person to be in charge of the battle floor. While Sebastian was busy in the bakery, William was the one that made sure that everything else ran smoothly outside. Truthfully, Sebastian and William didn't share a good relationship. However, both of them respected each other enough to prevent conflicts within the bakery.

Grell Sutcliff was William's assistant. Aside from the fact that he was a little psychotic, gay and had a crush on Sebastian, Grell was a valuable employee. Or rather, he was ironically the only person who seemed to be able to work with William without getting stomach cancer (from stress).

The service staff, albeit a little clumsy and inefficient, was able to charm the customers with their silly antics. Finny, a young part-timer seemed to be the favourite staff member of little children. Maylene, the only female working in the bakery (cum cafe) had the tendency to break several dishes. However, she made it up by attracting a disturbing amount of men into the shop.

Bard was currently Sebastian's only assistant. He was in charge of doing the simple procedures (such as making the whip cream and preparing ingredients) while Sebastian concentrated on making his masterpieces. Although the job seemed rather unappealing, Sebastian had no doubt that it was an integral part of keeping the bakery in functioning order.

Sebastian gingerly placed the blood red cherry on top of his finished product. This month's special was a blackberry strudel that was accompanied by dark chocolate sauce. Customers had a choice of choosing the ice cream that goes with the treat. To give it a winter (seasonal) feel, Sebastian sprinkled icing sugar on it. The sweet tang of the blackberry blended well with the bitter chocolate and it was, of course, another big hit in the bakery.

But he didn't care about that. Not really. Sebastian peeked once again at the clock, noting that it was about time Ciel was dismissed (early) from his finals and was probably making his way towards the bakery.

"Ciel's on his way, isn't he?" Bard mentioned casually while placing a tray filled with unbaked bread into the oven, smirking when his boss stiffened. It seemed that the only thing that could perturb the genius baker was a young boy at the mere age of 12. Bard relished the times when he could catch his boss off guard since, of course, it didn't happen often.

Sebastian frowned at Bard's comment. Really- couldn't his assistant keep his mouth shut for once? "So what if he is?" Sebastian replied, already moving onto the next order as he gave Maylene the finished strudel.

"Well, isn't he starting his apprenticeship today?" Bard asked, pausing in his job to see how Sebastian reacted.

The man in question gave a barely audible sigh. He really didn't wish to think further into the matter. When it came to Ciel, nothing ever went as planned. The boy was a stubborn one. And that, sometimes, wore Sebastian out.

"Yes." Sebastian answered. He really did hope Bard would stop asking questions before Sebastian felt tempted to throw the guy out.

"Are you two still _that _close?"

"Do you want a pay-cut Bard?"

That shut him up.

Sebastian suppressed a growl at the last question. It was true. Sometimes, it unnerved the man how close they actually were. He had always stopped himself from dwelling further into the issue. But he knew that someday, he would have to deal with it. But until then, he told himself that everything was alright.

Or so he thought.

"Sebastian!" A muffled voice came from behind the kitchen's door. The chef knew that voice anywhere. Soft, girlish but had a rough edge to it. It was Ciel's. Within seconds, the young boy entered the kitchen and headed straight for the chef. He looked antsy. Sebastian had almost thought that something had gone wrong when...

"Grell is bothering me again. Can't you fire **it**?"

Sebastian blinked once, twice and then muttered under his breath. Grell had always been jealous of Ciel. The man was well aware of the reason. But that didn't matter now. Was it just him or was everyone able to notice the odd relationship between Ciel and Sebastian?

This had really gotta stop.

"I'll talk to him...or her, or whatever. Go change. You do know what all this constitutes, right?" Sebastian said as he stared down at the boy. No matter how close they were, Sebastian wasn't the sort to be biased. If Ciel wanted to master pastry-making, he was going to have to deal with tons of obstacles.

Ciel nodded with confidence, his aquamarine eyes burning with the familiar ambition that Sebastian was well-acquainted with. It never ceased to amaze Sebastian just how strong-willed Ciel was. Despite him being twelve, Ciel seemed much more mature. In fact, he was probably more mature than the majority of his staff.

And that placed Sebastian in a precarious situation. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep his emotions bottled. What those exactly were- the man didn't want to know. Why was it so hard to see Ciel as a child who simply needed his protection and guidance, rather than a pretty boy whose beauty paled in comparison to his flings?!

Okay. Time out. He needed to sit down and rethink this.

"Sebastian? Are you alright?" Ciel's voice penetrated his thoughts as Sebastian snapped back to reality. He stilled in shock when he realised Ciel had gotten close- _very _close while he was deep in thought. (Now why did this keep happening?)

Oh hell.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**A/N: Weeeeee....*cough***


	3. Chapter 2: Sweet Love

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!!!**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Chapter 2: Sweet Love  
**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.....sad no?**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Ciel knew that he was different. Compared to his peers, he was more indifferent, quiet, independent and opinionated. When the others laughed, he was silent. When they played, he remained behind, buried in his books. His classmates ostracised him, teasing him for being a bookworm. But Ciel knew that they were simply jealous. Jealous because he was smart beyond his years, good-looking and under the care of the most renown sweet-maker in the city. Sebastian. Just the name of his guardian was enough to make the boy's mouth curve into a small grin. Sebastian was everything he needed, and more. The painstaking care Sebastian took to raise him was clearly evident.

Before he met Sebastian, all Ciel could remember was coldness and harsh laughter. He couldn't exactly remember anything about his past before he found himself alone, hungry and tired while loitering around Paris' alleyways. When he met Sebastian, Ciel felt a distinct pull towards the man. There was just something...mysterious about him. It was almost as if he knew instinctively that Sebastian will take care of him, provide him shelter and most importantly, never abandon him.

Ciel wrote his last word on his paper and set the pen down. This final, if he could even call it one, was the easiest one he had ever taken. As always, he was the first to complete his exam. Not bothering to check his work (since he knew he was above careless mistakes), Ciel stood up, turned his paper in and left the examination room early. He had more important things to do.

Like his apprenticeship at Sebastian's bakery, for example.

Ciel couldn't deny it. He was...simply put, excited. However, it was only one of the more prominent emotions that were currently jumbled up within him. What will he learn to bake first? Puff pastries? Strudels? Soufflés? The possibilities were endless. The fact that he was going to be taught by Sebastian made the entire deal even sweeter, no pun intended.

When he entered _Le Ciel Et L'enfer, _Ciel wasn't surprised to find the cafe cum bakery to be completely filled to the brim with customers. In fact, he couldn't remember a time when it was ever empty. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted Finny who was trying to take customers' orders while entertaining the little children. Ciel liked the part-timer for his dedication. However, he was simply too naive for Ciel's tastes.

Maylene...was probably the only girl he ever talked to, for an extended period of time. She seemed clumsy on the outside but Ciel wasn't sure if that was all to the girl.

William, well...he seemed pretty much like a brick wall.

And finally, there's Grell who on the other hand...

"What are you doing here you little brat?!" The assistant manager, Grell, practically shrieked when he saw Ciel enter the shop. The boy wasn't usually here this early. Ciel could practically see the thoughts running through the redhead's mind. _"Damn it! Now he's here, I can't monopolise Sebby attention! Every time the brat's here, he completely ignores me! What's so special about him?! What does he have that I don't? Yadda Yadda~"_

Ciel sighed and walked passed Grell like he was never there. "I do not believe I am obligated to tell you why. However, if you're realllly curious...." Ciel smirked. "I'm here to start my **special apprenticeship**, with **Sebastian**. From today onwards, I will **be with him** till he thinks I'm good enough to be on my own. In other words, give it up." _"He's mine."_ Ciel added silently in his head. He knew he was possessive. But he didn't care. After all, Sebastian was the one who spoiled him rotten. Ignoring the shell-shocked Grell that he left in his wake, the boy headed straight for the kitchen, calling out his guardian's name- like always.

When he was with Sebastian, Ciel threw all pretenses out of the window. He was willing to tell the man everything and nothing. Sebastian had given him so much. It was only right that Ciel gave something right back. Even though Sebastian will never admit it, Ciel knew that he needed a companion.

Ciel noticed something amiss instantly. Sebastian was never the sort to be distracted but recently, he couldn't help but be aware of the fact that his guardian always seemed to be deep in thought. It was becoming worrisome. Did something happen?

"Sebastian. Are you alright?" Ciel asked as he touched Sebastian's cheek, reveling in the firmness of Sebastian's jaw. Even from a male's perspective, Sebastian was beautiful. He was perfection from head to toe. There were no blemishes and it seemed insanely hard to find any fault in the man.

In fact, Ciel had long given up on that impossible mission. But now, there seemed to be something that was truly troubling Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes widened a smidgen at the boy's actions, but slowly relaxed when he saw true concern in those aquamarine depths.

"I'm alright Ciel. There's no need to worry. Now go change." Sebastian smiled gently and then (making sure Bard was looking somewhere else) he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead- to prove that he was truly alright. In mere seconds, Ciel's usually pale face turned ruby red as he dashed off to change.

The moment he slipped into the staff's changing room, Ciel leaned against the wall, panting. It was as though his heart was about to leap out of his chest any second. Sebastian had always been slipping small kisses to him since he was young. But he could never get used to it. _"Is there something wrong with me?"_

He didn't understand. Sebastian was just supposed to be his guardian, his benefactor. There should be nothing else between them. Coupled with the fact that they were both **males**, Ciel knew that the chances of –that- ever happening were close to zero.

He liked Sebastian; there was no doubt to that fact. But did he like his guardian even more than that? The way he reacted to Sebastian was just like how the girls reacted to their handsome physical educations teacher, Agni. He gritted his teeth. He wasn't a girl! He shouldn't be developing crushes!

Wait. Crush?

Ciel's mind screeched to a stop at that word. Crush...no- it was far more than a crush. It was....

*knock knock*

Ciel gasped in surprise. "Ciel, are you done yet?"

"Yes-almost!" Ciel responded without thinking and then yelped when he saw that he had yet to remove his original clothing.

He grumbled. Why couldn't he get Sebastian out of his head?

**O**

**O**

**O**

"It's love."

"Huh?"

Ciel stared at Lau, the food supplier of the bakery with unconcealed shock. Lau was another of Sebastian's acquaintances that Ciel had gotten to know rather well. Mysteriously, this man had always been able to get the best quality ingredients at the lowest prices. Ciel didn't think it was wise to prod further into the matter. Instead, he consulted Lau on several things, such as business, current affairs since Lau, being a 'salesman' of sorts, was more knowledgeable in such matters compared to Sebastian. And sometimes even questions about... himself.

He of course, managed to disguise it by using Finny as a scapegoat. A) Because he knew Lau will suspect since he doesn't make 'friends'. B) Because Finny is probably the type who need to get this kind of love advice....and was clueless enough to ask a twelve year old kid for help. Not having the heart to tell him off and claiming that he was uncomfortable asking his guardian (who is also Finny's boss) about it, he concluded that Lau was the 'next best alternative'.

But back to the main topic.

"L-love? You're telling me that eh..Finny is in love? That idiot?"

Wow- he should really take up theatre.

"Yes." The 'ever-wise' Lau concluded with a solemn nod. "All the symptoms are there. Heart pumping faster, blushing, close for an extended period of time. If it isn't love, I don't know what is. Right Ranmao?" Lau said as he casted a sideway glance to his 'sister', who was carrying bags of goods into the bakery. The girl in question simply stared back at the conversing pair, gave a brief nod and continued to carry heavy bags into the shop as though as she was carrying pillows.

"Well, I'll love to talk more, but I'm afraid I must go. Tell Mr Sebastian that word on the street is that prices for alcoholic chocolates (used in pastries) are going up soon will you?" Lau grinned and continued. "I hope this "Finny' of which you speak of finds an answer soon. Bye Bye Ciel Phantomhive." Lau smiled innocently, bowed and returned to his truck. Ciel stared after him.

He face exploded into multiple shades of red for the second time of the day. Was his cover already blown?

**O**

**O**

**O**

Sebastian knew that his adopted child (of sorts) was a smart, brilliant one. But he hadn't expected the boy to be able to soak up the knowledge that he had imparted within mere seconds. While he elaborated on certain procedures, Ciel listened quietly, sometimes even asking an occasional question. And when he was put to the test, Ciel exceeded his expectations.

He was truly the best student he could ever hope for.

But there were of course, occasional slip ups that Sebastian had to point out.

"No Ciel. When rubbing in the butter, it's better to lift it into the air so that more air will get into the dough. This will make the pastry lighter and delicate. Here, I'll show you."

Without thinking, Sebastian encased his fingers over Ciel's own. Slowly, he led the boy's fingers so that they mirror his own movements, allowing the half-melted butter to blend with the fine flour. When he turned to look at the boy, he was astonished to find an ugly red blush colouring his cheeks. Sebastian paused, but then slowly continued his "lesson". He noted with pleasure that the more he forced Ciel's fingers to be entwined with his own, the more embarassed Ciel became. He could feel it. The deep desire that coursed through him like white hot lava.

Damn it. He never had something that he couldn't attain before. Countless times he had told himself that Ciel was off limits. But ... what if Ciel himself _ wanted _to become a willing participant in such sinful acts?

He needed to find out. "Do you understand Ciel?" Sebastian breathed into the boy's ear, purposefully leaning forward so that his body enveloped the smaller one, painfully reminding him that Ciel was only a child. But all that could be overwritten if Ciel, by some small chance, returned those feelings.

The boy nodded fervently. Sebastian chuckled at the innocent reaction and relinquished his hold on the boy. He decided to take things slow, to test the waters and make sure he won't destroy the relationship between him and the boy. No matter what, that was one thing he didn't want to risk.

Ciel stared after his guardian's retreating back. Lau's words echoed in his mind. He hadn't wanted Sebastian to leave. He wanted to feel _more _of the man. He wanted Sebastian... to love him.

He sighed to himself. There was no denying it now. He loved Sebastian.

The question was...what about Sebastian?

**O**

**O**

**O**

**A/N:**

**A)Undertaker WILL appear in this story! Cookies to anyone who can guess what his role is going to be. Clue: Associated with Sebby's career.**

**B)Need a beta for Sickly Sweet!!**

**C)Apologies all around for the slightly shorter chapter. I thought it was an appropriate place to end it.**

**D)REVIEW PLS!**


	4. Chapter 3: Bitter Envy

_**Chapter 3: Bitter Envy  
**_

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

**O**

**O**

**O**

The days slowly passed as Ciel's skills flourished under his guardian's careful guidance. However the young budding chef couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be subtle changes in the way Sebastian...touched him. The older man's previous strokes or pats always had that hint of familial love in them. They were fleeting but sufficiently carried the man's message across. However, things seemed to have changed since the day he started his apprentenceship.

Ciel was almost positive that he wasn't imagining things. Then again, it could just be his wishful thinking. After all, he was the one who was in love - not the other way around.

But...

"Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Washing you." Sebastian answered without missing a beat, as though as there was nothing remotely wrong with the situation. As his large hands threaded through the boy's dark greyish locks, Ciel scrunched himself into a ball, feeling rather uncomfortable under Sebastian's gaze. He had never been so aware of his guardian's heated looks before. Now, more so than ever, he knew that Sebastian was plotting something. No matter how close he was to his guardian, there were just some things that he couldn't understand- and that unerved him.

But he will worry about that later. He had more...pressing issues on his hands.

"Erm, Sebastian? I'm already old enough to bathe on my own and have been doing so since I was ten. May I know what brought this on?" Ciel asked, honestly perplexed. It's not that he wasn't enjoying Sebastian's undivided attention, but rather, the boy was simply trying to avoid any situations that might cause his face to burst aflame. Over the past week or so, the boy had blushed enough to last a lifetime, thank you very much.

Sebastian chuckled softly at the question.

"Is it such a crime to help you bathe?" The boy in question shook his head furiously, fighting a blush that threatened to creep up his neck. Ciel's reactions and half-hearted attempts to escape him amused the man to no end. He could already tell that Ciel harboured some sort of feelings for him. But...was it at the same level as his? Even now, it took all of his self restraint to stop himself from sliding his hands all over the boy's petite, beautiful body.

Sebastian gritted his teeth slightly and wrenched his lustful gaze away from Ciel. It wasn't time yet. The child wasn't ready. Quickly, he took the showerhead and switched it on, allowing the lukewarm water to wash the soapsuds away, revealing glistening smooth skin that no one should ever possess.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

A visible gulp. "Do you love me?"

Sebastian's eyes widened at the boy's sudden question. That was obviously the one thing that the man hadn't expected to pour out of Ciel's lips.

The boy was at his wits' end. After all the events that had transpired between them, it seemed like the most possible conclusion. Thus, he decided to ask that particular ambiguous question. If Sebastian were to reply lightheartedly, Ciel would then know that whatever he was thinking was just part of his own delusional fantasies. If he didn't... then it was an entirely different matter all together. And then, realizing that his guardian wasn't replying, the child turned his head slowly. Wrong move number one.

The boy held back a suprised squeak when he came face to face with a pair of smoldering amber eyes. The expression on Sebastian's face was unreadable. It was almost as though he wanted... no... _needed _something and was trying **very **hard to resist. And then, Sebastian raised his free hand to cup the boy's cheek, almost smirking when he felt the boy's face heat up. How innocent.

"Now, what exactly do you mean Ciel?" Sebastian murmured the child's name softly, sending pleasurable shivers spiking down the boy's spine.

"I...I just wanted to know if..." Ciel cut himself off, biting his bottom lip as he debated with himself. Wrong move number two. The man's eyes darkened visibly with desire- something that didn't go unnoticed by the young boy. Although Ciel couldn't recognize what the emotion meant, he knew intuitively that there was imminent danger that he should avoid. Still, his body remained rooted to the spot as he unconsciously leaned forward into Sebastian's touch.

"Yes?" Sebastian urged the child, desperately wishing that the boy would choose to finish his question. The boy seemed to hesitate, and then, raised his two small hands to hold onto Sebastian's outstretched hand, as if holding it in place so that Sebastian couldn't leave even if he wanted to. Wrong move number three. "I-"

He struck out.

Wih a ferocious snarl that melted the child's bones, Sebastian pulled Ciel to his chest, ignoring the boy's surprised yelp at the sudden movement. "Ciel…" Sebastian murmured huskily as he burrowed his nose into the young boy's hair. There was an overwhelming sweetness that seemed to emanate from the boy. Instantly, Sebastian knew that it was thanks to the boy's addictions to his treats, and that, in one way or another, made the child seemed even more delectable, if possible.

Ciel was, needless to say, in a state of shock. He was right. There **was **something different about his guardian. He attempted hastily to gather his senses, but was mildly distracted with Sebastian murmuring hushed words into his ear. "Sebas-"

"RINGGGGG!"

A rude shrill noise from outside the bathroom cut the tension between the two like a knife. All of a sudden, reality came knocking. Sebastian's front was completely wet and Ciel was teetering over the edge of the tub, almost falling over.

Sebastian sighed irritably and pushed the boy back into the tub, causing Ciel to falter in disappointment. If the phone hadn't rang…

"Clean up and put your clothes on. I'll take the call. It's about time we head to bed." Sebastian commented with a light-hearted grin. However, inside he was seething with rage. If he had the power to kill whoever it was on the other line…

He left Ciel, dripping wet in the bath tub. Recalling the events that just happened mere seconds ago, Ciel had to ask himself. Did all that really happen?

Sebastian placed his hand over the phone's handle and ended the incessant ringing as he picked it up. "Hello?" He spoke into the speaker, expecting it to be one of his bakery staff members.

"Hi! Is Ciel there? It's Lizzy!" A feminine voice travelled through the receiver. The chef blinked in surprise. A girl? Since when did Ciel ever give their number to his classmates?

"I'm sorry. Ciel is in the bathroom at the moment. I could pass on the message, if you'll like." Sebastian spoke formally, trying to ignore the twinge of envy that erupted in his chest.

"Oh! Is this Mr. Michaelis? Excuse me for my rudeness but I just lovvvvvvvvvve your sweets! I get Mommy to buy them at least once a week! But you know… Paula said that I can't eat too much, or I'll get fat and sick. Anyway, can you please tell Ciel that the meeting time is at noon this Saturday? He'll know what I mean. Oh and erm….. please tell him that I'm really looking forward to it. Au revoir!" *click*

Sebastian's brow twitched in annoyance. Just who and what was this "Lizzy" girl? Meeting time? Looking forward to it? Since when did Ciel get, god forbid, a girlfriend?

"Sebastian?" Ciel's voice broke his train of thoughts as the child entered the room, wearing a long shirt that was much longer than his shorts underneath. Usually, Sebastian would start to think how cute Ciel looked in clothing that was way too large for him. Today, however…

"Ciel, who is Lizzy?" Sebastian enquired in a tone that held a smidge of disdain. He went straight to the heart of the problem, knowing it was useless to beat around the bush when he was this incensed. Who was this Lizzy girl to Ciel?

At first, Ciel tilted his head in bewilderment at the question. And then, a second later, his memory connected with Sebastian's words.

"She's a part of my project group. Her real name is Elizabeth Middleford. Ditzy…but she's one of the few without spiteful comments." The boy merely shrugged. "Did she call?"

When Ciel explained the situation, Sebastian could feel his anger quell. However, he had this feeling that this 'Lizzy' girl saw Ciel as more than a friend. No girl could be _that_ excited when calling a boy that wasn't even a friend.

"Yes. She said the meeting is at noon this Saturday. She also told me to tell you that she's… looking forward to it." Sebastian said, forcing the last phrase out of his mouth.

Ciel's eyes widened at the last statement. He recognized the implications and tried to open his mouth to explain, but Sebastian cut him off.

"Go to bed. I'll be with you in a few moments." Sebastian told the boy as he walked past him, shedding his wet clothes as he went.

Ciel could only look at the pastry chef's back with confusion and disappointment, but quickly shook his thoughts away and buried himself into the sheets of the large bed. It was almost as if the entire scene in the bathroom didn't happen. What did Lizzy say that caused such a change in his guardian? As questions swirled in his mind, the boy barely noticed when the older man slipped into the bed. Suppressing yet another shocked squeal as Sebastian pulled him close, Ciel swore he could feel his heart swell when he felt a kiss being pressed onto his forehead.

"Goodnight Ciel." Sebastian whispered almost lovingly, so much so that Ciel couldn't help but reply with his own sweet "Goodnight."

**O**

**O**

**O**

_Le Ciel Et L'enfer, Early Morning_

The bakery was due to open in an hour. However, the staff members were all present to ensure that the café cum bakery was in tip-top condition before they allow customers into the shop.

Sebastian, being the head honcho, was obligated to arrive first to check on the ingredients and kitchen equipment. Today, however, the staff noted that their boss was a little more than testy.

"Maylene, just how many dishes do you intend to break? This is already the twentieth one this month!" Sebastian chastised the girl, who bowed profusely at her boss. The rest on the staff could only look with sympathy and relief. Suffering the brunt of Sebastian's temper was definitely not on anyone's to-do list in the morning, even William's.

Even Grell felt intimidated by Sebastian's out-of-the-ordinary temper. He whispered harshly to William, "What do you think is wrong with Sebby? Do you think he broke a nail? Or did I not give him enough love?" William made it a point to raise a brow at his assistant's words. It was a wonderment Grell hadn't been fired they day he stepped foot into the bakery.

"Mr. Michaelis's temper is no business of mine. If you wish to know, I beg of you to go and seek your own death, if you so wish to. Leave me out of it." With that, he pushed his spectacles up and continued flipping through the shop's log books, checking the balance of accounts and necessary sums.

Grell huffed and looked away. And then, something caught his eye. There was a top hat, or a portion of it, moving across the bottom of the shop's high windows.

"Is that…?" Grell muttered under his breath, causing William to look sideways with annoyance. He was almost ready to reprimand his assistant for the interruption… and then he too spotted the hat.

Quickly, he slammed his book shut and commanded the shop staff's attention with a loud call.

"Attention everyone! The Undertaker is here!"

The entire shop staff went silent and then scrambled into positions (with the exception of Sebastian, of course.) The shop's door opened with a creak and a distinct "Ke ke ke." resonated through the shop.

"Now, where are my bone cookies?"

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**A/N: Enter Undertaker- the eccentric food critic. Congrats to SaintofSillySocks on guessing it! Heheh :3 THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! Really- I didn't expect SO MANY! Also, please give a hand to my beta, Dark Angel Of Fire Ice. **_


	5. Chapter 4: Honey Kiss

_**Chapter 4: Honey Kiss**_

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

**O**

**O**

**O**

William watched the scene with worry (not that anyone could tell) as his boss conversed with the so called "Undertaker". "Undertaker" wasn't this particular customer's true name, of course. It was simply a nickname that he had acquired after causing several bakeries, cafés and sweet shops to close down. His ridiculously high expectations for sweets and tendency to cause several pastry shops to lose their customers, effectively sending them to their "deaths" had caused several pastry chefs to break out in hives in the past… all but Sebastian, of course.

It was almost as if he **undertook **the duty of sifting out the unworthy passtiers from the crowd while glorifying those that suited his tastes. His black-only fashion only proved to further instill a belief in others that this food crtic was also interested in the "other" world. Since he didn't reveal his real name, he took in the odd name that he was bestowed with. The Undertaker, in reality, is what one calls a funeral director. But this odd individual added a whole new meaning to the word. And today, the Undertaker paid a surprise visit to the best bakery in Paris. Just what could it mean?

William squinted at the chef and critic pair with an irritable gaze. He supposed he would always be on a different frequency as compared to those two. It didn't matter. It wasn't as if he wanted to contract the disease of oddity.

The Undertaker picked up a bone-shaped cookie from the platter that had been served by Maylene, licked his lips and sent it careening into his mouth.

"Ke ke~ Mr Sebastian, is this a new recipe?" The food critic cackled manically. It was fortunate that there weren't any other customers in the shop. The odd man's behavior was sure to scare the customers away.

"_Then again…"_ Sebastian told himself. This customer was worth more than a gazillion of the normal ones. The pastry chef's mouth curved into a smile, the one he used for business, and replied earnestly. "Yes, that's correct, Mr. Undertaker. Today's cookies are infused with the best honeybee honey we could afford and the highest quality of cinnamon imported from Sri Lanka. How does it compare?"

"Delicious, as always. You never cease to amaze me, Mr. Sebastian. But… of course, that's not the reason why I'm here." The critic playfully smiled, irritating the chef to no end. Sebastian may be able to handle the Undertaker and his unusual ways, however, the attitude that kept the chef guessing had a tendency to annoy him, _especially_ on that day.

"I heard the most…. fascinating news the other day." The Undertaker commented almost _too _casually as he set his elbows on the table, threading his fingers together as he looked at Sebastian, eyes (which were hidden behind lonnng bangs) glinting with mischief. Sebastian raised a brow of interest and nodded slightly, waiting patiently for the critic to continue.

"The genius maître pâtissier of _Le Ciel Et L'enfer_, Sebastian Michaelis, took in a _twelve_ year old apprentice." The critic paused for a moment, as if trying to recollect something. "What was his name again? Ah yes… Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the man. The Undertaker was interested in Ciel? Whatever for?

The Undertaker then sipped the dark coffee that was served together with the cookies, before continuing his tirade. "Short, small but apparently a genius in academics… Ciel Phantomhive is the boy that you took in four years ago, no?" The food critic questioned, despite already knowing the answer. Sebastian grew wary. He definitely didn't like where this conversation was going. (Gossiping women are always the best source of information)

The Undertaker sighed dramatically at the chef's silence. "You know, it's been _such _a long time since I've encountered any raw talent. My pink feather pen isn't being used to its fullest extent. Help me out, won't you?" The grin on the critic's face stretched from cheek to cheek. Some would find it scary…but Sebastian simply thought it was a pain in the ***.

"You mean you want to sample my apprentice's creations?" Sebastian asked. The food critic cackled once again.

"Ke ke. Bingo~ So, how about it? But of course, I'll tone down my criticism a little. It's only fair. Besides, I want to see how the boy looks like too." The Undertaker commented as he stuffed his mouth with the last of his cookies.

"I'll come by again in the evening... sometime in the next few weeks." The Undertaker said as he stood up from his seat, throwing some notes and coins on the table.

"I expect **big **things. Oh and make me some more of those delightful cookies again next time." The Undertaker commented as he placed his top hat back onto where it belonged. "Au revoir!" he waved as the Undertaker exited the shop, walking away with a strange skip in his step.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples. "The problems just keep coming…" Sebastian muttered to himself. Now, he needed to train Ciel twice as hard. And that meant late nights in the bakery. _That _and being surrounded by delicious fruits, jars of honey and whip cream canisters was a situation that was definitely going to be trying on his libido.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_Le Ciel Et L'enfer, Evening_

"What?!" Ciel exclaimed in horror his jaw dropped slack, staring at his tutor cum guardian with complete shock. "**The** Undertaker wants to _test_ me? At this stage? That's insanity!" The boy, in a rare moment, was panicking like there was no tomorrow. It was understandable of course. No matter how long the Undertaker and Sebastian knew each other, the food critic wouldn't hold back in bashing another aspiring pastry chef if he happened to find Ciel's sweets repulsive. _That_ will obviously affect this café's business. Ciel frowned. He didn't want to be the one to cause _Le Ciel Et L'enfer _to close down and he definitely didn't want to disappoint his guardian.

Sebastian sighed. He knew Ciel would react like this. "Now Ciel, you have to calm down…"

"Calm down?! How the heck am I going to calm down when the most insane food critic ever (no objections there) is expecting me to make something out of this world? How much time do I have? What am I going to be making? What should I do?" Ciel rattled on and on, yelling so loudly that even William outside twitched in annoyance.

Sebastian decided then that enough was enough and forcefully grabbed onto the boy's shoulders, startling him out of his rant. "Sebastian?" the boy asked, panting lightly from his exertion.

"Ciel, I'm going to tell you this just once. Listen to me, okay?"

The boy nodded quietly, blushing lightly when he realized their close proximity.

"The Undertaker is expecting you to make something good. He's going to come by in a few weeks and we obviously do not have the luxury of time. We will just have to make the best out of the situation. You have a school break coming up, don't you?" The boy nodded. Sebastian then smirked.

"You will spend your break here. We will focus on the basics necessary for you to bake a selection of small cakes. It won't be easy…but I know you can do it. Okay?" Ciel could only look at Sebastian with a worried gaze. Could he really pull it off?

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

And then, that's where hell for Ciel began.

Sebastian and him worked tirelessly day in and out, tweaking and shaping the boy's skills to perfection. Sometimes, the boy had to practice a process several times before Sebastian declared that the boy's techniques were good enough to move onto the next one.

It was challenging, but Ciel relished it. Like Sebastian, he found it boring if he could accomplish everything without problems.

"Is this right?" Ciel asked his mentor as he lifted the baked sponge cake out of the hot oven, presenting it to Sebastian for critical evaluation. The man, in response, stuck a toothpick into the cake and then pulled it out. He smiled when he saw the toothpick was completely devoid of cake mix.

"It's perfect. Good job, Ciel." Sebastian smiled as he watched Ciel brightened up like a light bulb. He could almost see the cat ears and tail. Seriously, why was the boy so damn cute? It should be illegal.

"Let's call it a night and head home. It's Saturday tomorrow… you have to meet your friends, don't you?" Sebastian enquired in a monotonous tone, his mind reeling back to the innocent phone call he received days ago. Silently, he shed his white chef coat and hung it on the hook and motioned Ciel to do the same.

Despite the normality of the situation, the boy had that odd _feeling_ again. He hadn't gotten the chance to say what he had back then. And somehow, he knew that it was important to do so. Biting his lip in determination, he stalked forward and held tightly onto Sebastian's winter coat. Startled, the man looked down at Ciel and was surprised to see furious, aquamarine eyes staring back at him.

"Sebastian, she… they…they're **not** my friends." Ciel proclaimed strongly and then continued to babble. Sebastian's eyes softened as he watched Ciel struggling to make him believe his words.

"The teacher assigned us a group. I told her that I didn't need one but she said it was necessary and she was worried that I'm always not socializing. And then Lizzy volunteered and it was difficult to say no…and I don't even like them. You do believe me, don't you?"

Sebastian felt his heart clench at those words. How could he have let a little jealousy stand between him and the boy? Their bond was much stronger than that. He cursed himself for his behavior. Had he made Ciel worry for no reason at all?

"I do Ciel. But it wasn't necessary for you to tell me that." Sebastian knelt down so he was eye to eye with the boy. Patting him lightly on the head, he then pulled Ciel to his chest and hugged him close. Ciel shivered slightly. It was so unfair. Just one hug and he could feel his bones melt into goo. He didn't want to feel this weak!

"Stop it! Stop it…Sebastian." Ciel refused softly, trying to pull away from the man's strong grasp. He needed to get away, even if he wanted it so damn much. He needed to stop these feelings before it got out of hand.

Sebastian was confused. This was very unlike Ciel. The boy had never refused his touches before. What made this time so different?

"Why?" The man questioned. He pulled back to look at Ciel but held him tight so the boy wouldn't escape. He was shocked when Ciel began to tremble lightly. He felt rage bubble within him. Did the boy detest it so much?

"Ciel, I won't let you go until you tell me why." The man said softly, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt the child in his arms relax.

Fear wrecked the boy's soul. But there was no escaping now. If there was one person who was more stubborn than Ciel, it was his guardian. He had to tell the truth.

"Promise?" Ciel murmured. He felt Sebastian nod slightly. Clenching his fist tightly, Ciel then wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and began poured out the words that he had sworn to keep locked up within him.

"It's all wrong. I didn't mean to…it just happened!" the boy blurted out, talking a mile a minute. Sebastian grew even more confused. What was all wrong? What wasn't supposed to happen?

"Ciel? I don't understand." Sebastian whispered softly as he ran his hand down the boy's tense back. He was astonished when he realized Ciel had started to tremble. There was also something wet on his shoulder. Was Ciel crying?

"I'm sorry Sebastian…I'm so sorry." The boy muttered softly before finally howling out the words that plagued him day and night. "But I love you!" Ciel cried out with tears streaking down his face. It pained him to finally admit his sick infatuation for his guardian… the man that was supposed to be his father. He waited…waited for Sebastian to wretch away from him in disgust. He waited for that loud reply of dismissal. Ultimately, he waited for rejection.

But that didn't happen. In fact, Sebastian simply held him tighter. The boy sniffed and looked away, anywhere except at the man's dark crimson eyes.

"Ciel… there's no need to apologize." Sebastian whispered into the boy's ear huskily, reveling in the sheer pleasure that enveloped him went he felt, more than heard the boy gasp in surprise.

"Don't you hate me now?" Ciel enquired softly, puzzled with the reaction that Sebastian had given. He was so sure that Sebastian would refuse him, detach himself from him and possibly send him to another foster home. He was so ready to be taken away from the one place he wanted to belong.

"Of course not." Sebastian replied as he pulled Ciel back to look into that pair of shimmering blue eyes adoringly… the same blue eyes that had entranced him the moment he had met the boy. He should have known that since then, he had already been completely devoted to Ciel. The boy had both stolen and earned his rightful place in his heart. There could be no other.

He looked so beautiful, despite the tears. Sebastian tucked the boy's hair behind his ear, reveling at the smooth skin and cute boyish features. Everyone had their own definition of perfection and Sebastian's was standing right before him.

He couldn't resist anymore…not after that passionate confession. The man lifted the boy's chin and brought Ciel's face closer to his. In a split second, their lips met in a searing kiss.

Ciel was of course, shocked. In his wildest dreams, he had never expected this to happen. But as Sebastian began to coax his lips to move, the boy responded innocently. His heart fluttered as Sebastian pressed the boy closer to him, if possible.

He tasted of chocolate, cream and sweet honey- Sebastian had told himself as he savored the boy's flavor. Ciel's lips were soft, clumsy but oh-so tempting. The more he tasted, the more he desired. Sebastian impatiently thrust his hot tongue into Ciel's mouth, earning him a soft squeak and delicious moan. The heat mounted exponentially between their bodies as Sebastian pushed for more. Ciel, on the other hand, did nothing but receive the pleasure that was given to him. Neither was in control as they ran based on their body's sensual desires. The only thing that could intervene was the necessity for air.

And seconds later, Sebastian pulled back, panting softly from the lack of oxygen. He was pleased to find Ciel's face flushed from their…activities and eyes which held a glazed look. Ciel was his, officially. He brushed the back of his palm over Ciel's warm cheek, pulled him close once again and whispered the words that sparked a fire within Ciel.

"I love you too."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: KYA. I think I just made myself into a more delusional fangirl than I already am. Exhibit A: Has a Kuroshitsuji wallet. Exhibit B: Watched Kuroshitsuji OVA raw and laughed like crazy even when I had NO idea what anything meant. Exhibit C: This chapter is like playing my dream Ciel/Sebby moment. GAAAA. Okay. Rant over. Review please!! **_


	6. Chapter 5: Ruby Brand

_**Chapter 5: Ruby Brand**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Sebastian knew that he had never made a better decision in his life when he had brought Ciel back to his home all those years ago. It was amazing what the boy could do to him. When the boy touched him shyly, a slight thrill coursed through his body. When Ciel murmured words of adoration and blushed from embarrassment at the same time, Sebastian knew he had never been so lucky.

But most of all, to be able to worship the petite body that haunted his dreams (in a good way) was the best part of being elevated to the status of being a 'lover'. Like now, he had Ciel trapped underneath him mewling like the kitten he was.

"Sebastian..." A gasp. "St-top it. I'll be late...Mmnn ", Ciel moaned slightly, enjoying his guardian's ministrations a little too much. The other chuckled darkly above him as he laid peppery kisses and sensual bites at the base of the boy's throat. The boy tasted divine. He had a flavor so unique that even his best pastries paled in comparison.

His large palms danced across the child's small body, adamant on mapping every single curve and impression while burning it into his memory. He was vaguely aware of Ciel's complaint, but ignored it. After all, with the boy's hands around his neck and sweet gasps of pleasure, it was easy to pass it off as a lie. But Sebastian decided to tease him anyway.

"Are you sure Ciel?" the older of the two murmured sweetly into the other's ear. "I _can_ close the bakery just for today, you know. We can do many _many_ other things." As if to make his point, Sebastian allowed the back of his palm to brush against the front of the boy's shorts lightly. That earned him a small squeak and ruby blush.

"But my class-smates a-are waiting! The project is a part of my final grade!" Ciel attempted to explain, trying to dodge the wandering hands but failing abysmally. He wasn't truly struggling anyway, knowing that Sebastian wouldn't force him into anything that he didn't want. Still, he needed to get out of there before the last of his defenses crumbled and he succumbed to the devilish man that was his guardian. He was at risk of losing the last shred of his dignity!

Despite knowing it was just a ruse to get him to release his hold on the boy, Sebastian was displeased at the reference to the boy's little project. A project meant classmates... and classmates meant annoying little girls with crushes. That also meant that Ciel would be doings things with others that he wouldn't know about.

That angered the possessive man. Also, since he didn't need to hide his displeasure regarding such matters anymore, Sebastian was determined to let others know that the boy was his, including Ciel himself. With a low growl, he abandoned his post at the boy's neck and rose to meet Ciel eye to eye. His eyes, although alit with rage also had a tint of love, possessiveness and lust.

"I don't want you to talk about them or _her _when you're with me. Understood?" Sebastian nearly snarled as he wrapped his hand around the boy's head, tugging him upwards. His lips were now just mere inches away from the boy's. Ciel's eyes widened at this movement and cursed his own words. Sebastian was dangerous when he was mad and the boy definitely didn't want to suffer his wrath.

Ciel nodded slightly and almost sighed in relief when he saw the anger dissipate within his guardian's amber eyes. And then, Sebastian lifted Ciel's head even higher, kissing the boy for what it seemed to be the millionth one since their first one the previous night.

Ciel sighed into the gentle kiss, allowing Sebastian to lead. The boy realized that although he loved being in control, there were times where it seemed best to let someone else take charge and Sebastian was doing a fantastic job of it as he coaxed the boy's tongue to dance with his. The act felt so sinful that Sebastian could feel his lust mounting higher. He slipped his mouth from Ciel's and moved back towards the boy's neck. Slowly, he suckled on a patch of white skin, allowing a red ugly blotch to form. Sebastian smirked at the sight of it. This should be sufficient bug repellent.

Sebastian pushed himself off his young lover and left him on the bed to recollect his senses. His pants felt a tad too tight, but he knew that the wait would be worth it. For now, they both had more important businesses to deal with. Sebastian had to craft the menu Ciel would serve the Undertaker while the boy had to concentrate on his baking and, whether he liked it or not, that pesky project. Besides, Ciel couldn't very well concentrate on his baking with an aching butt. Oh well, Sebastian resigned to his 'unfortunate' fate. It wasn't as if it meant fun like that was completely off limits. Foreplay had never been so enjoyable~

As he began to dress himself, Sebastian could hear the click of the bathroom door, signaling that Ciel had finally started to prepare himself for the day. Sebastian smirked to himself as he counted the seconds before...

"SEBASTIAN! YOU BASTARD!"

Ah... Nothing says you belong to me more than a hickey~

O

O

O

Ciel walked grumpily towards the library, cursing Sebastian in his head with every foul word he knew. On his neck was a large plaster that thankfully managed to cover Sebastian's handiwork. As much as he loved Sebastian and his possessive ways, the hickey was something he preferred not to have when he had to meet people, especially when they were his classmates.

"Ciel! Ciel!" A girlish voice echoed from behind him. Ciel turned at the sound of his name and spotted Elizabeth running towards him. The bright smile on her face unnerved him. What made her so chippy anyway?

When she finally caught up to him, she seemed to open her mouth to greet him, but then, something else caught her attention right away.

"Oh my god! What happened to your neck Ciel?! Did you hurt yourself?" Lizzy asked, concerned. Ciel's eyes widened. Damn it... How should he explain this?

"It's just a bruise, nothing more." Ciel replied dismissively, wishing that their topic of discussion would change. But Lizzy wasn't giving up.

"What in the world were you doing?" Lizzy questioned Ciel, matching her footsteps with his. Shockingly, Ciel seemed to pause for one slight moment before a dust of pink seemed to creep across his cheeks. Ciel had never blushed. NEVER.

"Ciel?" Lizzy asked, a little befuddled at her friend's odd behavior.

"It's none of your business..." muttered the boy as he hastened his pace towards his destination. As Lizzy began to call after him once again, Ciel wondered if there was a second meaning to the hicky. With his plaster in clear view, people are obviously going to ask how he managed to hurt himself _there _of all places. And then, he would be reminded of his little tryst with Sebastian that morning. He sighed inwardly. That pastry chef would be the death of him.

O

O

O

_Le Ciel Et L'enfer, Noon_

Something was definitely off about their boss today, Bard had concluded. The assistant chef watched Sebastian with a curious eye, wondering what the heck could have happened to cause this odd behavior. An outsider would probably not be able to detect this minor change. However, after working under the stoic Sebastian Michaelis for close to five years, even Bard could tell something was up when Sebastian hummed "London Bridge is falling down" for the majority of the morning.

"Er… Boss? Everything okay with you?" Bard asked in a shockingly concerned tone. As far as he knew, Sebastian was the most apathetic man he had ever known. This was not natural. Sebastian, in response, smiled that blinding smile of his and returned to the task at hand, completely ignoring Bard who grew even more bewildered.

Sebastian was ever the enigma.

For Sebastian on the other hand, his mind was fixated on only one thing. It didn't matter to him that he was committing a crime of epic proportions. As far as he knew, it wasn't abuse nor did he force Ciel into doing things that he didn't want. If anything, the boy's responses only encouraged Sebastian into commiting one crime after another. As long as this relationship was kept secret, everything would be fine, or so he believed.

Sebastian sent the most recent order (Warm Chocolate Cake glazed with honey) through the opening of the wall. He called Finny's name, alerting the boy of the completion of the most recent order. He turned and cracked his knuckles.

Finally, he would have time to craft the menu that he had promised Ciel. It was a task that made him glad that he had chosen the path of a pastry chef. At that revelation, Sebastian laughed inwardly. It was almost as if he was at the beck and call of Ciel, like a loyal butler. The odd part was that he didn't mind it one bit.

He then ordered Bard to lay out several ingredients on the table on small platters. Fruits of every imaginable origin decorated the surface. Syrups, creams and toppings, such as chocolate chips, sat at the side in their jars or canisters; even different kinds of flours sat innocently in bags at the far end of the table. This was the reason why Sebastian had been so successful in developing delectable recipes. He had doggedly searched for ingredients that are both unique and of high quality, tasted them and attempted to match them together to make sweets that can't be found anywhere else in the world. No one had tasted perfection until they had dined in _Le Ciel Et L'enfer._

Sebastian spent the remainder of the afternoon baking and taste-tasting his new treats, making sure that the pastries are good enough to be served to even the harshest critic-which was of course, the point of this whole process. Just like in any industry, one's reputation is incredibly volatile… especially when you're new. Although Sebastian had no plans of letting Ciel cheat his way up using the famous chef's reputation, he intended to make sure that no one was going to scoff at the boy's attempt of becoming a pastry chef. After all, Ciel was only twelve and there was bound to be controversy.

There would be enemies too. Once the pastry world knew of Ciel's existence, Sebastian had no doubt that his rivals would be curious or even enraged at the attention the shop was getting. They had long been envious of Sebastian's success and it was obvious that they were not going to let his apprentice accomplish the same thing.

That was why it was so important, more so than ever, for Ciel to master his skills as soon as possible. Under Sebastian's regime, it would take a normal person at least three to four years to perfect their skills. For Ciel however, it was possible for him to cut that time by half. The boy held so much promise that Sebastian wondered if his skills could supersede his own.

"Eh Boss? I'm going to take my break now." Bard's voice popped out from his side as Sebastian lifted his head up from the half-finished mini-cake. He had been in the middle of decorating it with sugar, a kind that can be twisted into any shape he desired. It was one of the few skills that Ciel had yet to learn but would need to if he wanted to make an impression on the Undertaker.

"Is it five o'clock already?" Sebastian asked, honestly surprised that he had been at the task for five hours. Bard nodded and waved his boss goodbye. It was customary for all the staff, except for one to take a short break before dinner time arrived. It was then that millions of customers would come to sample their sweets for dessert. To make sure his staff retained their energy and concentration, Sebastian was kind enough to let them walk around the town, even if it was for a short while.

As Bard opened the door to leave the kitchen, he spotted Ciel walking through the entrance of the shop. "Yo Ciel!" He called out enthusiastically. But when Ciel simply stared, nodded at him in acknowledgement and walked past him as though as he was invisible, Bard became crestfallen. He was 100% positive that Ciel was no child!

"Sebastian." Ciel called out as he entered the kitchen with less eagerness that the man in the kitchen was used to. Amused at the pouting child who usually didn't like acting like a child, Sebastian chuckled. The expression on Ciel's face grew even darker, if possible.

"Are you still mad?" Sebastian asked as he poured a white liquid over the top of another mini cake. It was actually coconut cream, fresh made by the chef himself.

Ciel dumped his bag on top one of the table, tore off his plaster and sat opposite Sebastian, glaring at him as he pointed to the mark that was still very red and obvious on his neck.

"What do you think?" Ciel glared at his guardian cum lover. It took all of Sebastian's self control to stop himself from laughing.

"What's all this?" Ciel asked as his attention was then captured by the multitude of mini cakes that sat on the table. He knew every dessert of Sebastian's by heart and he was positive that he didn't see any of these before.

"This is what you will be serving the Undertaker. I've designed about five new ones. Take a look and see if you can tell what these are." Sebastian said, deciding to test the boy and see if he knew his stuff.

Ciel sensed the unspoken challenge and instantly pulled the plate that was closest to him closer. On the first plate, was a brown cake and was spherical in shape, with the bottom half cut off. On closer inspection, Ciel could see small nuts jutting out from the cake. Sebastian had also used chocolate sauce, a strawberry, honey, raspberries and a cinnamon stick to make the cake look more appealing. All in all, it was another masterpiece. Sebastian offered him a fork, which Ciel had accepted and used to cut a piece of the cake off. The moment Ciel had tasted said cake, his taste buds tingled.

Warm chocolate together with coffee flooded his senses. He could also tell that there was a bit of alcohol in it. Licking his lips, the first words that spilled out of his mouth was…

"Vienna coffee beans, freshly grounded, macadamia nuts that you bought from Hawaii, strawberries from Japan, cinnamon from you-already-know-where, your hand-made chocolate sauce, honey from USA and raspberries and raspberry wine from Whittington, Illinois. Correct?" Ciel answered quickly, knowing that he couldn't be wrong. After all, he had four years of experience tasting Sebastian's sweets and exploring the kitchen under his belt.

Sebastian nodded satisfactorily, expecting no less from his prodigy. As their little game continued, Ciel had been able to detect each and every ingredient that was present in the new treats.

"It's one thing to be able to tell what ingredients there are…and another to make them." Sebastian cautioned as he handed Ciel the list of recipes and procedures, handwritten by Sebastian.

"What do you think?" the pastry chef asked his tutee as Ciel scanned the list busily, flinching at the sight of the complicated procedures that he had yet to master.

"Difficult… but I expected no less." Ciel smirked as he handed the paper back to Sebastian. "Shouldn't I get cracking?" Ciel asked as he jumped down from the high chair, rounding the table to meet his guardian on the other side.

"But of course…but first a reward for getting everything correct…" Sebastian sneered lustily as he lifted Ciel's chin up, bending over so that he could devour the lips that he was completely addicted to... but he was stopped by Ciel's palm on his mouth.

"Wha-?"

"Promise me…no more hickeys!" Ciel argued bravely, knowing that Sebastian would repeat his deed if Ciel didn't do something about it. A rich laughter poured out of Sebastian's mouth.

"Promise."

With that, Ciel's hand relaxed and Sebastian brought his little lover up onto the table and sealed his lips against the other's. In his mouth, Sebastian could taste the blend of flavors from all of his five new cakes. He couldn't wait for the time he would be able to taste these sweets _on_ the boy, rather than just in his mouth.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: Another chapter done! It's pretty long too; :D By the way, the café name is Hell and Heaven (Or Heaven and Hell) in French. ^^**_

_**Also, a shout-out to my beta. I'm very sorry for cutting our er...relationship short. I seriously need to find some way to curb my impatience when it comes to waiting for a chapter to be beta-ed. Anyways, I dedicate this chapter to you!!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE BETA-ING...even if it was just one chapter. 3**_


	7. Chapter 6: Conflicting Views

_**Chapter 6: Conflicting Views**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Ciel stared at the letter that lay innocently in his hand. He didn't like this... Not one bit. He had been achieving perfect results since the start of the school year, refrained from making snide remarks at his envious peers and managed to remain attentive in class despite how stupendously easy the content was…. so why did this happen?

And then, a sound of a door opening snapped Ciel out of his daydream. Quickly, he shoved the letter under his pillow and took out his notebook that was filled with his own notes on the things he had learned under Sebastian and pretended to read. He was going to burn that letter where the older man couldn't see him. His guardian had the sharpness of a hawk and Ciel knew it. However, the boy was adamant on keeping this a secret from his guardian.

"Ciel?" A rich, deep voice resonated through the hallways. Moments later, Sebastian walked in carrying two mugs filled with hot chocolate and marshmallows. Usually, Sebastian didn't encourage chocolate at home, especially when Ciel had the tendency to consume more sugar during the day than a child should. However, as winter creeped closer, the nights were becoming bitterly cold. Hot chocolate would always warm the boy up before they go to bed... and tonight was one of those nights.

"I'm here." The boy replied, casting a lingering look at his pillow as he left the comforts of the bed, heading towards the coffee table where Sebastian placed the mugs. Ciel sat down on the carpet, took the mug from the table and studied his guardian as Sebastian (with glasses) began pouring through the newspaper which he wouldn't have the time to read in the morning.

"Did the mail come in?" Sebastian asked rather nonchalantly as he flipped through the pages. Ciel couldn't believe his dumb luck. Of all the things Sebastian could ask…why that?

"Yes…." Ciel drawled softly, crawling over to the bedside table where he had found the letter amidst a stack of bills. "They went through the roof again." The boy commented briefly as he handed his guardian the stack of bills. It's funny, really. Both of them weren't compulsive shoppers, and yet, their spendings always seemed to shoot over thousands. Then again, they never did attempt to manage their budget. Fortunately, it didn't matter thanks to Sebastian's large income every month. Ciel wondered.

Sebastian gave a mere shrug at that comment and accepted the letters without looking up from the newspaper.

"What are you hiding?" Sebastian then asked, not surprised when Ciel suddenly jumped in his spot. Despite Ciel's indifferent attitude, the man had always been able to read the child like a book. I mean, why shouldn't he? He had been the one who taught Ciel everything he knew and had spent the majority of his time observing him, aside from baking.

"Nothing!" Ciel said assertively, despite knowing it wasn't of any use. It was frustrating… when would he ever be able to beat Sebastian in _something_? Said man looked over his glasses pointedly at the boy, set the newspaper down and sighed.

"Don't be stubborn. Now…what are you hiding?" Sebastian repeated, almost frowning when Ciel simply refused again. The man sat back for a moment, mulling over the array of methods that he could employ to get Ciel to talk. Thankfully, his selection seemed to have expanded in the past couple weeks.

Ciel was waiting... for some kind of threat to be voiced. Sebastian had always used unorthodox methods to get his point across since Ciel wasn't like most children and was also more capable of arguing his way out of things. He might not look like it but Ciel was quite a strategist. It was simply unfortunate that Sebastian was an even better one.

Without warning, Ciel was tugged backwards as the boy yelped in surprise. When he opened his eyes, he stilled in shock to find himself sprawled across Sebastian's lap, face up.

"Sebastian! Let me go!" Ciel yelled as he struggled against the hands that had pushed him down forcefully.

"No." Sebastian replied with an amused tone, seemingly unaffected no matter how much Ciel had resisted. The said boy wasn't giving up as he began to think of ways to twist out of Sebastian's hold. However, he wasn't counting on the fact that Sebastian would be providing _distractions._

Ciel shivered when a cold hand was pressed lightly against his right thigh. It travelled upwards, slowly and suggestively. It began with feather-like touches, creating small sparks of electricity that seemed to trigger odd palpitations in his heart. And then the strokes began to quicken, dancing over his pajamas and even in and out of his top. Sebastian licked his lips as he saw Ciel quickly giving in to his ministrations. Light brushes over the boy's pink nipples rewarded Sebastian with small pants in which Sebastian could hear him breathing his name.

The man leaned over, biting the boy's ear as the action elicited a moan from the quivering body beneath in.

"Tell me the truth." Sebastian demanded softly, his hand pausing over the top of his Ciel's pants, tugging at the elastic band as if to warn the child that if he didn't confess soon, he would be forced to take drastic measures.

Ciel knew that he resolve was weakening fast. The more Sebastian had touched him, the more of will eroded away. Sebastian, on the other hand was on the verge of abandoning his initial aim all together. Despite the fact that he was curious about what Ciel was so stubborn about hiding, what was served before him seemed so much more appealing. Purposefully, Sebastian's hand snuck under the rim of the boy's pants, moving in a direction where Ciel's smooth skin grew hotter. The boy's eyes snapped open and just mere inches before Sebastian reached his destination, the boy hastily gave in before things get a little too... embarrassing.

"Sebastian, stop it! I give!" Ciel exclaimed, sighing in relief when the hand stopped in his tracks. His temper flared when Sebastian chuckled.

Muttering under his breath as Ciel recovered from his position, he sent Sebastian a death glare before sticking his hand under the pillow and chucking the letter at his guardian.

Sebastian raised a brow. A letter? He had much rather return back to their previous activities. Regardless, he opened the flap and retrieved the paper that Ciel didn't want him to see.

"A parent-teacher meeting? There's nothing about me meeting your teacher... I doubt it is about your results. Why did you want to keep this hidden from me?" Sebastian asked the youth whose back was turned.

"I... I don't want someone else to see us as... that." Ciel murmured softly, but Sebastian heard every word.

He should have known. Ciel was always in a hurry to grow up, now more so than ever with their new relationship. He couldn't stand being young, powerless and naive. No matter how much others had told him otherwise, everytime Ciel looked in a mirror, he looked at his reflection with distaste. Sebastian didn't understand. Couldn't the boy see his charm? His beauty? The boy's charisma was alluring enough to attract even him- and THAT had to mean something.

Ciel stared at the wall in front of him, mildly curious when Sebastian seemed to have grown silent at his confession. He was startled when large arms snaked around his waist to bring him closer to a warm, hard chest... one much very unlike his own despite their similar genders.

"Ciel, there's nothing you can do about your age. It doesn't matter how old you are… my feelings won't change. I don't care what others think of our relationship… and neither should you." Sebastian urged Ciel to listen, to see the sense in his words. Watching Ciel's thoughtful expression, Sebastian knew he should give Ciel some time to ponder over the issue. Tilting the boy's head slightly and placing a kiss on his temple, Sebastian lifted Ciel from the floor and placed him on the bed- the mug of lukewarm chocolate abandoned.

"Sleep on it. We'll go see your teacher tomorrow." Sebastian stroked the boy's cheek languidly before returning to the table where he had intended to finish his paper. However, before he could move one step, a tug was felt at his sleeve. Ciel had grabbed onto it, preventing Sebastian from leaving his side.

"Stay." Ciel simply said, not wanting to sleep on the cold bed alone. Sebastian could only sigh at the child's willfulness. He honestly wondered how Ciel could be so mature at times, and yet, a child all the same. Sebastian gave in to his young lover and settled on his side of the bed. Conversing to each other in hushed tones; it wasn't long before both of them fell asleep.

O

O

O

_Collège Stanislas, Morning _

The school hallways were empty, since it was during break. Sebastian scrutinized every detail of the inside of the school, curious about the place where the child spent the majority of his time away from him. Stanislas is the largest private school in France. Sebastian would settle for nothing but the best for Ciel.

Soon, they had reached the outside for the classroom where the meeting was supposed to take place. Ciel gingerly knocked on the door, almost gulping when he heard the familiar voice of his teacher saying "Come in."

Nina Hopkins was a…incredibly passionate person. She was competent as a teacher- an exemplary example, in fact. She adored her students and would do anything to make sure they're performing well in class. However, she was also known for her unique fashion sense and hostility to…oddly enough, adult parents. Having heard of this passionate teacher from his customers who had children in the very same school, Sebastian knew that he should keep his guard.

Nina looked up from her board and smiled brilliantly when she saw Ciel. "Come Ciel dear! I've been waiting all morning for you!" All morning? Sebastian raised a brow. It was only nine.

"Come sit." Nina gestured towards the chairs that had been placed on the opposite side of the table where she sat. She began sifting through the pile of papers on her lap and retrieved Ciel's result sheet. Expectedly, beside every single subject was a glaring A.

"As you can see, Mr Michaelis, Ciel is an overachiever in school. However, the reason why I've requested this meeting is to discuss with you about something else." Nina told the guardian using a professional tone. It was refreshing for Sebastian since he was half-expecting her to hit on him. There weren't many females out there who were immune.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sebastian asked the teacher, glancing at Ciel who seemed to be looking out the window in a daze.

"Ciel is a brilliant child…but I'm afraid he's a little _too_ smart for he's own good. But that's not the root of the problem. Ciel's is being ostracized by the rest of the class. The others envy him and I can do nothing about that. However, it's discomforting that Ciel himself seemed uninterested in socializing. As his guardian, I hope you can encourage his to partake in more group events."

Sebastian's brow furrowed. She called him here just for this? He had already known about Ciel's tendency to keep people away. Sebastian couldn't blame him either…with the past that he had. Ciel could socialize if he wanted to. His choice of friends just happened to be a bit older, like Lau.

"Miss Hopkins. As you've said, Ciel's a brilliant child. However, I have a different opinion. Ciel is very much different from others his age. He simply cannot connect with the rest of his classmates. However, I happen to know that he is very much capable of communicating with others. It's just his personality."

Nina's eyes widened. She was obviously not expecting this response. And then, a frown marred her pretty face.

"Mr Michaelis…do you not see the severity of the situation? No child likes to be a loner, to be unaccepted. Ciel may act like he's fine...but inside…"

"Miss Hopkins, I know Ciel better than any than anyone and he trusts me. Do not dismiss my judgment as I can assure you, it's the truth." Sebastian told the teacher in a polite yet harsh tone. He didn't like it when this teacher seemed to be insinuating the fact that he wasn't acting like a proper guardian. Truth be told, he wasn't…but that wasn't the main point here.

Nina's cheeks flared red. This…this...fiend completely didn't understand the delicate heart of a child! How dared he assume that she didn't know what she was talking about? He was just a pastry chef… nothing more! She turned to Ciel.

"Ciel... Tell him the truth. You're really lonely, aren't you?"

Ciel looked up at his teacher. Truthfully, he actually liked Nina Hopkins as his teacher. She seemed less… fake than the other adults he knew. However, what Sebastian had said was the complete truth. It wasn't that he couldn't fit in…it was that he didn't want to fit in.

"No… Miss Hopkins. It's just as Sebastian said. I'm happy where I am." Ciel told the female, straight in the face. The teacher noticed the complete honesty in those blue eyes and relented but glared at the triumph Sebastian with eyes that clearly said "unfit to be a guardian."

As if a sign that the meeting had come to a swift end, Sebastian's phone blared loudly. Retrieving it from his pocket, he read the words "The Wall" on his screen.

"I apologize for my rudeness but I have to take this call. I'll take my leave first. Ciel, once you've finished… you'll find me outside." Sebastian said to the boy who had nodded and was left to face a seething teacher. The boy could only sigh. This entire trip was useless.

Sebastian, on the other hand, made his way out of the classroom and accepted the phone call. William's voice vibrated from the other end.

"Mr. Sebastian… the Undertaker just called. He said he will be here this weekend." William's tone was calm and even… but Sebastian could detect a tint of hastiness in his words.

"Understood. I'll be there right away." Sebastian told his manager and quickly ended the end. Just in time, Ciel exited the room with a restless expression. He didn't like it when Nina started to nag.

"Ciel, he's coming this weekend."

The boy's brows furrowed in annoyance. His life seemed so dramatic lately that it was beginning to become an annoyance. But the Undertaker wasn't going to ruin his ambition of working with Sebastian.

"Let's get back to the bakery. I need to practice." The boy told his guardian as he strode past the man with purpose. Sebastian looked on the scene with love and pride, knowing that it wouldn't be long before everyone else could see what Ciel's truly made of.

("Yes, my lord.")

O

O

O

_**A/N: I cannot resist putting the last line! Hahaha XD..and no, he didn't really say it. It's just the stupid editing thing doesn't have strike-out function. Anyway…really boring chapter but there's a few things I want to say. Erm…firstly, thanks for the reviews and favs and story alerts..If anyone is interested…here are the stats:**_

_**5000+ hits, 127 reviews, 61 favs, 94 story alerts…. As of now. That's A LOT of story alerts….compared to my other stories anyway. **_

_**Next, believe it or not, Sebastian's words to Nina will come back to bite him sometime in the future XD It's a mini part of the plot..EXTREMELY MINI. **_

_**Lastly…countdown to FIRST lemon for sickly sweet~ It's going to be in the chapter after next. WOOO. Yes, I've planned more than one lemon in this chapter. **_

_**Anyways…REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Taste Test

_**Chapter 7: Taste Test**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Ciel stared into his bowl of batter, scrutinizing for bits of flour or egg that had yet to blend into the batter. Due to his small stature, it was harder for the boy to mix at the speed that he should. He also had less strength and endurance as compared to other professional bakers. However, he made up for it by focusing on his techniques and was thus able to accomplish each task with lesser trouble. Still, he knew he was at a major disadvantage. The Undertaker wouldn't be softer on him because of that.

He looked up at the kitchen clock and frowned. It was already evening and tomorrow, the Undertaker would be here to taste the five cakes that he had attempted to perfect. There was no room for mistakes. Plus, Sebastian had closed the bakery just for this occasion. The entire shop staff's attention would be directed to pleasing the food critic. On one hand, Ciel was glad that he wouldn't have to appear in front of the other customers. On the other, the need to succeed was a lot higher. He would be alone in the kitchen for the majority of the time tomorrow, to ensure that Sebastian didn't help the boy in any way. Furthermore, he alone would be elaborating on the cake's ingredients to the food critic when he was done. According to Sebastian, Ciel's skills were already sufficient enough to please the critic. But as always, Ciel wanted to excel. This was far more important than his grades.

He poured said batter into the small rectangular mould and brought it; along with the others he had made beforehand and put them into the oven. This was his last practice before he would really attempt to serve the Undertaker. Although the batter-mixing process was important, the cream, decorations and presentations were equally important as well.

"Ciel, we're closing soon." Sebastian told his apprentice as he entered the kitchen, having just finished conversing to William about the procedures for tomorrow. The boy, in response, simply nodded and continued to stare at the moulds in the oven despite the searing heat. The chef watched the young boy, perplexed. Ciel always tend to push himself so hard, now more so than ever. He was an individual that was borne to succeed. As a guardian, he felt proud. As a lover, he was annoyed that he hadn't eaten the boy up yet.

Speaking of which...

Locking the door behind him softly, Sebastian advanced towards the boy who was staring intently into the oven. The man was deprived. It had been so long since his last "meal" of sorts. His shenanigans with Ciel thus far were simply appetizers that, needless to say, weren't enough to satisfy him. The moment they were done dealing with the Undertaker and no matter what the results were, (then again, Ciel would definitely not want to deal with him after a failure) he was definitely going to have the main course.

He stopped right behind the boy who surprisingly seemed oblivious to Sebastian's intentions. The older man, growing irritated at the idea of being ignored, gently tugged at the boy's white collar, revealing pale skin. It was obvious that Ciel didn't spend much time under the sunlight.

The boy was a little more than shocked at the daunting onslaught, causing his concentration on his moulds in the oven to break. Noticing Sebastian's close proximity and obvious want, Ciel couldn't help but feel annoyed. He could really do without the distractions at this urgent time.

"Sebastian!" Ciel hissed, hoping that Bard or anyone else wouldn't barge in to see this. As much as he loved Sebastian's...ways of showering him with attention, his older lover seriously needed to learn to concept of TPO. (Time, place and occasion)

"You've been refusing me enough, don't you think?" Sebastian growled into the boy's ear, pleased when the pre-teen in his arms gasped in shock when he finally noticed the older man's hand was poised over his chest. The anticipation had never been so bittersweet.

"I-I didn't..." Ciel shakily replied, trying not to be too aware of the hands that were now traveling all over his body, pressing themselves into places that they definitely shouldn't, especially with a whole group of people just next door.

"I'm not a patient man... but you already know that very well, don't you?" Sebastian teasingly said in a hushed tone as he attacked the boy's ear, biting it and kissing him behind his ear. Love wasn't something that was sugary sweet. The fantasies did not match with reality. Sebastian's love for Ciel wasn't something beautiful, nor was it admirable. It was pure desire, want and need that tied both of them together. Ciel himself knew he was running out of time...and fast. But the scariest part of all was that he himself anticipated this. He had simply been pushing it out of his mind till the last moment. It was morally wrong. Still, despite knowing that, it didn't stop either of them...now that they knew how both of them felt about each other.

"Tomorrow night?" Ciel moaned softly as Sebastian touched a particularly sensitive spot. The man, sensing that Ciel was finally ready to give in threaded his hand through the boy's shaky fingers, just like the day when he first taught Ciel the craft of baking. He could feel the boy's pulse.

_Dum...dum...dum_

"Tomorrow night." Sebastian answered with a note of finality. With that, the spell was broken as Sebastian reluctantly separated himself from the warm body. Both of them were jerked back to reality when a knock resounded through the silent room.

"Oi!" A muffled voice resonated through the door. "Why is the door locked?" Bard complained loudly as he banged on the wooden door.

"Bard! Ciel probably wants to concentrate and Mr Sebastian is obviously helping him...don't disturb them!" Finny's voice resounded next.

Sebastian sighed and unlocked the door, causing his two staff members who had been lingering outside the door to fall through, landing at their boss' feet.

"Bard, didn't I ask you to wait for Miss Ranmao's package delivery outside? And Finny...did you leave Maylene alone to tend to the customers?" Sebastian inquired his workers, expression darkening when he noticed their guilty faces.

"I'M SORRY!" both of them exclaimed as they ran away from their scary boss. Sebastian sighed and then looked back, his crimson eyes scrutinising Ciel who seemed mildly disoriented and nervous.

"Ready yourself. Tomorrow is a big day." the man said in a sing-song tone, leaving the boy to his devices. The underlying implication of those words obviously had double meanings. Ciel couldn't tell if he was more nervous of the first, or the latter.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_The Next Day, Le Ciel Et L'enfer_

Grell was on the verge of going insane (assuming he hadn't already before). The entire shop was filled with tension that one could cut with a knife. He wasn't used to the lack of things to do in the shop. Maylene and Finny, after having cleaned the shop and setting up the tables, they had forced themselves to sit down and simply stare at the clock. It was a feat that had never been accomplished by the two of them before. However, to make sure no mishaps happen before the Undertaker came, it was a condition that both of them had to fulfill.

Bard was busily readying the necessary ingredients in the kitchen, barely having any time to think. Since they had a large variety of ingredients for every single recipe, managing the stocks, which was Bard's primary job, was actually more difficult than one could imagine.

William was, once again, talking with Sebastian about the plan...or rather, emergency control methods if things got out of hand. Even though his career was on the line, Grell noticed that Sebastian didn't seem to be worried one bit. Rather, he seemed oddly happy for some odd reason. Was he really that confident?

Ah...what the heck. It was said confidence that made Sebastian THAT much more attractive anyway.

Once Sebastian dismissed his manager and returned to the kitchen, Grell took the chance to pounce on his other boss, William.

"William! Everything is going to be alright right? I'm not going to lose my job am I? I still have to pay installments for my red scooter!" Grell, the maniac vice-manager tugged on the other man's sleeves. William glared at Grell, who instantly got the point and released his hold on the man's sleeves.

"I do not know. Mr Sebastian didn't mention anything about Mr Phantomhive's progress. He seems relatively calm though...so I suppose it shouldn't be a problem... I think." William told the red haired man with a skeptical expression.

Grell pouted. That information didn't really help at all. He didn't like it when the entire shop's future was in the hands of the most annoying brat in the world. Grell bit his handkerchief (pinkish-red) in frustration.

"_Why Why WHY does he get EVERYTHING?!" _

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

The boy in question hugged the mixing bowl to his chest,mixing the batter with a wooden spoon with swift strokes. This was his fifth batch of batter. The others were already either sitting in the oven or being chilled in the fridge. After they were done being baked, all that was left was decorating. Truthfully speaking, the challenge of this task was not to bake the cakes, but to manage each task simultaneously. It was fortunate that he had the entire kitchen to himself. He could concentrate on his cakes and keep his mind off _other _things.

"The Undertaker is here!" Bard yelled as he barged into the kitchen, carrying what it seemed to be a platter of bone cookies (that he had apparently forgotten he had to serve in his panic). Ciel narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Tell Sebastian that the they will be ready in half an hour," the boy said as he pulled the heavy handle of the large oven down, putting in the round mould and taking out a rectangular one. It was dark brown and smelled faintly of coffee.

Bard nodded frantically and darted out again. Ciel sighed and clenched his fist. He needed to do this.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

"Ke ke... Mr Sebastian, aren't you going to help that little brat of yours?" the Undertaker grinned toothily as he stirred his cup of steamy hot latte. The chef, who sat across him in his white chef suit simply smiled pleasantly at him.

"Ciel is good enough to handle things on his own." Sebastian answered without missing a beat. He would have reprimanded the man across him for his choice of words, it it weren't for the fact that said man was a food critic.

"Oh?" the Undertaker mused. "Tell me Mr Sebastian, aren't you ever curious about his past? Do you want to know where he came from?"

Sebastian was silent. Of course he was curious. He had checked millions of times, but to no avail. Ciel's past was a complete mystery, with the exception of that odd blue ring.

But he also asked himself. What if someone came looking for him? Would Ciel leave with them? Could he bear to see the child go?

The answer was obvious.

"I've tried multiple times. If there's someone looking for him, they would have come by now." Sebastian offered as an explanation. But even he wouldn't have settled for that.

The Undertaker simply cackled lowly, but said no more. He had seen so many amusing things today. If the boy could elicit so many expressions out of the usually stoic man, he was now more interested in meeting the boy, rather than tasting his treats.

And then, the kitchen door cracked open. First came out Maylene and Finny (who had entered the kitchen earlier), each of them carrying the plates of cakes that were beautifully decorated. The Undertaker's mouth watered. He didn't expect such grandness. Sebastian must have gone all out again...just for the boy?

"Mr Undertaker." A small voice resounded from behind the waiter and waitress. The Undertaker almost giggled with glee when his eyes finally set on young Ciel. No wonder Sebastian had been so entranced by the boy.

"My my...Mr Sebastian~ Why have you been hiding such a beautiful boy all this time?" The Undertaker asked the chef who, in response, smiled thinly. "I have no wish for Ciel to be exposed to the media until he's properly trained in the craft." That, and of course, his tendency to be possessive was the other reason. He wanted to keep Ciel all to himself as long as possible, even if it were just a few minutes longer.

"Well the, let's get started shall we?" the Undertaker clapped his hands in glee as Finny shakily sat the first plate down.

On it was a snowy white cake that seemed to be covered by sugar. There was whip cream at the top, swirled into a perfect shape. It was difficult to guess the flavour of the cake by just looking at it. The Undertaker took his fork, cut into the confection and was a little surprised to see strawberry jam ooze out.

"This is a strawberry jam cake." voiced Ciel. "Freshly made this morning, I can assure you that it's both smooth and sweet. Infused with a little vanilla extract and drizzled with honey, it's perfect for anyone with a sweet-tooth." Ciel smirked a little. "It is called _Fraise_ ."

"Aptly named." mused the Undertaker as he took a small bite out of the confection. Instantly, there was an explosion of flavour. He allowed the sweet tang of the strawberries to swirl in his mouth.

"Mm....this is your doing, isn't it?" the Undertaker proclaimed as he pointed his fork at Sebastian. The other man grinned but said nothing.

The next one was the coffee cake, the very same one that Ciel had first tasted on that afternoon.

"Made using Vienna coffee beans, its bitter taste is complimented by this shop's own sweet chocolate. The assortment of berries can also be eaten as they are chosen specifically to match with this recipe... Its name is _Russet Delight_." elaborated Ciel as the Undertaker took another chuck out of the cake. This time, he said nothing and simply waved for the next cake to be served.

The next cake was obviously made from chocolate. When the Undertaker took a bite out of it, he was surprised to detect both sweetness and bitterness within the cream that covered the cake. There were pecan nuts sprinkled at the top that added a crunchy feel.

"This cake is made from both milk and dark chocolate, purposefully half-blended in order for one to be able to taste the separate flavours. A slice of orange is used to compliment the sweetness of the thick chocolate cream. It is called _Noir_."

The Undertaker licked his lips, savouring the delectable treat. It seemed as though he had found another extraordinary pastry chef. Still, he refrained from commenting and the next cake was soon served.

"This is a Mini peach flan." Said Ciel as a flat cake that was topped with an orange peach slice was set onto the table. However, macadamia nuts have been used to give it originality. Vanilla ice-cream is also used to compliment the flan. The name of this pastry is _Ochreous."_

The last cake was a cheese cake. However, on top of it was a swirl of something that seemed to glitter under the light. It was actually hardened sugar that was twisted into an elaborate pattern.

"Did you do this?" the Undertaker questioned as he savoured the last cake. The sugar instantly melted in his mouth. Together with the rich taste of cheese, it was a heavenly pastry to relish.

"Yes. This is made from Camembert cheese and brown sugar. Together with coffee, it's especially delicious. Its name is _Camembert Melts_."

The Undertaker licked his fork clean as he savoured the last remaining cake. His eyes met Sebastian whose eyes seemed to be laughing. The Undertaker sighed inwardly...and here he thought he had finally found a weak point of the perfect Mr Michaelis. This game was definitely not fun anymore.

"Well then, Mr Sebastian. You've won once again. Put this on my tab, will you? I'll be leaving a very nice present in tomorrow's papers." The Undertaker said as he stood up, reaching over the table for his top hat. He began to move...and stopped in front of Ciel.

"Practice well, little Ciel. I'll be back real soon to check on you. Bye bye~" drawled the man as he skipped out of the shop, off to find his pink pen that had been stashed away for far too long.

The shop was silent, before it burst into joyous laughter. Finny and Bard hugged each other as they danced while Maylene clapped her hands, laughing along with them. William, surprisingly, cracked a smile as he noted down the cakes' names and descriptions. They were definitely going into the new menu next season. Grell hugged Sebastian's arm gleefully and pulled him up to dance (before he was shoved away like always) and Ciel...

The little chef gave a visible sigh of relief. It was too close of a call. Standing up straight, he was ready to leave for the kitchen before he was abruptly pulled back by Sebastian.

"Where are you going Ciel? You must stay for the party. There's no _escaping_ tonight, remember?" the man chuckled merrily as he tossed the little boy into the midst of his staff members. Before the boy could respond to the man, his attention was torn away by a hug-happy Finny who hugged the boy so tight that he almost ran out of air.

The chef watched the scene from the corner, allowing several thoughts to travel through his mind. He would definitely have Ciel that night. He would finally be able to sate his ravenous appetite.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: Ooo..do I update fast or what? The next one won't be that fast though...but it'll be worth it :p Please poll in my profile poll if you haven't yet! ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW! ^^**_


	9. Chapter 8: Love Report ::lemon::

_**Chapter 8: Love Report (LEMON ALERT!)  
**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

He remembered- The very first time he held Ciel in his arms. It was winter, just like then. The man sat alone, on the couch as he shrugged off his winter jacket. He could hear the shower running from his position and could almost envision the water droplets trickling down the boy's chin, petite body and cute ass. He was impatient- that Sebastian knew. However, a few more minutes of waiting wouldn't hurt... especially since Ciel needed time to calm his turbulent feelings. The man sighed and raised his hands to his shirt's buttons. Popping them open one at a time, he idly wondered where his feelings for the boy began.

At first, the need to protect manifested within him. When he had first found Ciel, the child seemed so fragile, needy and mistrustful. Ciel's stark distaste for practically everything around him was both disconcerting and strange. The child intrigued the man on so many levels and somewhere along those lines, these sinful feelings came to be. He had never imagined he would fall for a boy. Given, Ciel was very different from any other child he had ever met.

Shedding off his white t-shirt, leaving his chest bare, the man's eyes strayed towards the bathroom door. When the pitter-patter of water against marble suddenly stopped, the man's heart jolted. The knob turned for what seemed to be eons, before Ciel entered the room, face flushed. The only thing that covered him was a large white towel.

_*Editted MA portion out in response to massive purge of fics in June 2012. Please go to my profile if you're looking for the missing part!*_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: OMG! That took ALOT out of me. I hope you enjoyed it...cuz it was a tad painful for me. XD The lemon didn't turn out the way I expected it to be but...oh wells. That always happens right? By the way..if those people who voted no in my poll are still out there, I'll love to hear your reasons. (However, if you're trying to play a joke on/flame me...then don't bother.) ALSO, I have a present for secret no# reviewer! He/she will get to decide the food theme for the first drabble for Sinfully Sweet! (And no..it's not 200 XD) **_

_**And so..erm...I need sleep. So Tata~PLZ REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 9: Plans and Plots

_**Chapter 9: Plans and Plots**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Inside apartment #666, therein laid a slumbering twosome. The younger of the two, Ciel, was spooned against his older –now affirmed- lover, Sebastian. The man had both of arms wrapped around the boy's waist and head placed on top of Ciel's. As the clock ticked continuously beside them, both lovers were lost in their dreams. Sadly enough, such fortune didn't last for long as the sun began its routine rude awakening. It allowed its rays to slip through the windows and curtains, unwelcomed.

Sebastian groaned as he sensed the glare of the morning rays against his eyes. Opening them slowly, he was quick to realise his current predicament. The memories from last night came flooding back. He looked down at Ciel and felt his usually cold heart quiver with happiness. He kissed the boy's head softly before tucking his head into the crook of the boy's shoulder, breathing in the child's sweet scent.

"Wake up Ciel." Sebastian cooed, allowing his fingers to brush against the boy's smooth, unblemished skin. The child groaned in response before he took was forced to awake. He shifted a little and felt his sore muscles screaming. When he felt his lover's teasing touches, Ciel instantly stated in a rather tart manner.

"I'm tired, sore and not in the mood to play, Sebastian." the boy muttered softly and snuggled deeper into the bed. His words were just loud enough for Sebastian to hear. The man's hand instantly halted, despite the fact that it itched to move.

Sebastian sighed inwardly- so much for a romantic morning. He should have known Ciel wasn't the sort to pin for his affections, if the last few weeks were anything to go by.

"Do you feel well enough to stand?" Sebastian asked, not really knowing what to expect despite intensive research. He had heard about the pains of being an uke, but not when said uke was a child. He heaved another sigh- now he was certain that his morals had completely trickled down the drain.

Truth be told, Ciel didn't even want to move an inch. It hurts... but it wasn't enough to completely render him weak. He definitely didn't want to lie in bed the entire day. That would be even more painful than walking around with a sore butt.

"I'm not a weakling. Of course I can." Retorted the boy as he pushed back the blankets. He blinked in shock when he saw red blotches all over his skin. He growled.

"Sebastian....."

The man in question saw the anger and countered easily. "Your skin is just too pale Ciel. Besides, I didn't put them where your clothes won't cover them." He smirked. "But I can remedy that quickly, if you will allow me." The boy narrowed his eyes and turned away.

"Dream on." The boy told his lover before shifting his legs and allowing them to dangle over the edge of the bed. He set his legs down, winced at the slight pain before standing up, unaware that a pair of crimson eyes were watching him, amused.

As Ciel slowly made his way towards the bathroom, he couldn't help but move his hips awkwardly to lessen the pain. From behind, Sebastian noticed that Ciel's movements were akin to a penguin. He attempted to stifle his laughter but failed when a chortle pierced the morning air.

Ciel gave him a cold glare, the very same one that Sebastian had taught him and slammed the door behind him, blushing so fiercely that he was almost sure that his hair had turned as scarlet as Grell's.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Sebastian blew hot air into his gloves before rubbing them together. It was bitter cold that morning and Sebastian could almost feel the ice in his bones. Winter was approaching fast, signalling the end of yet another year. He soon realised, of course, that it was nearing the day where he and Ciel had first met; 14th December. The man had also declared that said date was Ciel's unofficial, yet official birth date. It was, after all, akin to having a new life.

Last year, he had showered Ciel with a plethora of sweets that was almost enough to make one's teeth rot simply because the boy had been asking for nothing BUT more sweets. This year however, was obviously going to be a little different. And then, a sweet idea struck him. Ah yes.... being a pastry chef was the best thing in the world right then.

"It is snowing." Ciel's voice resounded, snapping the older man out of his dreams. Blinking, slightly surprised, Sebastian watched as small snowflakes began to float downwards, like crystallised rain.

Sebastian smiled. "Come Ciel. We're going to be late." The man pushed a gentle hand behind Ciel's back and urged him to move forward. The boy, although a little miffed for being treated like a child, listened and paced forward. For every one stride Sebastian made, Ciel made two. However, this time, Ciel no longer felt mismatched with his lover. Despite the fact that he had to pay a painful price, the happiness he got was double its worth.

Not that he showed it on his face, of course.

When the duo finally made it to the bakery, they spotted William and Grell talking to each other. Or rather, Grell was whining and William was trying his best to swat the pest away.

"What's the matter?" enquired Sebastian as he closed the shop's door behind him while removing his heavy coat.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell squealed in excitement. "Look at this... look at this! A cake fair~" The vice manager sang merrily, waving a piece of paper in his boss' face. A small frown marred the handsome man's face, but he refrained from kicking Grell out of the way and snatched the piece of paper from Grell's hands.

Sebastian proceeded to read off the flyer.

"Dear Mr Michaelis, you've been invited to participate in the annual winter cake fair that will be taking place on the last week of November. The cake fair will be taking place in _Fauchon_ and will be frequented by Paris' citizens and tourists alike. We hope you will join in as this is a great chance for advertising. Please reply soon...and so on and so forth..."

Ciel listened intently. The previous year, Sebastian had rejected the offer because he had already arranged an overseas trip before he had received the letter. Plus, his bakery would be in trouble because he was the only one who was able to bake cakes. Besides, it wasn't as if he needed the extra advertising...

Sebastian mused over this unexpected turn of events. After the Undertaker's visit, he supposed things should die down. However, participating in this cake fair had its merits. After all, he was no longer the only one who could make high quality sweets. Glancing at Ciel from the corner of his eyes, he then cleared his throat.

"Everyone, listen up. We're going to participate in a cake fair that will start next week. However, we'll still be keeping this cafe going."

The shop's staff members were shocked and instantly began to voice their opinions. William was, as always, the first.

"That would be troublesome, Mr Sebastian. We don't have enough hands as it is."

Finny was, of course, all for the fun and sugar. "YAY! Cake fair~"

Maylene stuttered. "Do-does that mean we'll have to break- I mean, serve more customers?"

Bard yelled, "This means a pay raise right?!"

Feeling a migraine coming on, Sebastian made a 'halt' signal with his hand, instantly silencing his servants. "Now, I'll just phone a friend. I believe he'll be able to manage the bakery while I'm gone. As for the increase in workload, I can predict that our customers would be more inclined to travel to Fauchon than somewhere further away from the city, like here. As for the staff members, some will stay here while the others join me in the cake fair. Finny and Grell, you're with me...since I'm sure you'll both agree."

The two nodded enthusiastically. Finny's mind was filled with little presents of all shapes and sizes. He simply loved the glitter and snow of winter. Grell, on the other hand, was obsessed with shopping and Fauchon was definitely one of those places that were shopping-worthy.

"And Ciel..." Sebastian began as he turned to the child who blinked in surprise. He obviously hadn't expected Sebastian to call him name.

"I'll need your assistance in the kitchen. We'll be baking for both the cafe and our counter at the fair and my two hands aren't enough." Sebastian told Ciel, whose eyes widened. Does that mean..?

"After the Undertaker's visit, it's obvious that your sweets are ready for sale. Although you still have a lot left to master, you have been able to completely grasp the basics. Besides, not just the Undertaker, but everyone is asking about you. This is your chance to make yourself known in the business." Sebastian reasoned, seeing the hesitation in Ciel's eyes.

Also, he didn't have to worry now. Ciel was all his.

Ciel contemplated the offer and nodded slightly. Although he was a little worried, he trusted Sebastian's judgement. The man had never steered him wrong before.

William grew silent, showing that he had consented with the motion. He too had a taste of Ciel's leftovers from the previous night. Although he wasn't the sort to like sweets, he could tell Ciel's skills as a pastry chef were far from amateurish. He supposed it was because Sebastian was a genius at his work and wouldn't hesitate to tell Ciel all his secrets. And Ciel's desire to learn complemented the man's aim.

"I have a question." Bard had spoken out. Sebastian turned to him and looked at him expectedly. "Who is this friend of yours?" The others, hearing this, grew curious. Ah yes... who could Sebastian trust so much that he'll leave his bakery to him or her?

"You'll see." Sebastian smirked and headed for the kitchen. "Everyone back to your stations... it's time to open up the shop. Ciel, come with me."

Leaving a guessing bunch in his wake, the pastry chef entered the large, silver kitchen with Ciel tagging behind him with a mouth full of questions.

"Sebastian... you sure about this?" Ciel asked as he took off his winter coat and handed to Sebastian who hung it on the rack in the changing room (which was attacked to the kitchen).

The man chuckled in response. "Ciel, I don't do things that I'm not sure of, you know that." And he was right. There was a reason why Sebastian managed to achieve so much in life. Not only did he have the looks, but also the brains. He knew that he would most likely meet his rivals at the cake fair...but what's the fun without healthy competition yes?

Ah- that reminds him.

"I suppose so..." Ciel drawled as he tied on his white apron. "What do I need to do anyway?" Ciel asked as he raised a brow. Knowing his guardian, he was surely plotting something for the fair...and that would probably make the shop even more famous than it already was.

"We're going for a white theme and our main attraction will be white chocolate cakes." Sebastian said rather simply, pretending not to notice Ciel's slack jaw at his comment.

"White chocolate? Didn't you tell me it's extremely hard to make cakes out of those?" Ciel exclaimed.

"Which is exactly why we're doing it!" The man countered as he placed on his chef's toque and walked out into the kitchen.

Ciel sighed. This man was really impossible.

"Oh and Ciel? We're going on a date." Sebastian mentioned nonchalantly as he pulled out mixing bowls, sieves and bags of flour. This time, Ciel's jaw really did hit the floor. He tried to suppress his shock and remain calm... but still a little flushed, nonetheless.

"Why...?"

Sebastian smiled. "We need to look for more ingredients and Lau had given me a tip off recently...and I want you to be with me since we're in this fair together. Also, do I need an excuse to bring out my lover?"

Ciel's eyes widened and then quickly looked the other way...anywhere else except from Sebastian's laughing crimson eyes.

"I guess so..." Ciel mumbled and walked hastily into the storage room. Sebastian smiled and went about doing his job, barely noticing when Bard entered the room and too headed for the storage room.

Sebastian then heard Bard talking.

"Need help Ciel? Those bags of sugar can be quite heavy... oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask you. Did something happen? You're walking like a duck."

There was silence.

"SHUT UP YOU IMBECILE!"

_This_ time, Sebastian laughed out loud.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Okay...long AN on the way.**_

_**SORRY for not updating sooner. Also, I apologise for the shortness. I have only one reason. EXAMS, Actually, I prolly won't be updating anytime soon next week, or the week after that. I won't be updating for at least two weeks because this exam is extremely important. And it seems I'm too worried to be able to write as much XD**_

_**As for Sinfully Sweet, I might write a couple before I return to Sickly Sweet. We'll see. Also, can anyone guess who Sebby's friend is? The first person who tells me will be able to get to decide on Sinfully Sweet chapter two's food theme.**_

_**Oh and congrats to Doublebend on winning the first one!**_

_**Next..erm... comments for last chapter. I WAS thinking of ratatouille when I did the review...simply because I LOVED the review XD (That sounds stupid now that I said it). So yeah...it WAS intentional XD. **_

_**Annnd yeah. Happy belated Halloween~**_


	11. Chapter 10: Dates and Cheeses: Part One

_**Chapter 10: Dates and Cheeses: Part One**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

"So you'll be coming over for a visit?" Sebastian asked as he spoke into the phone's speaker. A muffled voice vibrated on the other end, replying to Sebastian's enquiry. The crimson-eyed chef smiled at the man's response and bid his goodbyes. It had been a long while since they had spoken. As he placed the phone back onto its stand, Ciel exited the shower, already dressed in his pyjamas which consisted of a large shirt belonging to Sebastian and boxer shorts.

Climbing into bed as he rubbed his eyes, Ciel let loose a small yawn, tired from the day's activities. Due to his intensive training for the Undertaker's visit, he had been lagging behind in his schoolwork. Although he didn't have much of a problem with its content, the sheer quantity of work that needed to be done daunted even this child genius. When Ciel had reached home that evening, he had to finish his work within the hour when Sebastian cooked their dinner.

Besides, it wasn't as if he had any time in the following day either. It was his and Sebastian's 'first date'. He almost growled at the absurdity of the thought. A date with Sebastian? No way!

"So Ciel," Sebastian started in a casual tone, giving Ciel a side glance as the boy slid under the feather covers, relishing its warmth.

"What?" the boy asked tartly as he patted his pillow. He wasn't in the mood for one of Sebastian's mind games that the older man absolutely adored.

Sebastian's smile didn't falter at the uninterested tone for one moment. He could see through the boy's moods anytime. After all, he was the one that had taken care of him for four long years. Ciel had been in a grumpy mood, more so than usual. Being the "perfect" guardian, the older man knew exactly what was bugging the adolescent.

"Is there something you want to tell me about tomorrow?"

The boy in question simply harrumphed and turned onto his side, his back now facing Sebastian. However, seconds later, his reply soon came.

"It is imbecilic." Ciel had muttered in a soft tone. Like always, Sebastian had to play guess-what-Ciel-is-trying-to-get-at. It was odd. Ciel had always been straight to the point, concise and accurate. However, when it came to personal issues, the child always seemed to be beating around the bush.

The man hummed in response, switched the bedside lamp off and allowed himself to slide down from the headboard. His hands then reached out to encircle his young lover's tiny waist, pulling Ciel closer towards him. The boy, who was definitely _not _expecting this form of interrogation, let loose a shrill yell.

Unfortunately for Sebastian's ears, Ciel's voice wasn't going to break for a couple of years.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ciel exclaimed once he overcame his shock, struggling to escape from the older man's hold but to no avail.

"Calm down." Sebastian told the wriggling child in an even tone that hid his own feelings. He didn't want to admit it, but seeing Ciel being hesitant about their "date" caused an inexplicable anger to rise within him. Still, he pushed those irrational emotions aside and told himself it was obviously something else that had bothered his young lover.

Ciel wanted to resist more; however, it was obvious that he wasn't getting anywhere. Seething slightly at his level of ineptitude, the boy fumed even more. He could never get his way when Sebastian was concerned.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you." Sebastian attempted, trying to coax an answer out of the boy.

Ciel ceased his motions, now panting a little from his exertions. He didn't want to voice his reasons as he knew they were unreasonable and illogical. Plus, he was almost positive Sebastian would be so smug that that infuriating smirk would be plastered across his face for days on end.

"_How could I tell him it's because every time we go out, girls ALWAYS hit on him?!" _

Now that they were actual lovers, Ciel knew that there was one less barrier restraining his (unconscious) jealousy. What would happen the next time he saw one of those harlots flirting with him? Plus, with a _child _by his side, Sebastian would just seem more appealing.

"Nothing." Ciel whispered. And before Sebastian could probe anymore, Ciel cut in. "I'm sleepy. Goodnight." Pulling the covers over his head, Ciel forced himself to cover his eyes and ignore Sebastian's arms that were still around him.

And was it just him or did they just tighten?

"Don't think you've escaped me Ciel." Sebastian murmured as he felt the boy stiffen just a smidge. And then, the silence and stillness of the atmosphere lulled both of them to sleep.

O

O

O

_**The next morning... **_

Sebastian browsed through the cabinet, pulling out the winter clothes that he had kept at the back since last year. Today was especially bitter cold, even in the morning and they had to resort to drastic measures.

Ciel, who was standing at Sebastian's side, was adorned in a black long sleeved wool sweater that even covered his neck. He also wore dark blue jeans that were just long enough to reveal his small winter boots underneath. And then, Sebastian tossed him a long scarf, a blue knitted hat, a pair of gloves and ear muffs. He stared at the last item with uncertainty.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Ciel as examined the object with distaste. He didn't like it when the damn thing tickled his ears.

"Unless you want your ears to freeze off, then yes." Sebastian reasoned as he pulled out his own apparels, ones that were obviously a bigger size than Ciel's. It was times like these that Sebastian regretted not getting a car since he didn't really need one. After all, the bakery was just a few blocks away and there were multiple convenience stores nearby for them to get their daily supplies.

Breathing a slight sigh, Ciel put on his ear muffs reluctantly as Sebastian too slid on his thick coat.

"Let's go Ciel." called out the older man as he held out a hand for Ciel to grab onto. The boy stared at the outstretched hand and then back at those crimson orbs, raising a brow.

"The day I hold your hand in public is the day that will never come." Announced the boy in an arrogant tone as Ciel walked past his older lover, head held high.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and followed the boy out. What did he think Ciel would accept the offer anyway?

O

O

O

_**Hours later...somewhere out in the countryside....**_

Ciel's brow twitched for the umpteenth time that day. Once again, Sebastian did something that completely baffled him. Instead of heading to some sort of food market to inspect their produce and having a *cough* romantic lunch, Sebastian brought him to some rural area outside of Paris via train and now, cart. As far as he could tell, they were already miles away from home. That discomforted him greatly.

"Sebastian..." Ciel growled the best he could while glaring at the older man who seemed to be in an extremely good mood.

"Hmm?" The other man hummed in response, seemingly oblivious to the child's anger which was mounting by the second.

Looking back to make sure the cart driver wasn't listening, Ciel hissed his words. "Is this your idea of a date?! What's wrong with your head?"

Sebastian chuckled deeply. An angry Ciel was cute, but a confused Ciel was even cuter.

"You'll see." -were the only two words that Sebastian had offered in return. Ciel, in turn, muttered harsh words under his breath, a majority of which that were insults directed towards the infuriating man.

Just mere moments later, the cart stopped in its tracks. Noting the pause, Ciel turned and was surprised to see a large farm just over a large hill.

"Here's your stop." The cart driver gruffly said as his passengers alighted from his vehicle. Sebastian thanked the driver and tipped him while Ciel glanced over the rural area. He didn't know such places still existed in the first place.

"Where are we?" Ciel had asked in bewilderment as he followed after Sebastian who had began climbing the dirt path up the hill.

"This is where I get all my dairy products and some fruits; Noah's farm. They provide the best quality produce." Sebastian explained as he trudged towards the entrance of the farm. From afar, he could see several figures. Despite it being winter, the animals were still out, enjoying the cool air. Amongst the livestock, there were also human figures. One of them spotted the approaching two soon enough.

"Mr Michaelis! Long time no see!" called out a man who had dark orange hair. When Sebastian and Ciel drew closer, Ciel could easily see that he was the leader of the small group present.

"Mr Joker... it is a pleasure to see you again." Sebastian greeted the man with his classic business smile and an outstretched hand. "How is this year's harvest?"

"Pretty good. We've got new stuff for you to sample." The man dubbed "Joker" accepted the handshake, grinning from ear to ear. It was only then that the man noticed that Sebastian wasn't alone.

"Who is this?" the man had asked, giving the boy a look over. Ciel resisted from hiding behind Sebastian. He definitely didn't like being under scrutiny by someone unknown. Weird name though- Ciel thought.

"Ah..." began Sebastian. "This is Ciel. He is my apprentice and I've brought him here today to have a tour of your farm."

"Ohhh..." drawled Joker. "Well, the more the merrier! Give me a minute and I'll go talk to the guys before I bring you to the storage rooms. They'll be lost without me." With that, the man trotted off to find his companions, or co-workers on the farm.

"So this is where you get your cheese? I would have never thought..." Ciel commented as he watched the animals sunbathe. Daylight was short so he supposed they had to make the best of it. There was a tall female with curly hair tending to a calf and she was being assisted by a shorter male who seemed rather enthusiastic to help out.

At the side there were two small figures, a boy and a girl who seemed to be brushing the thick wool of a couple of young sheep. It seemed like a relatively normal farm. So what makes this farm so different from all of the others?

Sebastian followed Ciel's gaze and smiled. "These labourers may seem young, but they have generations upon generations of teachings from their ancestors. They've picked up skills that obviously cheese factory workers and owners didn't. Their fruits are also sweet and free of chemicals. However, knowing that, they charge a high price. Still, every man has to sacrifice something in some way for his art."

Ciel nodded as he listened. Sebastian's own cakes back at the cafe were much more expensive than your usual confections. He supposed this was the reason why.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Now, let's go check the cheese storage out! Jumbo's waiting!" announced the Joker as he waved his guests to follow him.

The first thought that went through Ciel's head: _Jumbo? As in the elephant?_

"Welcome." A buff man greeted Sebastian and Ciel as he held onto a large wheel of cheese that had the word "Gorgonzola" written across it. As Sebastian greeted the cheese maker and conversed with him, Ciel peeked at the shelves that seemed to hold several types of cheese.

There were all sorts of cheeses: Mozzarella, Parmesan, Cheddar, Camembert and more. Some of which were rather common and others which Ciel hadn't even known had existed.

"Would you like a taste?" The tone was polite, but it definitely didn't match the voice that went with it. Ciel blinked at the large man who had handed to him a palette of cheeses. Refusing to look intimidated by the towering figure, Ciel gingerly took a toothpick which had a small piece of cheese stuck on the other end and sent it careening into his mouth.

The cheese tasted...different from what he expected.

"That's Crottin de Chavignol." Sebastian told the boy as Ciel allowed the taste to melt on his tongue.

"It tastes nutty." Ciel commented, slightly surprised. Joker chuckled from the sidelines. First-timers were always amazed by their assortment of cheeses. And then, he was surprised when his two guests began to dive into a deep conversation about how certain cheeses could be used in pastries. He knew the child was an apprentice of Sebastian's...but for someone as young as the boy to know so much?!

"Mr Joker." Sebastian suddenly called out, snapping the farmer out of his stupor.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'll like the usual, 2 wheels of your new Gorgonzola and a wheel of this Crottin de Chavignol. I'll be paying in cash."

The farmer nodded in acknowledgment. "Then please wait a moment. I'll have to fetch the checkbook. Jumbo! Bring the cheeses out!" With that, Joker walked out of the barn with Jumbo tagging along, carrying two large wheels of parmesan cheese. The pair of guests was now left alone in the cheese barn.

"Were you surprised?" Sebastian asked the boy, who was now slightly embarrassed. He had thought Sebastian was going to do something that would be more... mortifying than this.

"Yes." Ciel offered softly, staring outside the window where he could see a tan-skinned man hauling a bag of carrots, probably the last of the fall harvest.

Sebastian smirked. "This isn't the end of it, you know." Ciel looked up, somewhat startled. The man had more in mind?

"Wha-" Ciel began to ask, but was cut off when Sebastian suddenly swooped in for a sweet kiss. The hot assault, combined with the cold weather caused Ciel to shiver involuntarily. He tugged at Sebastian's heavy coat, unsure of whether he should ask for more or push his audacious lover away.

A few seconds later, they broke apart. Ciel panted slightly, glaring at Sebastian who had that smug grin on his face again. Trailing his gloved hand over Ciel's flushed cheek (from the bitter cold and their...activities) the man said while smiling brilliantly. "Let's have lunch now, shall we?"

Ciel simply stared. "Ha?"

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: Okay..This is bad...REAL bad. I'm SOOO sorry. This took me like a week to write O_O.. *needs to get back her muse which has gone on holiday* Anyway, I'll reveal the answer for the previous chapter in the chapter after this. Hopefully, the next one, which will be definitely more interesting, won't take me this long to churn out. Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**_

_**Also, I'm DEFINITELY going to post Sinfully Sweet up soon. And as for the reviews for the previous chapter...I'm just going to say a BIG THANK YOU right here...since it's been so long since you've reviewed. THANKS SO SO SO VERY MUCH!  
**_

_**Current stats: 232 reviews, 14000+ hits, 117 faves, 149 alerts~ **_


	12. Chapter 11: Dates and Cheeses: Part Two

_**Chapter 11: Dates and Cheeses: Part Two**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

The soft chatter of the diners floated in the air as Ciel fidgeted in his seat, desperate for this little 'date' to be over. However, his wish was far from being fulfilled since he was stuck with Sebastian, in the middle of nowhere having lunch, of all things.

"_How did he even know there's a restaurant out here?!" _Ciel had thought to himself, somewhat stunned when he had first entered the place. It was obviously a place with class and by the looks of the prices on the menu, Ciel was sure they were going to burn a hole in his guardian's wallet.

Then again, he wasn't even sure how rich Sebastian exactly was.

"What do wish to have Ciel?" Sebastian's melodious voice drifted over the table, snapping Ciel out of his midday daydream. The child seemed startled for a few seconds before noticing that their waiter was waiting for his response expectedly. Suppressing a blush that threatened to rise up his neck, Ciel coughed and replied rather softly.

"Number twenty-seven please."

Nodding in acknowledgement as he wrote down Ciel's order, the waiter turned to Sebastian and asked politely. "Do you wish to have some wine to go with your meal, sir?" Sebastian shook his head in denial and dismissed the waiter.

"The Blanquette de veau?" Sebastian read the dish name off the menu with a raised brow. He looked up to meet the gaze of an irritated blue-eyed doll. "Rather simple, don't you think Ciel?"

"I'll choose whatever I want." Ciel replied hauntingly; temper flaring up another notch when Sebastian chuckled lightly at the arrogant and childish response.

Ciel tore his gaze away from Sebastian's crimson orbs, allowing it to examine the restaurant's interior. The tables were covered with blood red silk that was velvety smooth to the touch. On it were two sets of silver tableware that glinted under the dimmed lights. The windows were covered by dark cobalt curtains, blocking the winter sun out. To finish it off, there was a single white candle that stood alit at the middle of their table. It was horribly, sickeningly romantic and that was what disturbed Ciel to no end.

Granted, the place was quite private. No one else seemed to have noticed them as the other diners seemed to be absorbed in their own little worlds.

"Ciel." Sebastian's mellow voice cajoled from across the table. Reluctantly, but never one to fully-heartedly resist, the child looked up, only to be trapped under the smouldering garnet orbs that seemed to be affixed onto him. A single tingle travelled up the boy's spine and he shivered when Sebastian had allowed his lips to curve into that smug grin of his.

It was smirk #3- the one that implied that Sebastian was keeping something secretive from him. (Sebastian had five different kinds of smiles.) It was also the one that Ciel would constantly respond with a low growl and clenched teeth.

And then, a salacious idea struck Ciel's mind. If Sebastian wanted to play, he'll have his own form of revenge. Although it would be rather out-of-character of him, Ciel was far too furious to just let this slide. He had been tortured (mentally) for the entire morning. It was time karma turned on Sebastian no?

And as though as the heavens had answered his wishes, their food arrived. While Ciel had chosen the Blanquette de veau, Sebastian seemed to have selected the restaurant's special - Wine-Poached Salmon with Black Truffles.

However, if his plan didn't work, Ciel would be humiliated for life. Although a French veal dish probably wasn't the best choice, he would have to make do. Still, when it came to Sebastian, Ciel threw all reason out the window and acted on instinct. This was one of those moments.

Sebastian's keen senses noted the swift change in aura surrounding his petite lover. The boy stiff's posture had relaxed, his hands were now perched on the table as he leaned forward and the scowl was replaced with a playful grin. Sebastian furrowed his brows at this sudden change. It was almost as if Ciel was being...coy. But no! Ciel was _never_ coy.

Until now, that was.

And then, just mere seconds later, Sebastian found himself hopelessly at the mercy of his young charge. Under the dimmed candlelight, it simply enhanced every slight movement and action of his young partner. Ciel's eyes glinted with purpose as he gave his silver spoon a sensuous lick. Although Ciel's main course wasn't spectacularly delicious, he made it _seemed_ that it was. Sebastian's skin prickled with every sweet moan and fingers twitched at the sight of the pink muscle lapping up the creamy-coloured sauce. It made it ten times worse when he knew that this was probably the first time Ciel had teased him on _purpose_. Despite the fact that there didn't seem to be any visible evidence that Sebastian was close to cracking, Ciel could see the difference, or rather, feel it.

"Ciel. What did I say about playing with your food?" Sebastian said tartly, cursing the fact that he had been unable to tear his gaze from Ciel since the beginning of this fiasco. He had decided to ignore Ciel and his antics, much to the chagrin of the child opposite of him. Still, the boy wasn't one to give up...but neither was Sebastian.

"I'm not playing." Ciel retorted, tone seemingly innocent although he was obviously not. "The food is really good. There are other fabulous eateries besides your bakery, you know?" A smirk. It was a blatant lie. Once he had tasted Sebastian's sweets, nothing else seemed to be able to satisfy his sweet tooth except for the heavenly taste of juicy strawberries and whipped cream. But Sebastian didn't know that. And if the arched brow were any indication, Ciel had successfully managed to annoy Sebastian once again.

Score one for the mini pastry chef.

"Oh really?" Sebastian hummed as he stuck his fork into his dish as he played the ignorant card. Sebastian prided himself in knowing everything about Ciel. However, there were times that he had forgotten that Ciel knew most of his habits too. Food business was a sore subject for Sebastian, ironically; more so when Ciel was his conversation partner.

"Mmhmm." Ciel drawled, scooping up the last of the meat on his plate and chewed on it. He had to give Sebastian credit though. This restaurant was far better than anything he had expected.

"I know of plenty other restaurants." Sebastian replied as he used his knife to cut yet another piece of the fish's flesh. "Maybe you'll like to visit them on our _other_ dates?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed. Damn it. He had appreciated the sentiment (with Sebastian bringing him out on dates) but he was convinced that they and dates simply did not mix. Sebastian seemed to like being mysterious and surprising his lover while Ciel simply wanted to wring his neck half the time. But no...if more dates were involved, Ciel figured that the consolation prize (of annoying Sebastian) was enough.

"No thank you. Once a millennium is more than enough." Ciel muttered under his breath as he stuck his fork into the last chuck of meat on his plate. Sebastian simply chuckled and shook his head. "Bill please." The man called towards a nearby waiter who had nodded in acknowledgement.

Once they left the restaurant, Sebastian whispered beside Ciel's ear. "If I didn't have more planned, you would have found yourself against a tree pinned under me. Know your limits, Ciel." The child gulped a little, eyeing the man next to him who had returned to his jubilant demeanor. Sebastian was obviously the one with the power in this relationship. Now, Ciel had no choice but to acknowledge that. In the future however, he was going to change that fact.

Another carriage ride later, Ciel found himself on yet another farm. This time however, it was filled with foals and horses. His interest was perked. About several months ago, he had vaguely remembered telling Sebastian that he had wanted to try horseback riding.

After conversing with the farm owner, Sebastian had told Ciel to wait at the fence while he went to do...something. While keeping his eyes trained on a mare and its foal, the sudden clip-clop of hooves from Ciel's right caused him to turn his head.

Blue eyes widened at the sight of his guardian riding a black stallion. He looked impossibly handsome while commanding his steed to trot out of the barn. He chuckled at Ciel's expression before steering the black stallion towards a large open meadow. The quick trot soon became a sprint as Sebastian showed his skills of to his young lover.

"Show off." Ciel had muttered; although he could barely keep down a rare smile. Ciel was reminded just how lucky he was to have...a partner like Sebastian. True- they weren't the most conventional of couples –Ciel flinched at that word- but one nonetheless.

"Want a ride?" The farmer, Clause, asked Ciel from his side. Ciel was at first, startled, but quickly realise that the man was waiting for his response. "But I...don't know how to ride." Just then, Sebastian's stallion skidded to a stop next to the fence. "You don't have to. You can ride with me." Sebastian offered, gesturing to Clause to open the fence door. Before Ciel could utter a word, he was ushered into the rally and came face to face with the large black stallion (which snorted at him).

For the first time in eons, Sebastian heard Ciel stutter. "A-Are you sure about this?!" Sebastian could only blink. Ciel, the boy who was able to recite his complex recipes with absolute ease, the boy who was the top of his grade for numerous terms and the boy who was well known for being so stoic that he could almost rival his guardian was afraid of riding on a horse?!

"Trust me." Sebastian had said. And really- that was all that was needed.

After a most painful attempt to mount the horse, Ciel leaned back against the Sebastian's chest, gulping when Sebastian snapped the reins, commanding his mount to move forward. It was nerve wrecking at first, but Ciel slowly grew accustomed to the horse's movements. Comforting words from Sebastian soothed him, allowing him to relax. While the two were on the horse, Sebastian taught Ciel the basics of horseback riding. Since Ciel was small, it wasn't easy. However, it wasn't long before Ciel was allowed on his own horse- a smaller white mare.

They spent minutes and then hours exploring the large meadow behind the farm. Time flew by and before either of them knew it, it was dinner time.

"We aren't going back yet?" Ciel had asked as he led the mare back into her stable.

"No." Replied Sebastian. "There's still one more thing."

They had a hearty dinner with Clause and his family. It was then Sebastian had asked if he could borrow Clause's car for the ride back to the city. Ciel's brow arched at this point. Just what else could there be for them to do this late at night? After a few minutes in the car, Ciel watched the scenery as they drove by. He spotted the restaurant which was now alit (for dinner time) and he could almost see the shadows of the people inside. Another few minutes later, they passed by Noah's farm. It was another full minute before Sebastian stopped the car. Ciel looked out. There was nothing except for a large patch of grass.

"Here?" Ciel asked.

"Here." Sebastian replied with a smile, gesturing for the boy to leave the car.

Ciel was still befuddled. Just what did Sebastian what him to see out here? He watched as Sebastian sat down on the carpet grass and patted the spot next to him. With curiosity overpowering his senses, Ciel complied with Sebastian's gestures.

"Look up." And he did.

Stars. An endless sea of stars that stretched from far and beyond. They glittered playfully against the night sky, some brighter than the others. Ciel was in awe. However, he almost had this nagging feeling that he had seen this somewhere before. But that didn't bother him at that moment. All that mattered was the wondrous night sky and Sebastian who had wrapped his arms around his petite lover.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Sebastian asked.

"I...did." Ciel admitted. "But Sebastian...promise me... no more dates." The child had stated in an almost pleading tone, causing Sebastian to chuckle. He then started to place butterfly kisses down the base of Ciel's jaw and then licked his neck, causing Ciel to shiver in pleasure.

"Ciel?"

"Mmm?"

"Why were you so reluctant in the first place?"

Blue eyes snapped opened and the child suddenly went stiff. Now, all his concerns seemed silly. Thanks to the rural location of their date, they didn't meet any...nuisances along the way. He owed Sebastian an explanation.

"Because...I thought it would be like the other times before... _this_ happened. Every time we go out, girls will come swarming...and mind you, I still hate getting my cheeks pinched." It took a couple of seconds for Sebastian to understand the implication of Ciel's words and then, he laughed.

"Shut up!" Ciel turned his body, his small hands now tight against Sebastian's throat, trying to choke the air out of his guardian. Sebastian forced himself to calm down, his large hands wrapped around Ciel's thin wrists. Ciel wasn't strong enough to choke him but it was getting harder to breathe.

"Okay okay." Sebastian had relented, smirking when Ciel had huffed and turned back to his original position, looking up to watch the star-filled sky. He wanted to do so many other things. To kiss Ciel. Love him. Pick him up and fuck him right there and then. But that would spoil the moment...and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I love you, Ciel." Sebastian murmured into Ciel's dark hair. And the only response he got was a pair of reddened ears and a huff. But seriously? It was enough.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O **_

_**A/N: Once again, I'm too lazy to reply to reviews. I'll do it soon..after I'll finish with other things. I promise! Hope you like the chapter and excuse the slight OCCness. O_O. All the things I said about the mystery person two chapters ago will be in the reviews. **_


	13. Chapter 12: Crushes and Friends

_**Chapter 12: Crushes and Friends  
**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Ciel sighed as he listened to the mundane ramblings of his mathematics teacher. For the benefit of the class, the professor had already repeated this section thrice. Amazingly enough, majority of the class still couldn't grasp the concept-something which had irked the boy. School was in session once again and the boy felt nothing but disdain as he sat at his desk, doing absolutely _nothing_. He had already completed his assignment ahead of time and was simply waiting for the school bell to ring, signalling the end for the day.

"BBBRING~"

"_Finally!" _Ciel had exclaimed to himself. Without a second thought, he started packing up and snapping the buckles on his bag shut. Sebastian was supposed to try a new recipe using their newly shipped cheese and Ciel would be right at his side, observing. The thought of cheese unwittingly brought the memories of his date with Sebastian back and Ciel cursed when he felt a slight flush rising up to his cheeks.

It had truly been an enjoyable evening. Both of them had returned home quickly after that. Ciel, who had been completely exhausted by the time they had reached their apartment, was only too eager to bury himself under the warm covers. Sebastian on the other hand, much to Ciel's annoyance but had relented regardless, felt the desire to steal a few kisses before he too succumbed to the need for sleep.

Pulling himself out of his deep thoughts, Ciel was ready to exit the classroom before he heard a shrill voice calling out to him.

"Cieeeel!" Lizzy had called out to her friend, giggling as she hopped into the middle of his path. The boy's brow arched a little, wondering what the heck the girl had wanted.

"Yes Lizzy?" Ciel replied in a neutral tone. As much as he didn't want to be delayed, the boy had been raised to be polite, courtesy of Sebastian. Nonetheless, he slipped the bag over his shoulders, implying that he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"You're going to _Le Ciel Et L'enfer, _aren't you? Can I come with? My mother had placed an order and she wanted me to pick it up." The girl had rambled at lightning speed. "I mean... it's okay if you would rather go alone. I can ask Christine to come with me...but since I don't want to bother her and I don't really want to go there alone..."

One of the many things that were on Ciel's "dislikes" list was girl chatter. It was incessant, shrill and infuriating. He resisted the urge to plug his ears.

"Okay okay! You can come." Ciel had relented, cringing when Lizzy unleashed a sharp squeal.

As much as Ciel had appreciated the friendship Lizzy had offered to him, the boy didn't want to...socialise, in general. He was satisfied being the outcast, seeing as he couldn't relate to most of his classmates. However, for some odd reason, Lizzy didn't want to leave him alone. He really didn't want to hurt her feelings as he could tell she was sincere in her actions...but still..

He had really hoped that someday, she would learn to keep a respectable distance.

As Ciel trudged silently along the sidewalk, Lizzy hummed a small tune by his side. She cast a sidelong glance at her companion, seemed to pause in thought before continuing to hum. She really did like Ciel and had a crush on him for the longest time. Being the daredevil that she was, Lizzy had planned to confess, soon. But...

During the time they had spent together, Lizzy had been unable to read Ciel's expressions. She knew she was the only girl he talked to, just because she forced herself to be next to him. She was also well aware of his hobbies, favourites and dislikes (but apparently not all) but that was because she took out the time to ask. Ciel never seemed to have time for her and hence, she was overjoyed whenever an opportunity presented itself.

It wasn't long before the two of them reached their destination. It was in the middle of the afternoon and one of those days where the customers came in slow waves. They entered the cafe as the shop bell rang. William looked up from his counter and closed the accounting notebook.

"Good Afternoon, Mr Phantomhive and Miss Middleford. Are you here to pick up the package for Mrs Middleford?" William enquired. The girl nodded enthusiastically as Ciel chucked his schoolbag behind the counter, already heading for the kitchens.

"Ah yes. Mr Michaelis is about to put his finishing touches on your order. I apologise as you've arrived to collect the order a little earlier than what was recorded in our book." William had reasoned as he pushed his dropping glasses upwards, flipping through the pages of his book.

"Do you mind taking a seat?" William had asked, never one to miss a beat. The girl and her family had been long time customers and should be treated as such. Lizzy seemed to mull over this for a while before spotting Ciel's retreating shadow into the kitchens.

"Oh second thought Will, I'll go watch Sebastian and Ciel. That is okay right? Thanks and bye!" Lizzy had prattled before zipping after her crush before William could even get a word in.

When Lizzy had burst into the kitchens, she was astonished to find it so...huge and spotless. Ciel was nowhere in sight and she only saw Sebastian hovering over her mother's order and rummaging sounds from the storeroom. (Bard was inside).

It didn't take long for Sebastian to take notice of the extra addition in the kitchens- that and the fact that Grell had came bursting in after her, under William's orders.

"Sebby! Will wants me to fetch the little blondie out. I hope she didn't bother you dearest!" The red maniac giggled as he flipped his outrageous long red hair.

"It's alright Grell. I've got it under control." Sebastian told the now disappointed red-haired employee who shuffled out with his head hanging. Lizzy bit her bottom lip, wondering if she was truly being a fuss. Still, her desire to find out about Ciel more, especially in the place where he shone (or so she heard), overrides everything else.

"Is there something you need Miss Middleford?" Sebastian asked with a grin, the twitch of his brow went unnoticed. Still, he was able to meticulously apply the finishing touches to the cake the Middlefords ordered. He knew who Elizabeth was and needless to say, he wasn't as oblivious as Ciel was.

Lizzy seemed uncertain for a brief moment, but decided to ask anyway. "Do you know if Ciel..erm...likes anyone?" The moment those words left her lips, Sebastian's crimson orbs widened. Of all questions, he wasn't expecting _that_ one. He didn't expect the girl to be so... forward? She made her intentions clear and didn't even seem embarrassed to ask him. But of course...if she knew the truth...

Sebastian, like the possessive man he was, definitely didn't like where this was going. Lizzy was, in the end, a very pretty girl, was Ciel's age and was without a doubt; interested in the blue-eyed doll he called his lover... But to openly discourage the girl like that? He couldn't do it. (Well, he could. He just didn't like the possible consequences)

"I...wouldn't know. Ciel isn't the sort to wear his heart on his sleeve. It is true that I'm his guardian... but I'm sure that even if he does, he won't tell me." Sebastian lied without blinking. At those words, the blonde girl felt her heart sank in disappointment. She thought that if she were to possibly ask Sebastian, the only person who Ciel seemed so attached to, she could find out something.

"Lizzy? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked as he emerged from the backroom, having changed into his pristine white uniform. Lizzy seemed happy that Ciel had noticed (how could he not?) and eagerly answered, much to the chagrin of Sebastian.

"Can I watch you work? Just until Sebastian is done with mother's order. This is my first time in a kitchen like this." The girl explained, hoping that Ciel would allow her. Ciel turned to look at Sebastian who seemed to be able to automatically read his question.

"She can stay but she has to be quiet." Sebastian told Ciel, who then shrugged and then went towards the sink to wash his hands. "You may take a seat in the corner Miss Middleford. This will take no longer than a few more minutes. Quite a tall order, this one is." Sebastian had stated as he returned to his project, also updating Ciel on the current orders and things he needed to do for that day.

Lizzy watched on and was in awe of the two male's perfect concentration and grace. This was a Ciel that she hadn't seen before. He seemed so different as compared to the Ciel she had observed in class. He seemed almost...happy.

With a start, Lizzy realised that Ciel _was _happy. The barrier that he had placed around himself in school seemed nonexistent. In class, Ciel barely spoke two sentences unless he was answering a question. Here however, there seemed no end to his sentences which were then parried with Sebastian's responses. It was rather obvious how much Ciel had held back in school.

She was confused. Shouldn't they be comfortable with people their own age? Ciel seemed more comfortable in here as compared to anywhere else.

"Your order is ready, Miss Middleford." Sebastian said, snapping Lizzy out of her daydreams. "Oh yes..thank you Sebastian." Lizzy had smiled as she accepted the box from the chef. "I'll be going now...see you tomorrow Ciel." Lizzy waved goodbye and exited the kitchen, more befuddled than ever.

Once Lizzy's footsteps faded into the background of the customers' chatter behind the door, Ciel commented briefly. "She's been acting weird lately. It's becoming bothersome."

Sebastian was silent for a moment, mulling over Ciel's words. He was confident that his young lover's heart wouldn't waver that easily. However, he was bothered with how the boy was going to handle the situation. Ciel was approaching an important part of his career and as his mentor; Sebastian was worried how this was going to affect Ciel.

Or maybe he should just admit that he _was_ indeed jealous.

"Ciel," Sebastian started. "Can't you see what is going on?" In response, Ciel frowned in annoyance. He hated it when this happened. Sebastian was always all-knowing while he was left in the dark. "How can YOU know something about my classmates while I don't?" Sebastian chuckled, albeit a little too darkly for the boy's tastes.

"You will see." His older lover said, returning to the task at hand- mixing the mixture for a cinnamon soufflé. Before Ciel could purse the matter, Sebastian cut him off. "There are many things you have to do, don't you? We have to be free later to welcome our help later." Lizzy forgotten, Ciel's interest was perked.

"I still refuse to believe that you have friends, honestly." Ciel commented in a snarky tone, rolling his eyes as he did so. Sebastian smiled at that. "Well, he is not so much of a friend than he is a...senior in the business."

Ciel rose at brow at that, harrumphed and went back to his job. After all, it was only a matter of time before they met the guy...or lady.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

"Sebastian? Did you finish the recipe that will be our main dessert during the fair?" Ciel had asked offhandedly, hauling a bag of flour into the storeroom.

"Yes. When he gets here, we'll all have a slice of it – together with the rest of the staff." Sebastian replied without missing a beat despite the fact that he was drizzling caramel all over the tower of pastry balls with careful flicks of his wrist.

Ciel figured that the completed dessert was seating in the fridge, ready to be devoured. Unconsciously, he licked his lips at the thought of yet another mouth-watering dessert. It was unfortunate that Sebastian didn't miss it.

The couple hadn't had sex since their first time. After being celibate for so many years and then finally getting some, Sebastian found himself...hot around the collar on more than one occasion. On the other hand, Ciel seemed unperturbed by the whole matter. He cast a side glance to Ciel once again and refrained from muttering profanities under his breath. It was not like him to get sexually frustrated!

He looked at the clock and was more than happy to note that it was a few minutes to closing time. His friend was scheduled to arrive once the shop closes. At the very least, he could busy himself to get his mind out of the gutter.

But he really did want to do Ciel in the kitchen at least once...

"It's closing time sir." William's cool voice cut through his thoughts. Sebastian managed to regain his composure within a millisecond.

"We'll be right out." Sebastian told the manager in his business tone. William nodded in acknowledgment before moving out of the kitchens.

"Ciel, get the cake in the fridge and meet me outside." Sebastian told the boy who waved at him, already heading for the fridge.

Sebastian sighed, pushed those dirty thoughts away from the moment and headed out. At the same time, he could hear the shop's bell ring,

"Welcome, Mr Tanaka."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: Ha ha ha,,, I have completely no excuses. Filler chapter- that much is obvious. The whole Kuroshitsuji season 2 thingy finally made me emotional enough to finish the darn chapters. I have always hated fillers...but I hate writing fillers more. O.o This time, we get a look of someone else looking into the relationship between Ciel and Sebastian. Or rather, this is just part one of the whole thing. Lizzy will come in again soon I think.**_

_**Only someone said Tanaka in the reviews of the chapter before this. I guess I'm not replying to those reviews after all..he he he. I got seriously derailed from fanfic-writing. Well..hope you weren't too disappointed with this chapter! R&R please~**_


	14. Chapter 13: Rivals and Games

_**Chapter 13: Rivals and Games**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Tanaka was Japanese and an old man with invaluable experience of the world of sweet pastries. He was a renowned pastry chef during the old times- a person that any professional pâtissier would respect. However, time is cruel. As Tanaka gradually lost his sense of taste and the dexterity of his hands, the old man realised it was time to retire from the world he loved so much. Now, his time was mostly spent on teaching the young ones who had a fiery passion that was enough to scorch a forest. One of them was Sebastian who had, rather obviously, surpassed his mentor.

Raw talent was one thing. However, to polish that talent requires more than just brute force. Sebastian was fresh out of university when he had first met Tanaka. Having finally gained independence from his overbearing parents, Sebastian started to attempt his hand at baking. Soon enough, Tanaka had realised his tutee's flair for baking. Although he had a few rough spots here and there, Sebastian managed to make a name of his own. It was just mere years before the awards started to rain like cats and dogs. _Le Ciel Et L'enfer_ was soon opened and the rest was, needless to say history.

Ciel, being the studious cool-geek he was, knew who Tanaka exactly was. What he didn't know however, was that even _Sebastian _needed to start off from learning from someone else. It seemed surreal that his guardian (and lover) had gotten this far in just a few years. Granted, Ciel was no amateur to this business...but being young certainly had its disadvantages...especially in the muscle area. Ciel frowned. Then again, it seemed unlikely that he would gain any muscle. His thirteenth birthday was on the horizons and it seemed as though as he hadn't grown an inch.

Ciel chanced a glance at Tanaka. He seemed like a nice old man- cheerful and encouraging. It was hard to believe how different this pair of teacher and student was. As Tanaka gave Maylene his coat and scarf, the old man turned to greet his ex-student.

"Ah- Sebastian. How is business?" Tanaka asked in a light cheery tone, holding out his hand to shake Sebastian's. The other accepted the gesture readily as a small smile graced his lips. Although Sebastian's skills were better than Tanaka's ever were, the younger chef still respected the old man.

"It is as it should be." Sebastian replied while Ciel rolled his eyes. That obviously translated to –'Better than ever before.' It was to be expected after all, especially after that review the Undertaker had given. Ciel bit his lip at that thought. That was also the day... Ciel shook himself out of his thoughts. That was too dangerous of a territory to step into then. Fortunately, his concentration was instantly shifted when he saw a hand in front of him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr Ciel Phantomhive. Ho ho... I'm sure Sebastian must have been a difficult teacher." Tanaka commented lightly. Blinking, Ciel gave the old man a wry smile and accepted the handshake. "You have no idea." The old man chuckled while Sebastian simply resisted running his palm down his face. The boy could tell he was going to like his teacher's teacher already.

O

O

O

Tanaka titled the fork at an upwards angle, tasting a small piece of the cheesecake that Sebastian had made that afternoon. His eyes widened visibly but relaxed within the next second. He chuckled and picked up the napkin and patted it against his lips.

"You never cease to amaze me, Sebastian. Your instinct towards ingredients is just as sharp as ever. Once again, I'll ask. How do you do it?" Tanaka inquired, lifting up the cup of tea Maylene had then placed before him. Earl Grey- a classic favourite.

Sebastian smiled and gave the same response he had been giving Tanaka since the beginning. "It's a secret." After all, if he were to tell everyone the secrets to his success, then everyone would be doing the same. The man didn't plan on divulging his secrets anytime soon. Well, maybe. He could make an exception just for Ciel.

Ciel sat at the opposite end of the table, watching the dynamics of the relationship between ex-teacher and ex-student. It seemed as though Sebastian was perfection incarnate since the beginning while here he was, working his butt of just to make himself seem worthy enough to be Sebastian's apprentice.

His age was just an excuse.

"The festival begins next week doesn't it?" Tanaka asked. Sebastian nodded, gesturing to Maylene to start clearing the tables. Tanaka gave a small sigh and then started staring off into space. Ciel was intrigued by this. What had caused this change in attitude?

"Claude will be there." Tanaka told Sebastian. Sebastian's response to that was, to say the least, rather unexpected. His shoulders visibly stiffened, eyebrow twitched and actually allowed himself a visible sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"So he's back from Japan? I should have expected this." Sebastian then said, barely noticing that the entire staff (except William) had their ears perked. Ciel frowned. Claude? Who was this? And why did Sebastian react so violently (in his opinion) to his name? A rival?

Despite being at Sebastian's side for four years, Ciel knew that there was so much more to the man that he didn't know. He had accepted this fact. However, there were times like these where it could get annoying.

Tanaka looked at the clock and noted the time. He stood up swiftly and patted Sebastian on his shoulder.

"Both of you have grown up since then. You should try and talk it out with him. I'll be here on Monday. Sayonara." Tanaka grinned as he shrugged on his coat and disappeared out the front door.

Sebastian waved back and turned, almost blinking when he found the entire staff (once again, except William) staring at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Start closing up!" Sebastian ordered as the staff scrambled into motion. Both chefs retreated into the kitchens, heading towards the lockers where their clothes were kept.

"Sebastian?" Ciel had begun, shedding off the pristine white chef coat and turned towards the locker door so he could put it where it belonged.

"Hmm?" Sebastian hummed, already in the midst of buttoning his long sleeved shirt. His fingers were quick and nimble, sleeping through the button holes with ease.

"Who is Claude?" the boy asked, purposefully in a nonchalant tone. Sebastian, who seemed to be expecting that question, merely chuckled and snapped his locker shut. "He is just an old...acquaintance. Last I heard, he was scouted for a five star pastry cafe in Japan. I didn't expect him to be back in Paris, to be honest."

"Oh?" Ciel replied. There was obviously something else. It was obvious that Sebastian was reluctant to reveal anything more. But he was curious. Oh-so curious. This wasn't the first time a mystery person appeared in front of Sebastian. More often than not, while Sebastian and Ciel were on the streets, they would bump into one of Sebastian's ex-...conquests.

Needless to say, it wasn't a pleasant experience for Ciel. Although Sebastian's possessiveness was legendary, Ciel could come up as a close second.

Sebastian chanced a look at the pensive boy. He could almost see the gears working endlessly in his head. Truth be told, it wasn't _that _big of a secret. Sebastian simply didn't see the need to explain. He was a private man and didn't like divulging personal details. He would admit though...if there was a bane in Sebastian's life, it would be Claude.

He _could_ however, use this opportunity to score some- if you get what I mean.

William then peeked through the door. "Mr Michaelis, the shop is ready to be closed. The rest of us will leave through the front." Sebastian waved William off, dismissing his second in command. Once the lights outside the kitchen doors dimmed and footsteps shuffled off, Sebastian decided to ask the question.

"Do you really want to know?" Sebastian questioned, his voice laced with a tinge of mystery. He could almost see those cat-ears of Ciel's perk up. The fact that Ciel always seemed so curious about his personal matters shouldn't amuse him, but it did. But what was one more sin to his mounting collection of evil deeds?

The gaze in the boy's eyes told Sebastian all he needed.

"I'll tell you... if you win in a game against me." The older man stated, pleased to note that Ciel's attention was completely on him. Ciel loved games and excelled at them- that he knew. However, this one might just pose a challenge to the adventurous young boy.

Ciel was apprehensive, but snorted when he heard the word 'game' and asked "What is it this time? A game of cards? Bridges? Defense of the Ancients? Need I remind you I was _this_ close to beating you before our internet connection died?"

Sebastian chuckled. "No no... this is a game of endurance." He was almost surprised that Ciel _still_ didn't catch on.

Ciel, obviously, failed to grasp onto Sebastian's message as he arched his brow, implying that he needed his guardian to elaborate. Sebastian sighed almost wearily and closed the distance between them. Alarm signals started going off in Ciel's head.

"Sebast- what?!" Ciel near-yelped as he suddenly found himself lifted into the air. Startled, all Ciel could do was latch onto Sebastian's neck. The young boy grew steadily furious. Just what the heck was Sebastian doing? And where the hell was he taking him?! He didn't like being manhandled- seriously.

"Sebastian! Put me down!" Ciel yelled, lightly punching the side of Sebastian's head. That caused the older man to pause for a moment, before carrying on walking as if nothing happened.

Then, Ciel could hear the fridge door unlock as Sebastian pulled something out of the refrigerator. The boy twisted himself around and barely caught a glimpse of what was in Sebastian's other hand.

"Strawberry shortcake? I was saving that for tomorrow!" Ciel complained, now struggling more than ever. It was one thing to treat him like a rag doll, and another to steal his secret stash of cakes!

"And you're going to have it tonight." Sebastian murmured in a low tone, deliberately stroking Ciel's small calves. Struggles came to a standstill as Ciel was suddenly very much aware of their bodies' proximities. Remnants of that faithful night caused a shiver of anticipation to run up his spine.

Gently, Sebastian laid Ciel onto a counter. He placed a small kiss near the shell of Ciel's ear, refraining from laughing as he watched the tip of the boy's ears turned red.

Ciel was no fool. The past few days had been... suspenseful, to say the least. Sebastian didn't seem to be aware of it, but the child noticed that his guardian seemed to be seeking more ways of bodily contact. Sometimes, when Sebastian helped Ciel into his heavy long coat, those long fingers would linger on his shoulders longer than necessary. The older man had been rather touchy feely when they had unwind after a long day in front of the television. Ciel had almost expected Sebastian to jump his bones...but he definitely didn't expect it to be in the cafe's kitchen!

Teasing touches through the light material of his shirt caused Ciel to shiver. The patterns Sebastian's fingers traced didn't seem to have a definite direction. They went up, down, left and around...and then back again. Ciel's heart started to pound and his breaths came out in short pants. He yelped suddenly when Sebastian's thumb suddenly changed directions and headed south...very south.

"Oh...oh." Ciel moaned at the sensation of delicious friction _down there_. His hands started to search the air blindly, grasping at the ends of inky black hair. "Sebastian..!" The chef allowed his lips to drag over Ciel's collarbone, finding the expense of milky skin to be the smoothest treat he had ever tasted. God he missed this.

Every twitch and jerk of the little boy's body only fanned the flames of Sebastian's desires further. They had yet to discuss the rules of the game and he was already ready to devour his young beautiful charge.

"Tsk tsk." Sebastian murmured as he gave Ciel's neck a sharp nip. "Already giving up? That's no fun..." At that comment, Ciel's mind snapped out of its lustful haze. With defiant eyes, he stared right back into dark ruby orbs.

"The terms?" the boy had questioned, trying to stay focused and not be distracted by mischievous wandering fingers. But they felt _oh-so_ wonderful...

Sebastian leered. "No sounds from here on end. As much as I love them, it'll be nice to try something new. I'll allow pants....but only because you'll faint if you don't get enough air..." He slid his palm over the boy's small thighs, almost smirking when he saw Ciel bit his lip.

No sounds? That was impossible! Sebastian _knew _he was the vocal sort, as much as he didn't like to admit. But... "What if I can't?" Ciel panted, wishing that he could swat away those hands that were trailing the edges of his pants. The older man held back a grin. He knew Ciel simply couldn't resist a challenge.

Sebastian's brushed his lips against Ciel's, pecked it and nuzzled his nose against Ciel's heated cheeks.

"I get to do whatever I want with you for one week."

Ciel's brows furrowed. Well, that wasn't very different compared to their normal lifestyle. But....

"Fine. But if I win, _you_ do what _I_ want." Sebastian's smiled. The plate of strawberry shortcake still laid innocently by their sides.

"Alright. Let's begin, shall we?"

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: Emmm..yeah. It should be obvious what the next chapter will be. I solemnly swear the next update will come faster XD. Man I'm so bad =___=.**_


	15. Chapter 14: Salt and Sugar ::lemon::

_**Chapter 14: Salt and Sugar**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

*Editted MA portion out in response to massive purge of fics in June 2012. Please go to my profile if you're looking for the missing part!*

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

When Ciel came to, he found himself wrapped in Sebastian's arms, all bundled up and protected from the winter cold. Looking around, he noticed that they were on their way home. When Sebastian felt the boy shifting in his arms, he paused in his movements.

"Are you awake now?"

A glare and an angry 'hmph' was offered as an answer. Sebastian merely chuckled and walked on as their apartment came into view.

"Are you going to go back on your word?" Sebastian asked, although he already knew the answer.

"No. You won, fair and square. I'm still mad about the whole thing though." Ciel muttered under his breath. Well, truth be told, he was more embarrassed than mad. The boy would kill himself before ever admitting that though. Sebastian didn't taunt either, because he simply knew. For some reason, that made Ciel love him even more than before.

"Don't worry." Sebastian comforted Ciel. "There is only one thing I wish to ask of you in the first place." At this, Ciel's curiosity was perked.

"Let's have a birthday party at the cafe to celebrate your 13th birthday."

Ciel's eyes widened at this, but kept silent. He had always refused public birthday parties and only celebrated with Sebastian in the last few years. But this year it was obviously different. There had been so many changes in their lives. Maybe, this was another one to be added to the list.

Keeping quiet, Ciel leaned against Sebastian's chest and closed his eyes. After all, his birthday was more than just a birthday. It was the day they had met.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD COME FASTER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER! HAH! I liked this lemon better than the previous one, whatddya think? Did I improve. Also, I didn't reply to the reviews. Sorry! D: But rest assured that I treasure all of them 3333**_

_**Next, I've also uploaded a new story called Hellfire. Summary: Ciel, the incubus prince, hates submission. Sebastian, the devil noble, loves novel things. Sex was their deal and power their game. Life in hell was never this complicated. YAOI/LEMON ALERT. AU**_

_**I'm going to be writing the next chapter for this next. I'll probably finish that one within a week or two..since I have more muse for new stories XD. I held back from updating that because of this pesky chapter. I realise I can only write hot "hot" lemons when I'm high. Unfortunately, that doesn't occur much.**_

_**Also! I've added my facebook account on my profile. You may add me as a friend if you wish to. Please indicate with a KUROSHITSUJI if you are a reader of my stories XD. But of course I'll be upping my privacy in some areas...not too sure which ones yet. IMPORTANT: no mention of yaoi or anything if I allow you guys to comment on my wall. I don't want my sis and in effect, my mum to know about this. LOL~ You guys understand, right? But you may msg me/chat if you want to.  
**_

_**PS: My titles seem to be following a pattern now. LOL**_


	16. Chapter 15: Intrusion

_**Chapter 15: Intrusion**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

The faraway tweeting of birds roused the boy from his deep slumber, chasing away whatever dreams that he could have been having. Winter days like these were always the best- where despite the chilling temperatures; the sun was out and bright, penetrating through the thin curtains of their windows. Ciel let out a loose groan, annoyed at the rude awakening. He attempted to raise his hand up to shield his eyes from the glaring sunlight but was deterred when the back of his hand brushed up against something hard and warm.

He turned over, seemingly surprised at the sight of a snoozing Sebastian. There was rarely a time where Ciel would rouse from sleep before Sebastian would. But due to...circumstances the night previous, Ciel realised that he had knocked out way earlier than Sebastian had. He trailed his jewel-like eyes over the man's chiselled face, toned chest and muscled (but not overly) arms and drank in his daily fill of his sexy partner. Till now, he could sense those butterflies in his stomach whenever he cast his eyes upon his guardian. His life, despite its ups and downs, was rather perfect right now. But he was apprehensive. After all, when you've reached the top, there was no other way then to go down.

Frowning a little, Ciel decided it was about time to start his day. He shouldn't be spending all morning in bed when they had so much to do. It would distract him from meaningless thoughts too. It was also the weekend and hence, there wasn't any school. Still, with the fair coming up- they really didn't have much time left. He was reluctant to leave to cocoon of warmth though. As the boy attempted to sit up, it was only then did he realise that Sebastian had a strong vicelike grip around his torso- and he had no way of getting out of it. He hissed just like a kitten would.

With one finger, he jabbed Sebastian multiple times in the ribs, grinning when Sebastian scrunched up his eyebrows at the discomfort. "Wake up already, you big lout." The younger male chided, kicking Sebastian's knees (which was all he could reach at his height) for added effect. Mumbling some words before cracking open a weary amber eye, Sebastian took a few seconds to comprehend what the heck was going on before he focused his gaze on a mildly miffed boy.

"We're going to be late." Ciel deadpanned-never mind it was two hours before opening time. Sebastian cocked a brow, but released his charge from his hold all the same, shifting up to sit upright on the bed while Ciel moved gingerly towards the closet in Sebastian's shirt – which was of course, way too big for him. Although it was hardly noticeable, Sebastian realised that Ciel's steps were slow awkward. He chuckled silently but didn't say anything. As cold as Ciel acted, he was rather shy about the intimate interactions that transpired between them.

"Why so anxious?" questioned the man as he draped on his robe. He was, of course, assigned the duty of breakfast while Ciel showered. Then, while Ciel enjoyed a king's feast, Sebastian would take his turn in the bathroom. It saved the most time after all. Ever since both had been aware of their feelings, bathing together was not an option unless they wanted to be half a day late. Or rather, _Ciel_ didn't make it an option.

The teenager gave Sebastian a look that said it all. _The fair?_ Sebastian grinned at this but held both his hands up in defeat. "Fine fine...pancakes and syrup for breakfast?" With an affirmative nod, Ciel shut the door behind him. But before he could-

Sebastian's hand blocked his way by latching onto the door. Ciel narrowed his eyes and muttered a rather rude "What now?" The man bent over so that his gaze was levelled with the shorter male. Ciel shifted back in apprehension, discomforted but slighty thrilled by this early morning intrusion into his personal bubble, courtesy of Sebastian.

"Remember our deal?"

Ciel's brows furrowed in confusion for a few seconds before he managed to recall what had transpired between them the night previous. He flushed a bit and looked away, not wanting Sebastian to see his flushed face. Deciding to get this over quick, Ciel mumbled grumpily.

"What do you want?"

It was a miracle that Sebastian even managed to pick up those words. His amber eyes twinkled in mischief as Ciel felt the tingle in his toes. Running one hand through short dark locks, Sebastian tilted the boy's chin up and whispered his order into Ciel's ear.

"Kiss me."

Ciel, startled by this simple and yet, also difficult request could feel himself blush even more furiously. This was one of those times when Ciel had asked himself, why Sebastian? But then, he himself already knew the answer to that question. Sebastian, despite his flaws of being annoyingly haughty, was the only one who took that much effort to understand him- unlike Lizzy who only watched him from afar. He didn't know why he was this distrustful of the people around him but Ciel had an inkling that it was because of something that had happened in his past – the one that he couldn't remember. He could feel the sapphire ring bumping against his chest everywhere he went but not once had he been curious about his lost memories. He knew instinctively that he would prefer living his life here, beside Sebastian.

Ciel stood stiffly at the doorway while Sebastian waited anxiously for the boy's response. Ciel was so quiet that Sebastian had thought that the boy was actually angered by the 'order'. Just as he was about to pat Ciel's head and laugh the whole thing off, a small and swift peck landed on his cheek. His eyes widened to the size of saucers. Before Sebastian had snapped out of his stupor, Ciel had already hidden himself in the safety of the bathroom. When he was left alone, Sebastian could only chuckle to himself at the entirety of the situation. He had fallen all over again.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

It was approximately a week before the commencement of the cake fair and the entire cafe was hard at work. Even the usual slackers (note: Grell and Bard...sometimes) had increased their efforts tenfold. To elaborate, Grell was cutting back on his spastic moments and actually tending to customers while Bard had taken less smoking breaks and barricaded himself in the storage room.

The chefs on the other hand were simply much busier than before. While handling the orders that came in from the customers in the cafe, Sebastian and Ciel had to retest the new recipes whenever they had a chance. Many minor tweaks were made in order to ensure the cakes they served at the fair would be irresistible. Sebastian demanded perfection and Ciel too mirrored his guardian's demands. It spoke volumes about their _tastes_ in life.

Ciel, despite being a busy bee that he was, hadn't forgotten about this 'Claude' person that Sebastian was, dare he say it, apprehensive about. This person must be quite 'something' if he was able to cause Sebastian to even twitch. He was this close to figuring it out the previous night. But alas, Sebastian just had to thwart his efforts through...unconventional means. It was really annoying- truly. Ciel glanced at Sebastian (who was giving an order of _Black Forest _to Finny) from the corner of his eyes and harrumphed. Well, at least it was only a matter of time. It would be easy to spot this 'Claude' character at the fair.

"Ciel! Are the soufflés ready?" Sebastian called out from the other end of the kitchen. Ciel had no choice but to quickly snap out of his daydreams, hollering a 'no!' back in response. This 'Claude' issue would be settled another time. Meanwhile, he had to focus on his apprenticeship. There were many matters that had remained unresolved due to the fact that he had to spend the majority of his weekdays in school. If only he wasn't required to attend it- then he could focus his attention completely on his work. But unfortunately, laws were laws. Nothing else mattered to him though. The blue ring bumped silently against his chest as Ciel took a mixing bowl from the side of the sink.

Ever since the Undertaker's review, customers had been pouring in more so than ever. The new ones were charmed by the exuberant staff and handsome owner of the cafe while the regulars tried to peek into the kitchen, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sebastian's young student. But due to Ciel's reclusive nature and small size, what most customers saw was just a tuft of grey-black hair bobbing around the kitchen.

It was around midday when something out of the ordinary happened. The shop's bell chimed, signaling the intrusion of a new customer. A woman dressed in red from head to toe sashayed into the shop, taking in the architecture, furniture of the shop with a critical eye. She was beautiful, gorgeously so. As the other middle-aged women simmered in envy and men shamelessly admired her figure and beauty, she turned her attention to the counter where William was handling another customer's purchase.

"Excuse me." The woman said, trying to catch William's attention. A cool green gaze was shot in her direction as William closed the cash register.

"May I help you?" William asked in his best business-like tone. Grell stood behind him, watching the exchange with eager eyes. And did he mention he loved red? If William wasn't there to keep Grell in check, he wasn't sure what he would do.

"May I speak to the head chef...what's his name, Sebastian Michaelis? I have a few inquires to make about the recent food review that appeared in the newspapers. My name is Angelina Durless."

William's disinterested attitude instantly changed at the revelation of the woman's name. He knew very well who she was. She wasn't a part of the food business, but rather, a part of the tourism industry. Her company, named _**Crystal.T**_ (T for travels) prided themselves in first-class service, five-star comfort and soothing journeys across the seas. Their main business: Cruise Ships. Sebastian had been propositioned countless of times by other companies but had always rejected them. He was more a solo artist than anything else.

"Do you have some business with Mr Michaelis? Because..." William began but was then cut off by the woman donned in red herself.

"Oh no... Nothing like that. It is rather personal." Angelina replied, her tone calm and even. William felt his brow twitch. It was easy to assume where she was coming from. A beautiful woman could only mean that she had been one of Sebastian's past conquests. Unfortunately for William, over the years, he had been on the receiving end of many of the woman's complaints. Thus, when it came to situations like these, his fuse was rather short. If they pay hadn't been good, William would have hightailed out of there ages ago.

"...I'll notify him right away." William stated, turning on his heel to stride into the kitchens.

"Angelina Durless? What would she want with me?" Sebastian muttered to himself, perplexed after receiving the news from a disgruntled William. Intrigued, he told Ciel to keep an eye on the baking marble masterpiece in the oven while he went out to investigate. Having overheard William's exchange with Sebastian, Ciel was resolute in attempting to ignore what was occurring outside.

When Sebastian exited the kitchen, he was gestured towards a small table near the counter where a woman he had definitely never seen before sat, drinking her tea coolly.

"Miss Durless?" Sebastian began, pausing by her table.

"Oh no. It's Madam Durless, or Red, whichever you prefer." The woman commented swiftly, settling her cup down on its saucer.

"Yes, Madam Durless." He paused. Madam Red sounded odd to him. "I was informed that you needed to speak to me about...personal matters?" Sebastian stated. The mystery woman noted the obvious bewilderment in the man's tone and decided to cut to the chase.

"From a recent article in the newspapers, I heard that a certain individual, Ciel Phantomhive, works here."

The moment Ciel's name was mentioned, Sebastian became cautious. What did this woman want with his young lover?

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: I figured I've kept you guys waiting long enough. =_= Haha. No worries. I'm still alive and well. Anyway, if you're interested, here is what I've been doing in the past few weeks. I've been trying to become fit by going to the gym on weekdays, lose weight, etc. However, that means that I'll feel guilty and lazy if I sit at my computer for far too long. Haha =_=. I've successfully lost about 5 kg within 2+ months though XD. Also, on my weekends, I've been learning how to drive and now, I've successfully passed the driving test a week ago! XD **_

_**Anyway, the reason why I've FINALLY got around to completing this chapter is because of the airing of Kuroshitsuji 2. I LOVE THE NEW CHARRIES AND OMG I MISSED SEBBY AND CIEL SO MUCH! I didn't even realise how much I missed them . 3 the new episode!**_

_***Cough* Moving on. I'm finally going into the main MAIN plot of this story. So sit back and enjoy!**_

_**ALSO, Alice-sama has graciously offered to draw some pictures of Hellfire, my other Kuroshitsuji story for me. Go to my profile to see those pictures! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO HER YA! I LOVE YOU ALL! KEEP REVIEWING! **_

_**Current Stats:**_

_**397 reviews 52,582 hits 5 C2s 267 Favs 322 Alerts.**_


	17. Chapter 16: Blue Eyes

_**Chapter 16: Blue Eyes**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Sebastian never saw himself as protective, until then. He didn't want to lose the boy he had come to, as cheesy as it sounded, treasured so much. Ciel's presence in his life was essential to him and no one could ever replace his irresistibly beautiful lover. He had earnestly hoped that something like this wouldn't happen and had figured that the chances of someone recognising Ciel's name in the news after so many years was minimal. But then again, a boy who had been abandoned, dressed in tattered clothing on a cold night, must have some sort of back story. The man had been careless.

His expression had remained calm while dread was trekking through his bloodstream. Maybe, maybe... he was just jumping to conclusions. There was no merit in losing his sanity then. Offering Angelina a business-like grin, Sebastian bowed slightly and spoke in a silky tone that betrayed his true feelings. "Yes, it is true. My apprentice has been with me for quite a while. May I know why a gorgeous woman such as yourself would want with Ciel?"

Predictably, the red-haired diva grinned at the compliment. Albeit it was a line that was very much overused, Sebastian always managed to make anything seem refreshingly new. Angelina was torn between flirting and being professional, but finally decided that what she came for was far more important than snagging another man (no matter how sexy he was).

"I...am searching for someone with the same name. But of course, I'm not sure if he is the one. This child I'm looking for has been lost for..." the woman paused and pursed her lips in thought. "...a while. I've been looking for him for a year or so."

At that, Sebastian became immensely relieved. If it had only been a year, it couldn't be possible that the Ciel she was looking for was the same one who was in the kitchens then. Giving an almost blinding smile, Sebastian replied in an apologetic tone. "I'm dreadfully sorry, but my apprentice has been under me for more than just a year. I don't think he is the one you are looking for."

It was obvious to anyone that Angelina had seemed disappointed, if the frown that marred her features were any indication. Sebastian had an idea that this Ciel she was looking for was probably a relative. "It's alright. This isn't the first time that I've met a dead end. It's just...well, he's my deceased sister's precious son and I really wanted to do something for her. I've a picture of her." At that, Angelina dug into her purse and pulled out a photo. As Sebastian gingerly accepted the picture, he couldn't help but lock his eyes onto one of the woman's prominent features.

The woman in the photo had strawberry blonde hair, pale skin and was extraordinarily beautiful. Her lips were a natural glossy pink and it was curved upwards into a gentle, heart-warming smile. Her figure, which was hugged snugly by a simple sundress, was slim and perfect. But all those didn't matter to Sebastian. The feature of the woman that had triggered such a violent reaction in him was her eyes as they were akin to the colour of the deep sea- a sapphire blue that was a perfect match to his Ciel's. Sebastian didn't think any further on the matter as he thrust the photo back into Angelina's hands, an unreadable expression on his face.

Angelina heaved a small sigh, stood up and placed her winter wool hat on her head and gave Sebastian a slight bow. "I'm sorry to have taken up your precious time. If you ever want to take a cruise on a ship, call my company and give them my name." She winked and walked passed him. "Thank you." With that, she left the shop, a noisy bell signalling her departure. The woman in red had no idea of the turmoil she had left in her wake.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Sebastian was acting _strange_. Ciel furrowed his brows as he watched his mentor-cum-guardian-cum lover busy around the kitchens. (Boy that was a mouthful) It wasn't that Sebastian was making mistakes. Oh-no. In fact, he was as perfect as ever. But the boy could tell something was simply..._off_ from the way Sebastian interacted with Bard and they way he had instructed the boy around the kitchen. Bard, being the oblivious fool he was, didn't notice a thing. Ciel, on the other hand felt that Sebastian had been rather detached since he had returned to the kitchens...after he had talked to that mystery woman. Ciel frowned. Argh... the curiosity was eating at him! His eyes followed Bard as the man wandered back into the storage room, probably to count more supplies. Now that they were alone...

"So what did your old flame want?" Ciel asked in an almost bitter tone. One second after he realised what he had said, Ciel cursed himself. He sounded like some jealous school girl in love! How icky. Sebastian looked down at his student, half surprised and half...something else. His first response was something Ciel didn't expect completely.

"What?"

It was so uncharacteristic of the man that Ciel resisted the urge to shake the _stupid_ out of his guardian. A vein popped so loud that it echoed in the kitchens.

"THE WOMAN!... she called you out just now." Ciel muttered the last part, looking away from Sebastian himself. He missed the look of confusion and then followed by comprehension. His feelings then couldn't be any more bittersweet. Putting down the mixing bowl, Sebastian crossed the space between them in two quick strides and bent his knees so that he was low enough to hug his small lover from behind his back, burying his nose in the boy's soft hair. Ciel released a surprised yelp at the sudden hug. Okay, now he knew there was something dreadfully wrong with his guardian.

"Sebastian?...Are you okay?" Ciel asked in an uncertain tone. He looked down and realised that he was a few inches above ground thanks to the surprise hug. It was quite disconcerting to not feel the floor beneath you.

After a period of silence, a low chuckle could be heard from behind Ciel's back. The boy could almost feel the _smirk_ against his neck as Sebastian finally spoke.

"I'm better than okay. You're jealous, aren't you?" Sebastian snickered in an amused tone, turning Ciel around to face him. Somewhat embarrassed, Ciel look away and pouted like a child who didn't get his daily sweets. Chuckling once again, Ciel pushed the bangs away from Ciel's face and placed a chaste kiss on the boy's lips before swiftly returning to his mixing bowl. Ciel was suddenly acutely aware of the cold air around him despite the burning oven just a few feet away.

"As much as I would love to have my way with you, the customers aren't going to be happy with their late orders." Sebastian reasoned as he added vanilla essence into the mix, allowing a sweet aroma to permeate the air. Ciel harrumphed and returned to his duties, muttering under his breath. "It was your fault acting all weird with that woman anyway..."

He didn't notice the slight pause in Sebastian's movements before the man continued to mix as though nothing happened. All Sebastian could think of were those deep blue eyes and the feeling of having just told a _lie_.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O **_

There were many people who had blue eyes, didn't they? Sebastian had told himself that a million times throughout the bitter cold day but he had been unable to shake off the nagging feeling that Ciel was just the boy Angelina had been looking for. But...that was just too much of a coincidence. Besides, the timing didn't match! Angelina had said that he had been looking for her Ciel for a year now...whereas his Ciel had been with him for the past four years. There were too many questions left unasked and unanswered. Sebastian...he needed to know.

He needed information. Thankfully, Sebastian had more than just business contacts. He had several acquaintances from his school days that delved into different fields, including that of retrieving information. Quickly pressing the buttons on his hand phone, he rang up an ex-schoolmate who owed his several favours. It was time to get repaid.

And just as Sebastian pressed the red button on his phone after a couple of minutes of exchanging words with his old friend, Ciel entered the bedroom, towelling his wet hair. He spotted the handphone in Sebastian's hands and asked casually to begin some sort of conversation.

"Were you on the phone?"

Sebastian looked up from his phone and smiled at the boy. "Yes, I was. It was just business." And he left it at that. He didn't want Ciel to ask any further in order to prevent the pinch of guilt in him from ballooning in size. He would tell Ciel, one day. Looking at the boy who had simply shrugged, climbed onto his side of the bed and settled beneath the covers, Sebastian knew he didn't want this familiar scene to ever stop happening.

He sighed inwardly, mumbling a soft goodnight that the boy had sleepily replied. Sebastian switched the lights off and pulled the covers over them. Yes, he would indeed tell Ciel one day; just not today. It was far too soon. He needed to think this through.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

The next day, Sebastian was back to normal and Ciel was left to wonder about the woman AND this 'Claude' character. Plus, he had half expected for Sebastian to do something ridiculous with the 'obeying his orders for a week' thing. (Not that he was expecting anything, of course.) Except, the man seemed to have completely forgotten about the whole bet and reward. Ciel didn't know if he should be happy, offended or just simply mad.

It was Monday once again and Ciel had to report to his school. He was a little disappointed to realise that he wouldn't be able to see more of the interactions between Mr Tanaka and Sebastian. They would probably talk about the fair, new cake recipes and Claude. And then, an idea struck him and he nearly banged his head against the table for his stupidity. Why couldn't he just do a search on the internet?

Once he got out of class for recess, he ignored the faint calling of his name in the classroom (One word: Lizzy) and dashed towards the library where all the computers were put there for the usage of students. Although he only had a name, it was likely that this Claude was also a pâtissier of high calibre. He typed in the words 'Claude', 'pâtissier' and 'Japan'.

There was an instant response to his enquiry as the search engine started to produce news articles in Japanese. He cursed himself for not taking up Japanese when he had the chance. But as he clicked on the links provided, he soon realised there was little need for him to have knowledge on the language.

There were pictures of a man with black hair and golden eyes, as odd as it seemed. He seemed cold and calm as he collected several awards from old men that Ciel didn't recognise. And curiously, by his side, there was usually a young cheerful boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes about his age. Ciel pulled a face...it couldn't be that much of a coincidence, could it?

Ciel shut down the computer and headed for lunch before his mind could implode from even more questions.

As he strode towards the cafeteria for a late lunch, he attempted to make something out of the recent relevation. It seemed as though as he didn't know Sebastian as well as he thought after all. Ciel felt...somewhat cheated but reminded himself that it was because of the age difference between the two of them. It would be hard to know everything about his lover. He sighed to himself, pushing through the door and stepping into the noisy cafeteria. At least he figured Claude's identity out; he was no doubt a rival in the same industry.

Well, it was going to be an interesting cake fair, in more ways than one.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: This is a short one. But no worries! Next one is going to be uber long (hopefully) because it will probably be my last update before I head to Taiwan and so after, start school. Next chapter! Cake fair! I'm unable to give you guys a good long A/N this time because I'm gonna rush through review replies before i head out. There should probably be more typos here because I did a lousier check than normal. I'll come back to fix them when i get home XD. and hellfire should be updated some time this week as well! KUDOS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! R&R I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_


	18. Chapter 17: Secrets

_**Chapter 17: Secrets**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_Fauchon, _especially in the cold season, was simply overflowing with people. They had everything that would both sate the desires of food lovers and prove to tourists that Paris was indeed the place you'll get the best pastries in the world. The organisers of this winter event made sure to only invite the best of the best to the fair in order to avoid tarnishing their reputation. Sebastian, of course, was one of the favourites to 'win' this season. There wasn't an official competition but rather, a silent race to see who could attract the most customers. Through that, each store would gain sufficient media coverage- free of charge. Technically, it was a win-win deal for both the organisers and guest patisseries.

The event was going to last for a week. It was long enough for the cake shops to get their coverage in the media but short enough so that it wouldn't cause more stress due to stretching the resources between the cake stands in the fair and the respective cake shops all over Paris.

Ciel stood by Sebastian's side, already dressed in his white uniform. Finny was busy setting up the make-shift kitchen while Grell played with the positions of their chairs and tables in an effort to make the best out of the space they were allotted. It was early in the morning and the first customers could already been seen prowling the 'streets'. As Sebastian conversed with one of the organisers, Ciel glanced around the area, intent on finding Claude's stand. It couldn't possibly be far away for he had already noticed the best cake stores were placed in the same areas. Really- how devious of the organisers. They probably wanted to use the competition between the stores to increase their publicity. Not a bad move, all in all.

It was then Ciel noticed a small figure juggling with a large crate so big that it blocked his face. Now, Ciel wasn't usually such a Good Samaritan to help a stranger. However, that crate was filled with what seemed to be wine and the figure was wobbling dangerously near their carpets...

And then, he began to topple over.

"Christ! Watch out will you?" Ciel exclaimed as he rushed forward to grab onto one of the corners of the crate, preventing it from falling just mere inches above the ground. The figure that fell over landed on his back, groaning as he felt the shocks of the impact.

"Sorry...Oooo! you're the same age as I am, aren't you?" The person had said. It was only then did Ciel look up to see the face of the clumsy idiot. It took one second for Ciel to identify the boy – he was the very same one beside Claude in those pictures he had seen on the computer.

"You-!" Ciel had begun but was at a loss for words when he realised that he didn't know what to say. The boy opposite him simply took the chance to prattle on, seemingly oblivious to Ciel's shocked state.

"I'm Alois Trancy!" The boy introduced himself as he looked at the store behind Ciel. "And oh! You're from _Le Ciel Et L'enfe... _wait, you can't be that Ciel Phantomhive that was in the news, could you?" Alois' sky blue eyes seemed to sparkle whereas Ciel remained shell-shocked. It was practically a one-sided conversation. "I'm an apprentice just like you! But of course, my teacher is sooo much better than anyone here. Claude is the best! And ohh..look at the time! I've got to get these back to my stall. See you around!" And then, the boy flounced off without another word.

"Ciel?" Sebastian called out once he was done conversing with one of the directors of the company in charge of the event. The chef found Ciel somewhat... flustered?

"Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked, concerned. Ciel faced Sebastian and then turned away as Sebastian picked up a faint 'nothing' from the boy's lips. As much as Sebastian wanted to pursue the matter, it seemed that Finny was making a mess of the kitchen and he was forced to forgo the issue with Ciel.

Ciel couldn't believe he had lost his chance just like that! He silently fumed as he hadn't expected to meet the unknown boy this early into the event. But what Alois had said confirmed Ciel's suspicions about Claude having a young apprentice just like Sebastian. Sebastian...the young teen sighed. Ciel wondered why Sebastian just had to be so damn mysterious all the time! If he wasn't, Ciel wouldn't have to resort to such odd means just to find out more about his own guardian. Truth be told...he wasn't interested in this Claude character as a person, but rather how he was linked to Sebastian...in the past, at least.

The young boy then broke away from his thoughts as he turned back and pulled his sleeves up, intent on starting on a few pastries. Maybe...maybe he would have a chance to talk to Claude when all of this was over.

Hours after the official opening of the event, almost every cake stand was busy serving an endless flow of customers. Ciel barely had the chance to even breathe in the middle of all the chaos. He cursed Sebastian's ability to remain as cool as ice no matter in what situation. Several reporters and already made pit-stops at their stand, eager to try out the new recipe Sebastian had made just for the event.

"Oh! This tastes absolutely wonderful!" A female reported exclaimed as she just experienced a little piece of heaven. "Mr Sebastian...can you please tell us what did you use to make this? I can taste cheese...but also the sweetness of something else." She fluttered her eyelashes. It was as clear as day that she was flirting, like every other damn woman in the shop...and an occasional psychopath. (Grell)

Staying out of touching range but close enough so that it didn't seem obvious, Sebastian gave the woman a cool smile. "This is a special mix of local, but rarely used cheeses that can only be found in the countryside and white chocolate that I've made myself in order to achieve the effect I desire." The reporter 'ohhh-ed' and then asked a question that was surprisingly professional. "But... I thought it is difficult to incorporate white chocolate into baking aside from using it for decorations like shavings?"

"You're absolutely right." Sebastian grinned. "But it isn't impossible...as you can see. You just have to achieve the right balance of heat and ingredients when baking. As a chef, I like challenges such as this. This cake fair has allowed me to bring out the best out of my store's name and my skills."

The reporter's eyes glimmered in admiration while Ciel glared at the woman from behind the glass window that separated the make shift kitchen and the restaurant. But his jealousy was easily forgotten by the reporter's next words.

"What do you think of Claude Faustus' cakes? He's the special guest for this year's event from Japan. Do you know him?"

If Sebastian had been surprised by the question, he certainly didn't show it. Of course he had expected questions like these.

"Claude Faustus is...an old friend." The reporter was clearly surprised at this and was eager to add onto her questions. But Sebastian continued, effectively cutting her off. "But I haven't spoken to him in a long while. It's been years since our last contact."

At that, the reporter visibly deflated.

Ciel sighed and returned to his tray of sweets, making sure that every twist of cream and placing of cherries were perfect. Of course a nameless reporter wouldn't be able to reveal anything aside from what Ciel already knew. If they weren't so busy, the boy would have already gone on a hunt...

"Ciel." Sebastian called out as he returned to the kitchens, taking over the duties he had left in Ciel's care while he had been gone. "You can go around the fair if you wish. There are many things you can learn here and it is a good opportunity for you to know the competition." the boy blinked in surprise. Did Sebastian just let him off?

"Just don't talk to anyone you don't know... or the reporters. Don't get your picture taken." Sebastian then said as an afterthought. Ciel furrowed his brows. Why the hell not? And really...he wasn't a child. Did Sebastian think he would get kidnapped or something?

"Fine." Ciel said as he left, completely oblivious of the true purpose behind Sebastian's requests.

As Ciel pushed through the crowd, he saw many names (of cake stores) he recognised. Some cheese stores and candy stands. Being somewhat of a glutton when it came to sweets, it was pure heaven for the boy. But this time, he couldn't be distracted by mere sweets. Sebastian and told him not to talk to anyone he didn't know...but Claude was someone he **did** know...in a roundabout way.

He found the stall he was looking for easily and felt slightly offended when he noted the floor space Claude had been given was a little bigger than Sebastian's. However, the queue here was shorter than theirs. Of course...the people of Paris were more loyal to brands they knew, like Sebastian's.

He neared the store and examined the staff. Alois was a part of the floor staff, serving the customers while smiling blindingly. It was rather obvious that those smiles were faked, just like most of his. But... Ciel wasn't here for Alois. There were also a trio of triplets and a woman, all skilled in their jobs. Ciel furrowed his brows. Apparently...Claude had managed to get competent labour while they had been stuck with crazy Grell. Just great.

"May I help you?" a deep voice reverberated from behind Ciel. The boy turned around quickly, his eyes widening when he saw bright gold.

"Oh...you're Claude Faustus...am I right?" Ciel began tentatively, perturbed by the cold aura that seemed to surround the man. He was similar to Sebastian in many ways...but very much different.

The older man seemed a little confused but answered anyway. "Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Ciel..."

And that was all that was needed as recognition filled Claude's gaze. "Come with me." Claude had said as he led Ciel to the back part of the cake stall, both unaware of sky blue orbs eyeing their every move.

Once they were alone with the crowd's noise buzzing in the background, Claude gestured towards the chair as he took off his glasses and placed them on a counter.

"You're Sebastian Michaelis' apprentice, aren't you?"

"Yes." Ciel replied, trying his best not to twist the cloth of his uniform under his fingers. It was a dead giveaway of his uneasiness.

"And you're here under his...request, I'm guessing." Claude then continued, his gaze narrowing in what Ciel seemed to recognise as suspicion.

"What? No! I'm here on my own accord." Ciel protested, feeling a bit smug when he saw the surprise alit on Claude's features.

"Why?" Claude then asked, causing Ciel's throat to suddenly feel dry.

"I...want to know about your history with Sebastian." Ciel then said. It was an odd request, no doubt. Claude was obviously not expecting this turn of events as he ran his hand through his hair, troubled.

"Why?" Claude asked once again. Ciel refrained from rolling his eyes. God dammit! Did he have to ask so many questions?

"Look. Can you just tell me what I want to know? I need to go back soon." Ciel had near-yelled, obviously frustrated from what seemed to be an aimless conversation.

Claude frowned but didn't say anything about the boy's outburst. Instead, he pointed to a picture frame that sat oddly out of place in the kitchen. Ciel was confused, until he saw what was _in_ the picture frame.

Sebastian, Claude and several other people had posed for the picture. To top it off, Sebastian and Claude seemed to be in their teenage years, probably sixteen or fifteen. Ciel's mind drew a blank.

"Sebastian is a...cousin. That's it." Claude had revealed, not really concerned with such details. They of course, had a fiery rivalry back in those days. But it was too long of a story and it didn't seem to be what the boy was after.

"You guys...are family?" Ciel asked in disbelief. He didn't even believe in his own words. This picture told him so many things about Sebastian that he didn't know. His family... history and past life... and most importantly, the life Sebastian had before they had met on that fateful night four years ago.

"You can take the picture if you want. I don't need it." Claude then stated, walking away from Ciel to peer into the red-hot oven. It seemed that he had some pastries waiting to be served.

Not bothering to ask why Claude had even bothered to put the picture in the frame then, Ciel took the picture out of the frame and stashed it away in his pockets.

And before any more words could be exchanged, the door slammed open, startling the room's occupants.

"Claude! What are doing talking to _**him**_?" An enraged voice growled as Alois entered the kitchen while fuming like a volcano. Ciel was at a loss of what to do. Somehow, they seemed to be in the middle of a misunderstanding.

"Alois... this isn't what it looks like." Claude had attempted to rationalise with the blond.

Wait. What? _**What**_ did it look like?

Alois stomped forward, pulled Ciel out of his chair and tugged the boy out of the room. He hissed at the surprised brunette who was very much confused.

"Don't even think of touching Claude you ingrate. He's _mine_." Alois proclaimed before stomping back into the kitchen where more noise ensued.

Ciel blinked, turned around and walked away from what he finally concluded could only be a lover's spat. Really...it seemed that _something_ ran in that family bloodline. What a small world.

When he returned to their cake store, Ciel met Sebastian's gaze and suddenly felt the weight of the picture that stayed hidden in his pockets.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Sebastian asked as he gave a plate of his white chocolate cheesecake to Finny. Half the day was over and they still had a million orders to go.

Ciel bit his lips, walked past Sebastian and spoke.

"Yes, I did."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: Well. 2.3k words. Longer than usual, I believe. And I think I just added more questions to what you already have. Of course, the official confrontation between Sebastian and Claude isn't until the next chapter. But it isn't the final showdown...I THINK. The main reason why Claude and Alois is here this time is actually for Ciel- the boy who desperately wants to know more about Sebastian. Sebastian, on the other hand is way too focused on the issue with madam red to notice anything amiss. This chapter actually opened up an entirely new storyline that I didn't think of until now..but that would probably be in a sequel? Not sure. That would depend on the responses from you guys. **__**Want a sequel or not?**__** I figured it could be a tribute to the Kuroshitsuji Season 2 anime. I LOVE EP 6 AND FANSERVICE! KYA! I'll probably update on the last week of August. If anyone wants to know. Until then, I'll be in Taiwan. Hellfire to be updated soon as well! **_

_**R&R PEOPLE. BTW! THERE IS A NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! 54 since my last update. WOW O_O **_


	19. Chapter 18: Rivalry

_**Chapter 18: Rivalry**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Sebastian was usually a man of matchless stamina; both in bed and the kitchen. However, even he had to admit that the week-long cake fair was beginning to grate on his nerves. As the days crawled by, the 'hidden' competition between Claude's stand and his didn't seem so 'hidden' anymore. Like always, the media seemed to be inexplicably capable of sniffing out the best stories. As reporters flocked to the stands, it didn't take long for them to notice the chefs' aloof attitudes towards each other. Questions were asked and articles were written. Magazines began to compare the creations of the two chefs while prompting their readers to do the same. This not only increased the number of customers, but also increased tension between the two cake stands. Not to mention the issue with 'Madam Red' nagging him at the back of his mind. This was all incredibly bad timing.

However, what Sebastian didn't know was that the biggest bomb had yet to explode.

While Sebastian was busy with everything else, Ciel took every opportunity he had to examine the picture that he had managed to acquire from Claude. Being so obsessed about Sebastian's past might seem insane, but to Ciel, it made perfect sense. As a person, he didn't have a complete sense of self since he didn't know where he came from. In essence, he had no beginning...and hence, desired to create one for himself. The boy's first and foremost memory was the tall figure of Sebastian offering him a bag of éclairs. It was the single and most precious memory that he had secretly held near and dear. Every detail from that scene four years ago remained crystal clear in his mind. Ciel sought after security; something that he saw in his relationship with the man who picked him up. He wanted to know everything about his lover- to make his presence even more **real**. Deep inside, Ciel was afraid of losing all he had now. After all, he did lose his memories quite easily... in that one single mysterious event. He knew it was stupid and irrational but by knowing more about Sebastian, Ciel felt that the memories he had of the man would become more ingrained in him. That way, no matter what happened to him, he would never lose his memories of his (quite chees-ily) angel.

After staring at the picture from every possible angle, Ciel came to very little conclusions. Sebastian obviously had a large family, judging from the fact that the photo was crammed with people of all ages with similar features. Dark inky hair seemed to be one of the more prominent traits...although an occasional brunette could be seen. The photo was taken in a house that seemed to be furnished with traditional furniture made from redwood and oak. The people in the picture were obviously rich, if the diamond rings, cufflinks and gold necklaces were any indication. All of them had stoic expressions that were just like Sebastian's when he was in a bad mood. It was... a very cold picture.

Somehow, now it all made sense. Sebastian didn't seem to be in contact with any of his family members. Did he cut off his family ties? If that was so...why? The boy sighed to himself as he placed the now crumpled picture back into his pocket. It bugged him that every time he discovered something new, it only led to more questions. The cake fair impeded his progress greatly... not to mention an irate Alois glaring in his direction whenever their paths crossed was seriously unnerving the usually indifferent boy.

Sebastian called him over, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. Quickly checking that his uniform was still presentable, he scurried over to the table where Sebastian was busy crafting sugar art that added both flavour and appeal to his sponge cake recipe that was one of the favourites in the cake fair.

"You called?" Ciel asked as he scanned the table top, already guessing what his next task was going to be. Being this busy meant that Sebastian had little to no time to guide him...which meant that Ciel was only given tasks that he had already mastered. In short, everything was incredibly repetitive.

"I need you to layer the sponge cakes with cream and strawberries. The usual... I trust that it wouldn't be an issue?" Sebastian stated in an almost emotionless manner, eyes trained on the tray of cakes before him. Ciel nodded, knowing that even if Sebastian didn't turn his head, the man was still able to sense his agreement to the matter. As he gathered the necessary items to layer the cake, a strong hand grasped onto his wrist, forcing him to pause in his actions.

A sense of shock drove through the young pastry chef. Desperately hoping inwardly that it wasn't about the picture, he looked up with a bewildered expression that could have meant anything.

"What?"

"Ciel...do you really want to be a pâtissier?" Sebastian's gaze was probing...and somewhat worrisome? Confusion settled upon the younger male, wondering what brought this on; picture momentarily forgotten.

"Of course I do. What made you think that I didn't want to?" Ciel had exclaimed in near wonderment. Sebastian seemed to freeze at his answer for one second, before giving Ciel that perfect signature smile.

"Nothing. It was just a random thought." The older man had said somewhat cheerily (in his own Sebastian-like way) and turned to face the tray of half-decorated cakes. The boy stared at his guardian...but asked no further. For some reason, this was becoming a pattern between them. One of them would seem to be curious about something, but even when the other seemed open to questions, the former simply retracted back into his shell. Something...was off and Ciel was positive that Sebastian sensed it as well. But because of their new relationship, things became more brittle. There was this invisible, but desperate need to keep things constant between them and it grew increasingly pronounced with each passing day. As Ciel turned his back to return to his task, he wondered if it would have been better if they had never been lovers in the first place. Despite their closeness, things became unstable. Unlike the past, they started tiptoeing around one another, careful of any mistakes that could result in a fight. And of course, their intimacy was another issue. Ciel knew it was a natural part of any new relationship, but he missed the times when he could be completely open with his guardian.

But they couldn't just remain like this, could they? Ciel would much rather settle things now then later. Setting down his whisk for a second, he turned around fully intending on interrogating Sebastian on the matter...until Grell burst into the kitchen.

"SEBBY! The directors of the event are here! They said that they wanted you to partake in a competition with that Claude guy!"

Ciel's jaw dropped in undisguised shock, his worries momentarily forgotten. Sebastian's gaze narrowed at Grell's (who was in the midst of a panic attack now) words and let loose a tired sigh. It seemed that he had made a bad decision of attending the cake fair. And because he had made the choice of participating before the appearance of Angelina, he couldn't even show Ciel to the public!

But first, to deal with this pesky competition. Ciel turned to Sebastian and asked, "Couldn't we just reject it?" It was obvious that Sebastian didn't want anything to do with Claude...and the boy himself wanted to put a distance between Sebastian and Claude. Even if Claude didn't say anything, Alois would definitely give things away.

And as much as Sebastian wanted to reject it, he knew he couldn't. "We can't. If I reject it, the directors would make a fuss and I'll bet they have already informed the media. Also, we will get negative publicity...it just isn't practical." In exchange, Sebastian would have to get the directors' promise to not take headshots of him and Ciel.

Ciel twitched as his heart sank in disappointment. Oh god he hoped that nothing went wrong.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Hours later, the pastry chefs of _Le Ciel Et L'enfer _and _Yoi Yume O _stood behind tables lined with every baking necessity one could think of. Sebastian's eyes wandered over the crowd, glad to note that no one was taking any pictures. His request had been accepted, albeit begrudgingly. It was the least the directors could do since they'd done something against protocol.

Ciel stood stiffly beside his mentor, making small glances in the other team's direction. Claude seemed as cool as ever, imitating a perfect Sebastian while Alois' eyes glimmered like an angry and determined cat, ready to pounce. Sebastian too, noticed the unusual animosity the blond boy had towards his apprentice.

"Did you say something to the brat over there?" Sebastian asked, intrigued. The younger shook his head and faked a shrug. "Maybe he's just insane?" Sebastian chuckled at that, not noticing the slight panic in Ciel's eyes. It was times like these that the boy was glad he was much shorter than Sebastian.

The emcee for the event, commanded the attention of the audience perfectly, welcoming them to the surprise event. It was then followed up by introductions as the emcee gestured towards the two teams behind his back.

"On the right we have Sebastian Michaelis and his young apprentice. They are from _Le Ciel Et L'enfer, _which you all probably know by now is a top ranking cake store right here in Paris!" The crowd, which had mostly consisted of females (no surprise there) cheered and clapped.

"On the left we have the gentlemen from exotic Japan! Claude Faustus and HIS young apprentice! They are from _Yoi Yume O, _a well known cafe in Japan! And don't you think this is really rare? These boys look so young!" And then as the man went on about the accomplishments of both maître pâtissiers, Ciel tuned him out. It wasn't anything he hadn't known after all. More importantly, what were they going to make?

"Now, we have a secret theme that even both of the chefs don't even know yet! They must use this ingredient or they would automatically lose!"

Sebastian narrowed his gaze at this. He hadn't heard of this. What in the world? The man chanced a glance at his not-so-secret cousin to gauge his reaction. But as always, Claude only looked forward. But Sebastian knew that the other had a much more...dramatic personality. The freak even liked to tap dance!

"And the secret ingredient is...fruit!" The emcee cheerfully announced as he pulled a blanket that was covering a table beside him. On it were a plethora of different kinds of fruits. Apples, strawberries, oranges, berries- just to name a few!

Although the 'secret ingredient' may seem easy to use...it is immensely difficult for even a trained pastry chef to come up with a new recipe just like that. But reusing an old one will just be stupid, especially since a large fraction of the audience had probably tasted everything he had made before. Unknowingly, the organisers of the event had given Claude a slight advantage as he could use any recipe he wanted, as long as he hadn't put it on the menu at his cake stand.

"Fruit jelly." Ciel instantly said, his mind already recalling the several steps needed to bake a fruit jelly cake, layered with sponge cake and whipped cream. Sebastian smirked and merely replied, "Right as always." Moments later, the competition began.

The two teams were clearly going in different directions. Claude seemed to be concentrating on making some light batter as Alois whipped up some cream. Like Ciel, it seemed apparent that he wasn't inexperienced. If anything, he seemed more experienced in the field than Ciel was as he was a year older. But that didn't daunt the 'home' team the slightest bit.

It was by mere chance but a few days after the event had began, Grell had unknowingly bought cakes from their rival, practically dancing in front of them with the white cake box. Although annoyed, Sebastian and Ciel had taken the chance to taste test the cakes. They had noticed the difference between their cakes and Claude's right away. Of course, since Claude had been in Japan for a couple of years, his recipes would be catered to the Japanese. But this time...the people who were going to decide the victors for this event were clearly _not _Japanese.

Despite the differences in recipes, there seemed to be an odd similarity in the way both chefs baked. If one were to look carefully, the styles, speed and even their postures, they would seem remarkably alike. It was obvious both had been trained by the same chef...and even shared some family resemblance. Although Sebastian seemed calm like always, Ciel could detect that the man was eager to show who was better in this battlefield. He too, felt proud to be standing beside Sebastian. He made sure to listen to everything his mentor had said, following his orders to a T. He then executed his plans in quick and precise movements. If anything, Alois seemed to be the only one hurrying. Maybe there was method in his madness, as Ciel regretfully noticed that his rival didn't seem to be messing up one bit.

Sebastian sliced chucks of fruits, making sure they were in perfect small cubes. Their recipe will be a little unique...but it wasn't a completely untested one. He made sure that Ciel's whipped cream had perfect consistency and the fruits were of optimum freshness. Slowly, he moved onto the sponge cake mix that would separate dual layers of fruit jelly. Unlike the conventional cylinder-shaped cake, he chose to make it a dome with a winter theme. He sprinkled icing sugar for snow, placed chocolate pine trees on top of it and used long thin biscuit rolls for logs. He even made footprints and snow angels in the 'snow' using a thin stick to draw patterns upon the sugar icing.

Claude on the other hand seemed to go with the idea of a crepe cake. Although the shape was traditional, the display was completely unique. Inside were two layers of sponge cake and in between them was a layer of whipped cream, strawberries and softened apples. It seemed unbelievably soft and appetizing. Also, instead of traditional cream, he used crepe layers to cover the cake. On top of it he used glazed strawberries, sugar art and even drizzled honey for that 'drippy' effect.

After hours of murmurs, the two cakes were finally done. The two cakes were put on display...and they couldn't look more different. Ciel bit his bottom lip and stared ahead, not knowing what to feel or think with the jumble of emotions in him. Only one thing was clear: they needed to win.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: HIYA ALL! I'M BACK! Sorry but I'm skipping the replying reviews section as I need a real break after this. A) I'm sick. T_T (Minor sorethroat, dry cough and a little flu) B) I've started uni and I need to go study too! C) Been sitting all morning. **_

_**Oh and Taiwan is cool :D Claude's cake actually came from this hello kitty cafe I've dined in over there. While Sebby's cake came from a show I've watched years ago. They have minor alterations here..but I've kept them mostly similar. AND I BOUGHT ALOT OF KURO STUFF MY GOD XD. It is also really cheap. *eyes her kuro mousepad* I also bought key chains, character book guides, a bag, a file and something else but I forgot what.**_

_**Anyway, Hellfire will be updated next..but the earliest would be next weekend. I have no time on my weekdays O.o. Also, someone drew another pic of smexy incubus Ciel that I'll post the link to in my next hellfire chapter. Keep a look out!**_

_**P.S. I have NO idea what is going on in Kuroshitsuji season 2 anymore. O_O**_


	20. Intermission: Sebastian the Cat

**Intermission: Sebastian the CAT**

**O  
**

**O**

**O**

It was a sweltering hot summer day in Japan. Crickets chirped loudly and incessantly, singing the only song they knew. The television blared loudly in the living room as the newscaster droned on and on about the daily news. Next door, the neighbours' children could be heard laughing merrily in the yard as they pranced around the garden sprinklers. All in all, it was the perfect scorching summer day.

Sebastian, the resident black cat lounged lazily on the sofa. He stared at the television screen, going into a daze as he watched the newscaster gesturing to an obscenely large number that was supposed to indicate the temperature of that day. His owner, Tanaka, was out doing god knows what and had left the television on to entertain his pet cat.

Sebastian let out a cat-sigh and rolled onto his back, his amber eyes looking upwards as he traced the movements of the rotating electric fan with his eyes. He was bored, very much so. In his entire life, the most exciting thing that ever happened was probably when he was chased by the neighbour's Rottweiler, Claude. He could remember small ears, big chompers and noisy barks. But even then, he had easily outsmarted the dunce by simply climbing into a tree. The cat rolled over once again and jumped down from the sofa. He landed gracefully, just like a cat should. He headed towards the kitchen with his tail up high and swaying as he sashayed across the tatami-flooring. Maybe there is some milk left in his saucer- that could occupy him for at least a few minutes….

Sebastian the cat didn't find any of the precious white liquid in his saucer… but that didn't stop him. Jumping up onto the kitchen counter, he made his way over to some sort of jar, pushed the cover off and helped himself to the biscuits that were found within.

"Tanaka never learns…" Sebastian the cat purred as his chomped on his treat. Milk would have made his day…but this would do nicely.

Then, the sound of jiggling keys alerted the black cat. Ears perked and biscuits forgotten, Sebastian jumped down from the kitchen counter and padded over to the door- ready to greet Tanaka.

"Tadaima! Ho ho ho… how have you been Sebastian? I have a surprise for you!" Tanaka, the old Japanese man gave his cat a grandfatherly grin. The cat meowed in response, his tail swishing from side to side. A surprise? Now this could be interesting.

Tanaka set down a large container of sorts. Sebastian's sensitive ears picked up small movements from within. Oooo… Just what could it be? Maybe it was a rat for him to play with? The last rat he had to chase down had been gone for the longest time. Well, it wasn't as if he was a good playmate to begin with. Soma was really bad at hiding and had posed no challenge!

Then, Tanaka open the latch that held the container together to reveal…

A kitten?

Sebastian blinked owlishly at the blue-furred wonder that had intruded upon his domain. A single whiff told him that it was a young male, probably freshly weaned.

He stared at the sleeping bundle and then up at Tanaka.

"It's Rachel's. Do you remember the British man that lived across the street? His Russian blue gave birth to a litter of kittens. Ciel is the runt of the litter and nobody wanted him so…" Tanaka chuckled and took the kitten out of the box and placed him upon the mat.

"It's your job to take care of him now Sebastian." Tanaka told his cat as he wandered off to look for stacks of newspapers necessary to make a temporary makeshift bed for the new arrival.

Sebastian the cat stared after his master and then peered back down to precious bundle that had been placed before him. Of all the things Tanaka could bring back…why a kitten? He gave a cat-sigh. This was going to hard work.

Then, the small bundle shifted, stretched and mewed cutely. He opened his eyes, looked around and finally noticed Sebastian, who, I might add, was looking rather disdainful.

"Who're you?"

The black cat twitched and replied in the calmest voice he could.

"I'm your new guardian."

Ciel stared.

Sebastian stared back.

Then, the kitten yawned and curled back into a ball to sleep.

"Yeah. Whatever."

And Sebastian the black cat cursed his bad luck.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: Sorry to disappoint..not a real chapter. Long story short. Semester break. No muse. Wisdom tooth extraction. In Pain. No mood. Recovered. Still no muse. Wrote something stupid as a form of apology. The REAL next chapter is in the works. Need to work out the kinks. Pls help me V_V. **_

**_AU within an AU. If any of you guys want me to continue this, i will...maybe. I might even remove this and put it in a separate story. It will be about the daily exploits about Sebastian the cat teaching an unwilling Ciel how to be a cat.  
_**


	21. Chapter 19: Phone Call

_**Chapter 19: Phone Call  
**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

There were very few things in his life that Sebastian was unwillingly to admit. But one of those was how Claude Faustus had been a thorn at his side since their first meeting all those years ago. Even as children, they were forced to compete with each other by their relatives. Grades were just the tip of the iceberg. Sebastian was thus pressured into taking up additional classes and workshops outside of school; including violin, piano, art and even martial arts. And somehow, Claude had managed to excel in everything that was demanded of him. Being slightly older, Sebastian had the advantage of age and time…but Claude had always been a few steps behind. It irked him then- it irked him now. Not to mention Claude had played a vital role in the events that led Sebastian to cut blood ties with his family.

All in all, a competition like this would certainly not settle things between him and Claude. He didn't even recognise the faces of the judges that were present, implying that the event was put together much too hastily and they had failed to employ reliable and experienced judges in time. The results of this competition could even be falsified to generate buzz in the media. No- the battle between Claude and himself was personal… no outsider was meant to judge.

In other words, this competition was merely a small battle that was inconsequential to the war between his cousin and himself.

But still... a win was still a win. No matter how small.

It was, however, a nerve-wracking moment for everyone else as the judges sampled the two cakes. Ciel's fingers twitched and fidgeted by his side as he watched the discussion between the three judges grew heavy. Sebastian, on the other hand, was as still as a statue. Claude was also the perfect reflection of his rival while Alois was close to combusting into smithereens on that very stage. But finally, the results were in. The main judge, an old man with a round belly stood up, causing the crowd at present to hush. He thanked a helper as the latter handed him a microphone. Looking down at the card in his hand, and then up at the chefs on the stage, he began speaking into the device. His amplified voice seemed louder than it should be, much to the chagrin of the young pastry chef.

"It has been a truly eye-opening event. Never have I seen such skill, speed and ingenuity. Even the apprentices, as young as they are, display nothing but raw talent, determination and knowledge as they assisted their tutors. We applaud them for their hard work. The heavenly tastes of the cakes were complex, but wonderfully blended. Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus have truly earned their reputations as skillful _maître pâtissier_s. It was truly a difficult task for us to decide the victor of this event… but we have finally come to a decision..."

Ciel leaned forward unconsciously; ears perked to pick up the first sound that left the judge's lips. But then, something else alerted his other senses as he doubled over and coughed. Ciel's eyes scrunched up as he fought back the natural reaction of tears. In an instant, he recognised the scent- but someone else had called out first.

"FIRE!"

Heads turned as people shrieked at the sight of large puffs of smoke rising from one of the faraway stalls. People started pushing and shoving, tilting over displays and table stands. The staff's attempts to calm their visitors were fruitless as their words were lost over the sounds of thundering footsteps and the wails of babies and toddlers. Their panic wasn't unwarranted; for anyone could tell the fire wasn't a small one and would soon spread if left unchecked. As there weren't sprinklers put into place either due to poor planning or lack of budget and the massive crowd prevented help from reaching fire extinguishers that could have been nearby, there weren't immediate solutions to douse the fire.

Ciel would barely believe what was happening as he took in the sight of scrambling spectators and panicking personnel. Then, a familiar hand latched onto his wrist, pulling him towards the stairs that led off the stage.

"Sebastian! Where are we going? The competition-"

"-isn't going back on." Sebastian had answered and heading back towards his own stand. He had to fetch his idiotic staff before it was too late. By the time Sebastian looked back, Claude had already disappeared along with Alois.

He glanced to his side where Ciel was coughing harshly. The ordeal the young boy had gone through when he was young had permanently damaged his lungs, causing him to be hyper sensitive to irritants in the air. They needed to get out of there, and fast.

"Mr Sebastian! What is going on? I heard a 'BOOM' sound – and it freaked me out! What's with the smoke? Why are people shouting?" A terrified (clueless) Finny flittered about, holding several bowls and wooden spoons in his arms. In a panic, it seems as though he had grabbed random (useless) things around the kitchen and ran around like a headless chicken.

"Fire. Get your things and leave. Where's Grell?" Sebastian asked while grabbing his valuables. It would be a pain to lose everything in a fire.

"Grell? I don't know... I thought he was watching the competition…" Finny replied, and then took a double take when he digested the information Sebastian had nonchalantly presented him with. "FIRE?"

"Yes. Now we have to leave." Sebastian threw his bag over one side of his shoulder and bent over to check Ciel. The boy was now in a daze, struggling to breathe. His eyes were scrunched shut and he was forced to lean against Sebastian's hip. Damn it…Sebastian knew that he shouldn't have forced the boy to jog all the way there. Picking his charge up bridal-style, he turned to Finny and said, "It's best to leave through the staff doors, lest you want to be trampled." Sebastian had to assume Grell was aware of the disaster and had already left. He held Ciel tightly to his chest and began jogging away while Finny could only follow blindly behind.

Somewhere along the way, the boy's eyelids slid shut as blackness overwhelmed him.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Sebastian watched over an unconscious Ciel as the boy lay stiffly on the hospital bed. It seemed Ciel had fallen unconscious by the time the trio had managed to get to a safe area. Once outside, Sebastian saw several fire trucks properly aligned to douse the raging fire. It had been worse than he had imagined. A minor explosion due to gas had occurred in one of the kitchens and it triggered a large fire that had spread rapidly. There were severe damages to the surroundings, but Sebastian could hardly care less.

Fortunately, Ciel was safe. The main reason he fainted was because of fatigue from working rather than breathing in too much smoke. However, the latter was what that had pushed the boy to his limits. It was just like the boy to work tirelessly without complaints till he couldn't hold on any longer. Sebastian gave a small smile as he threaded his fingers through silky locks. The boy was truly too precious for words.

And then, his phone vibrated against his hip. Sebastian sat up, almost startled. He had completely forgotten about the device and instantly took it out to switch it off- that was, until, he spotted the name of the caller. He cast the boy on the bed one glance before standing up to leave the room. Phones were discouraged, after all. As the man exited the room, he missed the small twitch of Ciel's hand and movements beneath the boy's eyelids.

Once outside, Sebastian pressed the receive button and pressed the phone to his ears.

"Talk to me."

"Mr Michaelis? I've done what you've asked me to. My apologies for taking so long...I had to take a trip to Britain. It is….interesting to say the least."

Sebastian didn't like the sound of it, but went on nonetheless. "So? What about it?"

There was a sigh on the other line before the other's voice cackled through the phone. "It seems that the Phantomhive family is a British family with noble roots…old money, if you will. They had immense power in the past…but now, conflict within the family had reduced its wealth to shambles. Or at least, that was how it seems to the public."

"What do you mean 'seems'?" Sebastian asked, perplexed at the new information.

"Well, I have reason to believe that the money is kept somewhere…or sealed. Millions of dollars couldn't have disappeared into thin air. But I couldn't find any more information about that."

Sebastian's eyes furrowed. "Is that all?"

"No no! About your enquiry on Madam Durless…it seems that her sister, Rachel Phantomhive was heavily involved in the conflict. She wasn't simply a member of the Phantomhive family…but the matriarch."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Continue."

"Her husband, Vincent Phantomhive passed away shortly after their marriage. It seems she was suspected of murdering her husband due to the timing of it all. That was when hell broke loose. Their business dealings start to fall through because departments within the company were at odds. This was partially because each department was headed by different members of the Phantomhive family. Rachel held on as long as she could while living in solitude in the countryside somewhere in United Kingdom. She shut herself away from the rest of the family…claiming that she was deathly ill and was suffering from depression after the death of her husband. At this time, she allowed her sister and her husband's brother to take the seat of chairman of the company, acting as co-chairpersons. However, major orders were still issued by her. She even participated in some meetings through videos. It seems fishy to me…but she passed away five years ago regardless. The news report claimed that Rachel Phantomhive lost her life to illness…but to me, it's simply too sudden. No more information could be found about that… But…there's more."

Sebastian's grip on the phone tightened. "Which is?"

"Initially, Madam Durless had decided to sell the house in which Rachel Phantomhive was living in prior to her death. It seems that she didn't even visit it…until a year ago. I've asked around and the neighbours claimed that they saw a lady with red hair paying regular visits to the old couple that now occupy the house. Apparently...she made some discoveries."

"What were those discoveries?" Sebastian asked in a voice that seemed nonchalant. But dread filled him…if his suspicions were correct…

"It seems that there was a child involved. The neighbours even say that they would sometimes spot a blue-haired child playing in the fields while being watched over by Rachel five years ago. It was also mentioned that Rachel was ready to take a vacation to France and had requested neighbours to watch over the house while she was gone…. but she passed away before she could leave the country."

"Blue-haired child?" Sebastian's voice nearly broke- but the man on the other line didn't seem to acknowledge.

"Yes…and the neighbours even knew the name of that child….Ciel, I believe. Rachel Phantomhive called him that when they were seen in the gardens."

There was silence for a few seconds before Sebastian found his voice. Oh good lord- why was this happening now? "So…Ciel Phantomhive is the heir of the Phantomhive family?"

The speaker on the other line replied easily. "Yes- that would be the natural conclusion. I would have to request for a higher pay, if you don't mind. This case was quite… expensive."

Sebastian didn't waste any time. "Yes. I will mail you the check. I appreciate the excellent work you have done…and I will double the amount."

The voice cheered up on the other end. "Thank you! Oh and one more thing- this may not be important but I'll pass it on anyway. The Head of the Phantomhive family will carry a piece of jewellery to signify their status- a sapphire ring."

Sebastian's mind stilled to a stop. There was no doubt about it now.

"A sapphire ring… I see…yes, thank you."

"You're welcome! Good day to you sir." The voice then cut off on the other end as the phone call ended. Sebastian leaned against the wall and covered his face with his palm. It was all too much at once.

"Sebastian?" A weak voice echoed the empty hallways as the man froze. He looked to the side and saw a conscious Ciel peering at him with confused eyes. Did he..?

"Who was that? I heard my name." So, he had heard.

Sebastian didn't answer. He couldn't…wouldn't; but he knew he simply had to.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: There you have it! THE NEXT CHAPTER-FINALLY. Thanks for waiting! Hellfire will PROBABLY be updated before next week as well! It seems a lot of people liked the intermission…I will probably do something about that too! ENJOY! Sorry for not replying to individual reviews..too lazy XD. **_


	22. Chapter 20: Visits

_**A/N: BIG A/N AT THE BOTTOM. (A pretty important one..you might want to go read that before reading the story!)**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Chapter 19: Visit**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Ciel watched his guardian intently, pinning the man with intense sapphire eyes that were beyond the young boy's years. His heart thumped strongly but silently against his ribcage. 'Blue-haired child' and 'sapphire ring'…it could be no one else but him. Unconsciously, he clenched his fist as his fingernails dug deeply into skin- almost drawing blood. His guardian had discovered his forgotten past.

But why was Sebastian keeping it a secret?

"Ciel. I-" the older man had attempted to say. However, those words had somehow gotten stuck in his throat.

"Why?" Ciel whispered. Sebastian refrained from wincing as he saw disappointment lurking in those deep blue depths. Emotions that were foreign to him swirled and danced within him. The worst that could have happened had happened. Ciel discovered the truth on his own. Something akin to a jolt stabbed his icy cold heart that he had _thought_ was frozen since long ago. It took only a second for Sebastian to realise what it was- fear.

Then, he remembered. This was why he had shut himself off from people around him all those years ago. He didn't like losing his sense of control and once he realised that human emotions were the key cause in slanting one's views of the world. It was the reason why his mother had gone mad. It was also the reason why she had murdered his father in cold blood on their bed. Too bad she didn't notice her teenage son who standing right at the door. Along with her husband's life, the woman had taken away her son's innocence with a simple thrust of a blood-stained knife. The colours of Sebastian's world bled till nothing was left.

And then, after decades of solitude, Ciel entered his life. It was almost as though the boy was an artist. Over the years, the quiet doll had painted new memories that replaced the old. Slowly, the boy breathed life into him. Naturally, he fell in love. But before Sebastian knew it, his obsession over the boy had taken control of him. He didn't want to lose the only person that had mattered to him. At the same time, he didn't want Ciel to see this ugly and selfish side of him. After all, Ciel had every right to know about his past. Thus, he skirted the issue.

"It was a simple investigation, nothing more."

Ciel furrowed his brows. That was not the answer he was looking for. He resisted the urge to march over to his guardian and pound him with his fists. Sebastian would probably not feel a thing anyway. Instead, he used the only weapon he had- his words.

The boy parroted, "Simple?" His lips curved into a disbelieving smirk as he finally looked away from Sebastian. "Is that what my past is to you? Simple?" When the words left his mouth, the boy could see Sebastian's jaw muscles tensing up. Even Ciel couldn't believe how utterly…_cold_ his tone was. He knew that Sebastian was hiding something- that much was obvious. The matter of his past was only a small part of the issue. What truly mattered to Ciel was how Sebastian had been hiding the truth. There had been thousands of opportunities where the man could have come clean. But he didn't.

Since day one, Sebastian had been honest with him. When did that all change? To Ciel, a boy who thought that trust should be earned rather than given, what Sebastian was doing was something Ciel had thought the man would never do. The boy sighed inwardly. To any outsider, arguing over such an issue seemed stupid. But as usual, the stubborn boy refused to give in to the practical side of him. To him, anything that concerned Sebastian simply wasn't practical. Just as Sebastian was possessive over Ciel, the boy too wanted the man all to himself. The boy looked up and saw that Sebastian was simply…watching- waiting for his next move. The child's temper flared like drops of oil over a fire. Shouldn't Sebastian be the one talking right about now?

Ciel was tired, angry and really wanted to go to bed. He didn't want to deal with Sebastian now. Later…they will settle this later.

"Go home." Ciel then muttered. However, Sebastian heard it loud and clear. The man's first reaction was to protest. As he opened his mouth, he then held back when he saw the desperation and weariness in Ciel's expression. Wordlessly, he allowed the boy to amble back into the hospital room. The conversation took no longer than a minute…but Sebastian felt that it lasted a lifetime. That was Ciel's answer to him…wasn't it?

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Echoing steps resounded in the hallway as Sebastian made his way back to their apartment. Scenes of how Ciel had turned his back on the man haunted his mind. This wasn't one of those temper tantrums that the boy was so accustomed in making. For the first time ever, Ciel didn't seem he wanted anything to do with his guardian.

It was, in a word, maddening.

Sebastian ran a hand through his dark messy hair which was mussed up from the day's activities. He needed a shower and… probably some sleep before he would be forced to tackle his problems. Excluding the obvious, he had the deal with the cake fair, the store and his cousin. It was strange how his life took such drastic turns in a few short days. God be damned if he had to take any more stupid interviews.

As the man neared his apartment's door, he retrieved his keys from his coat's pocket. It was dark and he cursed to himself when he was unable to locate his keys quickly. It was also then that he realised that someone was standing right outside his door. He refrained from cursing out loud this time- why wouldn't the world just leave him alone for once?

"A good evening to you Mr Michaelis. I hope the days' events have not been too trying for you." The mystery stranger's silky voice permeated the air. His figure was shrouded in the shadows but Sebastian could make out a long expensive winter coat and a pair of costly Gucci boots. The voice was deep and soothing- a clear sign that his late night visitor was male. His accent also indicated that he wasn't French. At least it wasn't Madam Red…

"What do you want? I'm in no mood to entertain any late night visitors." Sebastian's tone was curt and off-handed.

The stranger smiled and Sebastian could spot a hint of pearly white teeth. It was obvious that his visitor wasn't from this part of the neighbourhood. Despite being filthy rich, Sebastian never had the intention to flaunt his wealth- an act he associated with the family he had disowned many years ago. Hence, his neighbours and the people he mostly knew were normal middle-class citizens of the society.

"Ah… Of course … I apologise for my rudeness but I have an urgent issue that needs to be addressed as soon as possible." The man supplied, bowing over to signal his humbleness. Sebastian scrutinized the man for a few more seconds before relenting with a sigh. He didn't know what the stranger wanted but he also didn't want to stand outside his door when he could be enjoying the comforts of his couch.

"Fine. Get in. You have five minutes." The weary man muttered as he thrust the key into the lock and unlocked it with a swift turn. The door's creak echoed a little, showing its age. The man silently gestured his guest to sit on the couch while he deposited his belongings on a table nearby. Thinking that it was unnecessary to offer his (rude) guest a drink, Sebastian simply planted himself on the armchair that was facing his guest.

Now that there was light, Sebastian could finally see the man who had somewhat forced his way into his home. The man had white hair despite looking fairly young. Was it bleached? And then those purple eyes…Sebastian didn't think it was natural. "Ah yes… Before we begin, here is my business card." The man retrieved a deck of name cards from his jacket's pocket and offered one to Sebastian. The man received it with an indifferent attitude.

_**Ash Landers**_

_President's Secretary_

The name didn't set off any alarms but the company's name definitely did. Sebastian muttered under his breath, "Funtom?" He had not thought much about it…but that sounded awfully like…

"Ah yes. The Funtom company is the leading toy manufacturer in the United Kingdom. I'm sure you have seen a few outlets here in Paris…" Ash cheerfully supplied. A few? That was an understatement. Sebastian now recalled that there several outlets located in the city's richer areas- places where he used to frequent.

"The president is the current head of the Phantomhive family." The guest added in rather indifferently. But Sebastian wasn't fooled. This man didn't just come here to ask stupid questions…he had a purpose. For the first time, Sebastian was glad that Ciel was in the hospital and far away from this… person. But for how long could he keep Ciel away? Now that the boy's family roots were revealed, it was only a matter of time that his young lover would be taken away from him.

Maybe…maybe he could fool Ash like he _unintentionally_ did Angelina.

"You know…an associate of mine was at the cake fair today." Ash began rather innocently as Sebastian kept silent. Well, there went _that_ possibility.

"Your assistant…Ciel Phantomhive was it? Phantomhive isn't a very common last name in the United Kingdom. I-"

"Just what are you trying to say?" Sebastian cut him off with a tone that can only be described as icy cold.

Ash blinked twice, grinned and decided he should probably cut to the chase. "You seem to know a lot… Well, to be brief- The President wants his nephew back. We will, of course, repay you for taking such good care of the boy for the past few years." Sebastian covered his eyes, refusing to let the turmoil in his eyes to be visible to his guest.

"Why are you so sure that it's him?" Sebastian countered back, obviously refusing to back down without a fight.

"Oh there's no doubt about it." Ash had stated while pulling yet two other photos and placing them on the table. Sebastian could only stare.

In one of them, it was a picture of Rachel Phantomhive holding onto a young boy that was without doubt, Ciel when he was approximately six years old. The boy's joyful expression was a stark contrast to his current demeanour. It made Sebastian wonder what in the world had taken place in between the time where Ciel's mother had passed away and where he had found the young boy lost in the alley. The other was some sort of digitized picture that predicted how someone would look years later. It was a carbon copy of the 13-year old boy. He had to face facts.

"Alright. I will let you see him." Sebastian had seemingly conceded- feeling irked at the expression of glee that flickered across Ash's face.

"But…I wish to talk to Ciel before anything else. _He_ is my prized assistant and _he_ will be making the decisions…not me. I also want to know why on earth he was found alone in an alleyway in _Paris_- miles away from his country. Only then will I let any of you close to him. Whether he will actually become the heir to your company…is a matter I'll prefer to address at a later date." Sebastian stated rather curtly- already standing up and intending to show Ash the door.

For just one second, Ash seemed disappointed but then his cheerful disposition returned.

"Of course of course. The name card has my contact details. I hope you will…?" Ash trailed, knowing that Sebastian will catch on to the message.

A "Yes." was all Sebastian offered in return.

"Thank you very much." Ash smiled as he ambled across the floor and towards the main door.

"Oh and please pass on my apologies to Madam Red. It seems that we had a…misunderstanding in the past." Sebastian then said rather offhandedly- too deep in his thoughts to notice Ash's body tense at the mention of the name.

"Ah I see… Yes I will pass on that message." Ash replied in an odd tone, his expression hidden in the shadows as he stepped out of the apartment.

As the door closed with a resounding click, Sebastian turned, sighed as he leaned against the door. Suddenly, his world was grey once again.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: It's finally "summer" vacation! I have no excuses this time…. Once again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I hope to upload even more (and longer) chapters in the following weeks.**_

_**ALERT! This long-awaited chapter is dedicated to OrangeCatButt of Deviant Art. She's drawing a DOUJINSHI of Sickly Sweet and I wish that you guys can support her like you did for me! ^^. Hellfire will also be updated next…soon I hope. _ THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! The link can be found in my profile :D.**_

_**As for personal updates…I'm anxiously waiting for the results for my first year in university. Wish me luck! First year was kinda hard..but dang it was a blast. New stuff and friends :D. I'm gonna attempt to pick up Japanese next semester so hopefully I will ace that. LOL.**_

_**I wish I could reply to all the reviews but I'm just too lazy. So once again, THANKS SO BLOODY MUCH! **_


	23. Chapter 21: Gone

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Chapter 20: Gone**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

With a frown etched onto his face, Ciel plucked at the little bits of wool that were stubbornly stuck to the thick blanket that covered the hospital bed. Aside from the sounds of rhythmic beeps and occasional whirls made by the high-tech machinery that surrounded the youth, it was silent in the pasty-white room. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off. Also, there was a mild antiseptic smell that lingered in the air.

In other words, it was very unlike the comforts of home.

But Ciel wasn't even sure if he wanted to return anyway. He would probably be discharged soon and it was needless to say who would be the one to pick him up. He didn't want to back to a home where they would avoid each other like plague. No. Ciel wanted to go back to the days where he and Sebastian could simply be together without any worries. Was this someone's sick way of telling them that they shouldn't be lovers? Ciel knew that all couples and their ups and downs…but the problem between him and Sebastian seemed quite different from one of those usual couple tiffs he would see on the streets. And with Sebastian being his official guardian, there was no way they could simply "break up". Urgh. This was really too much for a twelve-year old to take.

Speaking of which…his birthday was just a mere two weeks later. They were supposed to celebrate his thirteenth birthday in the café. Ciel sighed as he flopped backwards onto the soft pillow. Suddenly, he really wasn't looking forward to it.

And then, there was a soft knock at his door. He frowned and looked at the clock. It was around noon…way too early for Sebastian to close his café. Besides, Ciel was positive that Sebastian would not mix business with private matters and will not close the café just for him. So… who could it be?

"Ciel?" A soft voice came from the doorway. Ciel recognised it one that belonged to his assigned nurse. Why was she here? Didn't he take his medicine just an hour before?

"What is it?" Ciel asked, half annoyed and half curious at this intrusion. The nurse opened the door wider to reveal another figure that was initially hidden from view. Ciel's brows shot up in silent surprise. Who in the world?

"Ciel, this is Mr Ash Landers. He mentioned that he knew your uncle and wanted to speak with you…" The nurse spoke softly, her eyes darting back and forth between the patient and visitor. As far as she knew, Ciel had no family except for a handsome dark-haired guardian. But her supervisor had insisted on letting this stranger meet with her young patient.

"My …uncle?" Ciel thought to himself, not knowing how he should deal with such a situation. He turned to look at his visitor with confused eyes. The whole thing simply screamed weirdness. He had so many questions. What was he doing here? How did they find him? But the one that came pouring out of his lips first was…

"Why should I believe you?"

Ash Landers seemed somewhat surprised at this. He was expecting to find an innocent twelve-year old child eager to return to his real family...not a boy that seemed wise beyond his years. He was truly the Phantomhive's heir.

"Miss nurse...could you perhaps leave us alone for a moment?" Ash Landers smiled as he turned to the woman, who was somewhat surprised at how the man's attention was suddenly directed at her. She stared at him for a few seconds before relenting, deciding that it wasn't really her business despite the fact that she didn't like the man. Maybe she was just a bit paranoid… and she did have other patients to attend to.

"Of course Mr Landers… I will be in the opposite ward if you need me." The nurse said as she turned on her heels and shut the door behind her.

Ciel observed the situation while remaining silent. He neither wanted nor welcomed the appearance of this man. All he could think about was Sebastian and their current rocky relationship. He didn't want anything that could complicate that further…and the sudden appearance of his uncle was sure to jeopardise everything.

Ash took a seat at the chair that was beside the bed, putting down his bag as he did so. He chanced a glance at the boy, noting that the boy had tense jaw and shoulders. In addition, Ciel had positioned himself at a distance away from him. He was too far away for the man to touch but close enough to talk to without it seeming strange. The child was clearly on the defensive.

"How are you Ciel? Are you recovering well?" Ash asked with what seemed to be false concern. Ciel wasn't fooled in the least and responded with barely concealed annoyance. "Can you not avoid my questions? I really should be sleeping and would prefer **not** to talk to strangers." Although Ciel felt that he was being unnecessarily rude, it was Ash's own bad luck that he caught the patient when he was in a foul mood.

Ash on the other hand, was beginning to realise that he had underestimated the difficulty of this task. He thought Ciel would be anxious to know about his own past like any other **normal** abandoned child would. However, Ciel seemed perfectly content with his current life. Just what kind of relationship did this boy have with that pastry chef?

"So? What about my 'uncle'?" Ciel asked as he cast a glance at the man who claimed to be the link to his lost family.

The man was silent for a moment and chose his next words carefully. "Well, first I would like to know what your guardian has told you so far. To avoid redundancy, of course."

Ciel raised a brow but shrugged of the weird feeling that crept up his spine. Besides, he was more focused on the fact that the man had just reminded him of an issue he would much rather forget.

"He told me absolutely nothing." Ciel muttered under his breath as he twisted the blanket beneath his fingers.

Ash seemed to study him for a moment before accepting his answer. "Very well. I shall start from the very beginning then. Your mother's name is Rachel Phantomhive. Your father is Vincent Phantomhive, my employer's older brother. Your family are direct descendents of an old noble family in Britain. Now, your family owns the Funtom Company. I'm sure you're familiar with that name. Here's my name card if you refuse to believe me."

Ciel nodded slowly as he processed the information and checked the card that Ash handed over. This seemed to match what Sebastian had been talking about the previous day. It was rather obvious where all this was going. He was the missing 'heir' to this rich family. This changes things. His past was more complicated than he had imagined. But that didn't explain why he was in Paris where Sebastian had found him.

"It was unfortunate, but your mother kept your existence a secret to the family and we didn't know of your existence until about a year ago thanks to a stroke of luck. This is probably because your mother was paranoid…you see, your father passed away shortly after their marriage. Although all investigations point to the conclusion that it was a suicide, your mother refused to believe it and shut herself away from the world."

Ciel stared at Ash in a manner that can only be described as disbelieving. This all seemed way too…dramatic to be real. Do things like this really happen in reality?

"And then, without our knowledge, your mother decided to bring you here. However, on the way to the airport, you and your mother were separated by people that we believe are hired help that serve the business rivals of the Phantomhive family. Even now, we have no idea who they could be and have been trying to find out who the perpetrators are. Not because we could not find any suspects…but because there were simply too many. Furthermore, some individuals are somewhat…high profile."

Ciel digested the information, almost laughing at the absurdity of the matter. There were times where he thought that he had been abandoned by his real parents and left on the streets to die. Never did he suspect that it had all been a mistake.

"Soon after, we received news of an unidentifiable female body being dumped close to where the company's headquarters were…and as you can predict…"

The boy looked away this time. Although he could not remember his mother one bit, a twinge of sorrow pierced his heart.

"Then just last year, as we were trying to sell the house in which your mother had lived in prior to her passing, we heard about you from an old couple that lived nearby. After digging deeper, we found pictures of you and your mother and started searching for you. Never did we imagine that we will be finding you miles away from your home country…working under a pastry chef, no less. You must have somehow made it onto the plane but what happened afterwards is a mystery to all of us. It must have been an ordeal."

Ciel blinked at this. On the contrary, it was anything but an ordeal. But still…how could he not remember any of these?

Ash watched the child carefully. Ciel seemed to be completely befuddled when he presented the information. Could Ciel possibly….

"Ciel, this is important. Do you know anything about who brought you to France? About your mother?"

Ciel looked at Ash for a moment and slowly shook his head. "No. I do not remember anything about Britain. I can only remember waking up and being lost in the streets before Sebastian picked me up."

This confirmed Ash's suspicions. The reason why they could not find Ciel was because the boy had no memories of his past whatsoever. This would definitely work in their advantage...but first.

"Ciel, your uncle wants to meet you physically. He is coming to France on a rare business trip and would really like to talk to you about your inheritance. However, he has little time and it would be far more convenient for all of us if we were to bring you to meet him instead."

Ciel arched a brow at this. "Wait. Inheritance? He wants me back?" Suddenly, something in Ciel broke. Regardless of the problems that existed between his guardian and himself at that moment, he did **not** want to leave Sebastian's side.

Ash's eyes widened. "But of course! We did not spend one year searching for you for nothing. We have approached your guardian about this and he is aware of it."

Ciel was truly startled at this. If that was so, why didn't Sebastian inform him about it? …Then again, after their fight yesterday, it explains why his guardian didn't attempt to make a call at all.

"In fact, your uncle's flight is arriving in an hour. It is best if we move now." Ash urged.

Ciel took a minute or two to mull over the matter. He knew what he wanted and would prefer to settle the matter as soon as possible. He should tell Sebastian….no wait.

"How long will this take?" Ciel asked. It was then Ash knew that he had the boy. It was all a matter of time now…

"Just over a day. We might even be able to bring you back tonight. We will request special permission from the hospital to bring you out. It won't be a problem."

Ciel grew silent at this and then finally nodded. "Alright. I have something to say to my uncle as well. Can you inform Sebastian about my decision?" Ciel asked, finally looking at Ash straight in the eye. Ash could only smile.

"But of course. May I have the number to his café?" Ash asked. He then left the hospital room to make a call, gesturing to the 'no handphone' sign pasted on the wall. Ciel sighed as he leaned back against his huge pillow. He probably should have called Sebastian personally... but he was too cowardly to do so. At least this visit to his 'uncle' would let him avoid Sebastian for a while longer…or at least, settle his feelings.

Within the hour, the room was empty as the nurse in charge of the room began to change the bed sheets. She sighed, feeling somewhat sad at the fact that her cute patient was gone. It was odd though. Why was the boy allowed to be **discharged** when he still had at least 3 more days of recommended bed rest?

At the same time, the phone at Le Ciel Et L'enfer rang for the **first time that day**.

"This is Le Ciel Et L'enfer." William began. "How may I be of service?"

A female voice floated through the speaker.

"May I speak to Sebastian Michaelis? This is Madam Durless."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: And here you go :D…WHAT (I just checked). 6 months since I updated? O_O OMG. I didn't even realise it has been that long =_=. Errrr. So sorry for the wait ._. Hope you like! Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS 33333333333 **_


	24. Chapter 22: Missing

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Chapter 22: Missing**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Bard was bewildered, utterly bewildered. Ever since his boss returned from the fair, he had been acting quite strangely. While Sebastian had always been the untalkative type (unless a certain brat was around), he seems to have taken it to the extreme. In the kitchen, the only sounds that could be heard were the occasional cackling of a fire stove, the 'dings' of the ovens and the whipping of creams. Bard's first theory was that Sebastian had gotten a sore throat in his absence from the café. However, when Sebastian conversed with William about the orders that he had received from the customers, Bard then realised it was simply because Sebastian, although physically present, was simply not mentally _there_. It was, quite possibly, the first time Bard has seen his boss so out of sorts. "Did something happen with Ciel?"- was the question that he had been dying to ask. As Sebastian flitted around the kitchen, moving from one order to the next in silence, he mentally groaned. Why did he get the feeling that this was going to be the slowest day at work ever? Bard was brought out of his thoughts when William's head poked through the swinging doors of the kitchen.

"Sir, there's a call from a Madam Red. Should I say that you're busy?"

Sebastian visibly stilled at the mention of the caller's name, paused in his decoration of the latest order and sighed. "I'll be there in a moment. I'm almost done with this order." William nodded and moved back from the doors, leaving Sebastian and Bard alone once again. Bard watched silently as Sebastian did the finishing touches on the order, washed his hands and headed towards the exit.

"Hey boss, you alright?" Bard asked, not being able to take the silence any longer.

Sebastian looked at Bard for a second before smiling. "Never better." With that, he left the kitchen. But Bard knew- that was a smile he hadn't seen for years. It was the smile that Sebastian used to wear before Ciel barged into the man's life.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Madam Red was, in the mildest terms of speaking, incensed. She had spent months searching for her nephew with no results whatsoever and just when she had been ready to throw in the towel, she spotted two very familiar names in the news. One belonged to her nephew and the other, a handsome maître pâtissier that almost made her regret that she was married. However, what stumped her was the picture that came with the news article. Under the title 'Fire breaks out at Fair!', there was a picture that captured the mayhem that occurred at the event. At the very corner of the picture, she spotted the familiar figure of a Sebastian Michaelis. She was, however, stumped when she spotted who was in his arms – the very replica (albeit an older version) of her nephew. It was Ciel, her baby nephew. Although the picture was in black and white, it was a very clear shot. And then that's when she knew- the man lied.

No…well, he didn't. She only offered the man the picture after she told him that she had been searching for Ciel for about a year. She should have mentioned that Ciel had been missing for much longer than that. The man probably came to an early conclusion that their 'Ciels' were different due to the time mismatch. But still, that didn't mean he could hide the truth.

But wait…if this was reported in the news then…damn.

She pulled out her ruby-coloured blackberry and quickly searched for the number of the café. She had a bad feeling about this…

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

"Sebastian speaking." The man spoke into the receiver with a tinge of annoyance underlying his tone, wondering if this was about the surprise visit that he received yesterday. Why won't they leave him alone? He wasn't even safe in his own café.

Madam Red' voice travelled through the receiver "You knew, didn't you."

Sebastian barely flinched at the accusatory tone. Now that Ciel knew the truth, there was no point in feeling regret anymore.

"Yes, and I apologise. I have my reasons."

An exasperated sigh could be heard. "No, you do not understand. Why did you lie? Do you know that Ciel could be in danger now that his picture is plastered on the newspaper?"

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed. What was the woman talking about? "I'm afraid I do not follow. What do you mean he's in danger?"

The woman on the opposite end answered harshly, obviously ticked at the man's ignorance. "Ciel is being targeted by my brother-in-law. Do you know that he's the mastermind behind Ciel's initial disappearance in the first place?"

Sebastian's heart stopped for a flitting second. The first thing that came to his mind was the stranger that visited him in the previous night.

"Madam Red, if I'm not mistaken, Ash Landers is your brother-in-law's secretary, am I right?"

An audible gasp and then a few seconds of silence.

"How did you know that name?"

Sebastian grimaced as something twisted in his stomach. "He visited me last night. I..might have mentioned your name."

"WHAT?" The woman's screech blared through the receiver. A few heads in the café turned to the source of the sound but Sebastian wasn't even aware of them.

"Oh god. Ciel's in terrible danger. If they know that I knew about Ciel, they will be sure to act fast. Where is my nephew now?"

"In the Necker-Enfants Malades Hospital. He has a lung condition and had to stay overnight. He should be safe there."

There was a few seconds of silence before a quiet voice sounded through the phone. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Sebastian closed his eyes, willing the memory of that particular horrid moment away. "Yesterday."

Then, all of a sudden, the call got cut off. A cold chill darted down Sebastian's spine. No... they couldn't have possibly kidnapped Ciel again, could they? He turned to William and asked, "There aren't any new orders right." The man blinked and shook his head.

"Good. We're closing early. I'm leaving for the hospital."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O **_

"Is there a child with the name of Ciel Phantomhive in this hospital?" Madam Red asked the nurse seated at the customer service counter. The nurse stared at the red-haired woman, noting the desperation in the woman's voice. "Please give me a moment."

As the nurse accessed the hospital's computer, Madam Red tapped her foot impatiently. That Landers bastard had better not touch a single hair on her precious nephew's head or she would give him a punch so hard that he would be feeling it for weeks.

"Madam Red." A deep voice came from behind her. She turned and wasn't the least bit surprised in seeing Sebastian Michaelis walking hastily through the entrance. The red haired woman turned to the nurse and said, "I don't need it anymore."

As the duo made their way to Ciel's hospital room, Sebastian asked the red-haired woman who was clearly flustered. Despite the horrible weight on his heart, the rational side of him wondered what in the world was going on. They couldn't have possibly taken Ciel out of the hospital without informing him…so Ciel should still be in his room.

Silently, both of them rounded the corner and entered the second room on the left. As they stepped in, Sebastian was stunned to see no one on the bed that he had sat by just a day before, only a nurse changing the bed sheets. The woman beside him was shocked still. No. no no no no!

With a growl, he stalked towards the nurse and grabbed her shoulder, ignoring the sharp yelp that came from the young woman. "Where's the patient?" But the woman didn't seem to hear him as she struggled to get out of his hold. "Let me go!"

"WHERE'S THE PATIENT?" Sebastian roared as the nurse shrank back, scared. But she seemed to have finally acknowledged his question.

"I…I don't know! He was discharged two hours ago...by a man with light grey hair. His name… was… yes, I remember- Mr Landers!"

Sebastian's eyes widened, his mind swirled at the possibilities. He released the nurse as she scampered out of the room. How in the world did this happen? Why would Ciel leave him? He turned to Madam Red, eyes blazing with fury and desperation.

"Tell me everything."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

They were in Madam's Red office, a building located in La Défense, Paris' business district. While her main business was back in United States, her company had offices in several countries.

Sebastian sat on the guest chair, distraught. Madam Red stared at the scenery outside her window, watching as the sun set and the sky that shifted from orange-yellow to inky black.

"My…sister loved Vincent Phantomhive dearly. They were very happy together and got married just after two years of courtship. While I am happy for her, I wasn't exactly pleased with the trouble that came with the marriage. Within the higher echelons of society, it was well known the Vincent and his younger brother, Pryce, are constantly at loggerheads with each other."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Over the company?"

Madam Red sighed and confirmed his suspicions. "Well, the short answer would be yes. They were actually fighting for the head position of the family. By right, Vincent is the rightful head. However, the board of directors could not deny that Pryce's shrewdness was far more suited in leading the company. Also, being that head doesn't just mean being the head of the company. The head will have immense influence in policy-making back home, control over stocks and several other sister companies that are scattered all over the world. Simply put, the head would have immense power, wealth and influence."

Sebastian was silent as he waited for the woman to continue her tale.

"Then, when Vincent decided to get married to my sister, Pryce was incensed."

Sebastian quirked a brow at that. "Why? Was he jealous?"

Madam Red shook her head, "Not quite. Pryce hated my sister. It was because she was the heiress of a rival company of the Phantomhives. If Vincent married my sister, he would gain control over two large companies, expanding the family's power and as a consequence, be a shoo-in for the head position for the company."

Sebastian digested this information. At this point, Pryce Phantomhive would naturally grow desperate. So he continued the tale, remembering the information he had gotten from the private investigator. "So when Vincent died, the fact that Rachel came from a rival family gave people good reason to believe that she was the murderer."

Madam Red turned to Sebastian, confusion in her expression. "How did you…no nevermind. That isn't important anymore. But yes…that is true. Vincent's true murderer was never found. But I had my suspicions. Pryce was behind it- I wouldn't put it past him to murder his own sibling. But I only started to realise this after I began working as co-chairperson with the man. He has no sense of morals whatsoever. He blackmails politicians and forces them to work for him, shuts down rival factories by setting fire them on fire and even procures the services of assassins when necessary. By then however, the murder trial had gone cold and my sister told me not to expose this issue. I always wondered why- my sister was never a coward. Then, last year, I discovered the existence of Ciel, my nephew. My sister had been trying to protect him all along. Knowing that she couldn't trust anyone, for he or she could be working for Pryce, she secluded herself and tried to raise Ciel alone."

Sebastian closed his eyes and breathed in deep. This was all too much to take.

"And she did…for many years. That was until she fell horribly ill-stomach cancer. It seems that the lie she used as an excuse to seclude herself became the truth. She tried to escape to France for her operation where our extended family lives and where the Phatomhive name holds little power..then, at least. Before she left the country, her condition suddenly worsened and she was sent to the hospital. It was then Pryce took his opportunity. It was then he took Ciel. Somehow, Ciel escaped his clutches and landed in your care. He was safe…until today."

Dammit. Sebastian didn't care if this Pryce-character was the king of the world. The man took away the only person he has ever treasured. He needed to _pay_.

"There's one more thing. Does Ciel have a blue ring on him?" Madam Red asked almost solemnly. Sebastian nodded in reply. The woman then opened her drawers and pulled out a document sheet. Clipped to it was a picture of the ring. "This ring is the heirloom of the Phantomhive family. It is very likely that my sister gave it to him. I'm not sure how he managed to hide the ring when he was initially taken but this ring is the main reason why they are after him now, aside from the fact that they are hopefully, simply confining him to prevent people or board directors from discovering his existence. This ring is, apparently, the key to the family's treasures. By putting it in a device, it can reveal the location of where all the gold was hidden."

Gold. Of course- that was the only way money could have disappeared. The money was used to buy gold, physical items that can be stored and leave no digital trace. But wait..

"The ring isn't with Ciel. It's at home, with me."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

**A/N: As promised (in my recent Hellfire chapter), I've updated. I hope no one has forgotten about me yet XD. I'll try to finish this story before August! R&R! I'll be updating Hellfire on the incoming Thursday. **


	25. Chapter 23: Family

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Chapter 23: Family**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Ciel fidgeted restlessly, looking out of the car window ever so often. He watched as the beautiful sights of Paris passed by him; his home, his world. He thought he had found his place in Paris, by his guardian's side. But what he thought was an unshakable truth was in fact quite fragile. He wished he knew what Sebastian was thinking. Why would Sebastian keep the truth from him? He didn't think knowledge of his past was of any benefit to Sebastian.

"Is there something wrong?" A voice came from his left. Ciel looked over his shoulder to find Ash who had been flipping through stacks of documents throughout the entire ride. Ash was quite different from most adults he knew. The man didn't coddle him or fretted about his needs. Because of this, Ciel found that he rather liked the man's company. But otherwise, being in an unfamiliar environment was quite trying on his nerves.

"No. I'm…just wondering how far we are going to travel. Are we heading outside the city?" Ciel questioned as he watched the buildings became progressively spaced out, indicating that they were in the less developed areas of Paris.

"Just on the outskirts of it. Mr Phantomhive's house is located there. He's also on his way from the airport." Ash explained as he set the papers aside. He leaned forward to open a compartment that Ciel hadn't noticed before. Inside, there were packages of biscuits and chocolates. The man retrieved an energy bar from the compartment for himself and offered a bar of chocolate to Ciel. "Are you hungry? It is almost dinner time. There's still quite some time before we will reach our destination."

Ciel shook his head. He had little to no preference for snacks such as this. Because of his guardian who had pampered him daily with delicious cakes and other confections, the boy became incredibly picky with his sweets. Ciel sighed inwardly. It seems every little thing reminded the boy of his dishonest guardian. Although, he supposed, shouldn't be much of a surprise since Sebastian was involved in every aspect of his life until now. In fact, aside from school, this was the longest he had been separated from Sebastian.

"Did Sebastian call?" Ciel asked, just a bit miffed at the fact that his guardian seemed to have made no effort to contact him, even if the teen didn't want to talk to the man at all. Sebastian must have gotten Ash's number when the secretary called the café right? Ash was quick to reply, "No. I had explained everything thoroughly on the phone just now. He has no reason to worry."

"I see…" Ciel trailed off, turning his head to watch the night scenery once again. He didn't notice Ash's sharp gaze on him…nor did he notice Ash's phone that lay innocently on the other side of the man, switched off.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Sebastian stared hard at the card that Ash had given him during the night visit. The man's number was on it…but no matter how many times Sebastian had attempted to call the other, the call didn't go through. He knew it was useless, but he couldn't help but feel the need to _do _something.

Madam Red had told him to retire for the night, sending him home in her car. The woman also told him that she would try to get in contact with Pryce and convince him to stop whatever he was doing. Sebastian didn't think she had much influence over her brother-in-law…but at least she could do _something_. He, on the other hand, had no other duty than to watch over the sapphire ring. He only found comfort in the fact that they probably would not touch Ciel until they retrieve the ring.

The tires of the car screeched to a stop as Madam Red's chauffer alighted from the driver's seat. He moved towards the passenger door and opened the door for his passenger who seemed to be so deep in his thoughts that he didn't noticed that he was already home.

"Mr Michealis?"

Sebastian was jerked out of his thoughts. He peered at the chauffer who had an expectant look on his face.

"Oh. I apologise." Sebastian said as he stepped out of the car. He looked up at his apartment building, dark and uninviting. He turned the chauffer. "Thank you." The other gave a curt nod, closed the car door and returned to the driver seat before driving off. Sebastian watched silently as the car drove away into the night till it was out of sight. For a few more seconds, the man simply stood there before forcing himself to walk into the building.

As he closed the door behind him, Sebastian unbuttoned his cloak and draped it across the couch. Then, he dropped himself onto it, pushing his bangs out of his eyes as he leaned back. He felt drained, antsy and most of all, useless. How did things spiral out of control? Why would Ciel willingly go with Ash Landers? But the question he would like an answer to the most was of course, how was he going to get Ciel back?

Despite his riches, he was just a normal man whose job was to make pastries. He held no power in the financial or political world. He was no match for Pryce Phantomhive.

Then, a crazy idea struck him. It was a decision that he once thought he wouldn't have to reconsider. But now that he had to face the possibility of losing the one that he cared about, Sebastian knew that there was no other choice. There were definitely going to be consequences…but they were consequences that he would have to face. Aside from the ring, he had no leverage against his opponent. But the ring was only good for buying time… and they could very well force him to give up both the ring and his lover. He had no time to waste.

He flipped open his cellphone and dialled a number that he hadn't touched since he started to learn the art of baking from Tanaka. He just hoped the other party didn't change her number. Seconds later, when the line finally connected, Sebastian spoke into the phone.

"Good evening Mother."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

If Ciel had been uncomfortable in the car, he was positively rattled now. When he had alighted from his ride, the teen had been shocked at the sight before him. How on earth can a mansion be considered as a _temporary_ residence?

"Move along Ciel, your dinner is waiting. Your uncle will be here shortly." Ash said as laid a hand on Ciel's shoulder, jerking the teen out of his thoughts.

Ciel counted. He took at least five minutes to travel from the mansion's gate to the dining hall. The place was gaudy and gargantuan. Paintings, some of which that even Ciel recognised, lined the walls and golden chandeliers hung over the ceiling. Before him, there laid a plate of Moules à la Normande, the perfect appetizer in a traditional French dinner. He was told that he could eat while he wait, but in such settings, even the fact that he had been given horrible hospital food for the past day didn't tempt him into touching the mussels. He wanted to get things clear with this 'uncle' of his and get out as soon as possible.

Finally, the door that led to the dining room creaked open and Ciel immediately knew that it was his uncle. The man was tall, dressed in a formal suit and walking right towards him. But none of those facts were the ones that clued Ciel into the man's identity. With the dark hair, thin cheekbones and serious expression, the teen felt like he was looking at an adult version of himself, with the exception of the glasses and dark brown irises.

"You're Ciel, I presume?" The man asked, holding his hand out as he bent forward to accommodate with Ciel's height. The other accepted the handshake gingerly, careful not to show the man how truly nervous he was.

"Yes I am. And you are…?"

The man chuckled. "Didn't Ash tell you? My name is Pryce Phantomhive…your uncle. I am Vincent's little brother." Pryce explained as he straightened his back, moving towards the other end of the round table where his own plate of mussels laid.

"Vincent…is that my father's name?" Ciel questioned, noting the flicker of surprise that crossed Pryce's face.

"Oh my… so it is true… Ash told me you have lost all your memories before coming to Paris. Yes…Vincent is your father's name; Rachel your mother's. I am aware that both of them loved you very…very much."

At this, Ciel looked down, unwilling to let others see the expression that he had made in response to Pryce's relevation.

"So where are they now?" Ciel mumbled under his breath. But Pryce heard every word, even the unspoken '_if they had loved me so much_.'

"They're gone from this world. Your father left us around the time you were born and your mother a few years after. I'm here to bring you back to see them." Pryce explained, noting the boy's blue irises had widened like saucers. Those blue eyes…he was truly Rachel's child.

"_How aggravating...it's like having two of my enemies rolled into one."_

"Back where?" Ciel asked, his hands clenching around the napkin that lay on his lap.

"In London…that's where you were born Ciel. It's time to return home." Pryce answered, watching every twitch that his nephew made.

"Forget Paris…forget your life here. It must have been lonely without any family members to love you. Come back with me to London, where I can make up for the mistakes that my brother and his wife made..both of whom left you here to fend for yourself."

Ciel remained quiet. Pryce almost thought he had the teen, but then the other finally gave his answer.

"No."

Pryce blinked. Needless to say, he was surprised at the answer.

"I'm sorry…can you say that again?"

Icy blue eyes glanced up and stared at shocked russet ones. "No. I will not stay in London. You told me that my parents loved me…but I don't have a single memory of them. You told me that they made a mistake by leaving me here... but I hardly believe that it was their fault that they had died. For the last few years, I wasn't lonely. I had someone to take care of me…someone to love me. What I have in Paris now is real…I will not give that up for something that I do not even remember… even if it concerns my real family. I'm willing to pay a visit to their graves every now and then...but I will not leave _his_ side."

Pryce stared at the teen. He was, without doubt, Vincent's son. He had so much conviction, so much vivacity. It was like going back to the past, when the two brothers still got along as children.

"Ha. How laughable."

Ciel quirked a brow at the comment, slightly perturbed when he saw the smirk that was now directed at him.

"That was an interesting conclusion that you came up with. But answer this question first…do you have the ring?"

Ciel tilted his head in confusion. "Ring? You mean my sapphire ring?"

Pryce nodded. "Yes… it's a Phantomhive family heirloom. Since you are willing to cut your ties off from the family, it is only right that you return the ring to us no?"

Ciel looked down. Yes…that sounded logical..but..

"I don't have the ring with me."

Pryce's eyes narrowed. "What..?"

Ciel shrugged. "The ring is back at home, with my guardian. I wouldn't bring such expensive jewellery to the hospital would I?"

Pryce was silent for a few more seconds, then leaned back and crossed his legs.

"If that's the case…then I'll have to apologise in advance."

What?

"Ash."

In a split second, Ciel found himself pressed hard against the chair's backrest. One hand held onto his shoulder while the other pressed a cloth against his mouth and nose. It only took Ciel a moment to figure out what it was.

"_Chloroform!" _

As his vision grew progressively blurry, Ciel could make out a figure approaching him. He felt, rather than saw a cool hand that pressed against his cheek. A chuckle.

"You will not see your guardian ever again."

And then, everything went black.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: Dun dun dun. We're at the climax of the story! :D I'll update Hellfire next week, and then Sickly Sweet the week after. Hope you enjoyed! Some questions I guess I should answer. Yes, they're probably speaking French throughout..but since I don't know French..haha -_-. R&R!**_


	26. Chapter 24: Exchanges

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Chapter 23: Exchanges**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page.**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Pryce Phantomhive was a charismatic man. He had everything- brains, money and women falling at his feet. He led a comfortable life and could retire at any time if he so wished. But that would mean giving up his throne to another...and that he would not condone. Life was far too short and he wasn't ready to give up the power that he held in his hands for a mere five years. He had thought that there was no one who stood in his way, after the fall of his brother. Imagine his surprise when he found out that just before his death, his dearest older brother had managed to... produce a child.

A nephew- was what he had gained. Rachel, that bitch, managed to hide him for more than half a decade without him knowing. Pryce knew...if word got out that Vincent had a son, his hold on the position of chairman would be in danger as the conservative half of the board would want to groom the child to become the next head of the company. Never mind the child was young and naive... it was better to get rid of a problem before it got out of hand. So when the desperate widow had to leave the country for an operation, Pryce took this opportunity to destroy any remnants of the family that Vincent left behind.

And destroyed he did. All he had to do was to intercept them on their way to Paris. As the bitch's condition worsened soon after, he knew he wouldn't even have to...intervene to make things go his way. The little boy however, was another story.

It was fortunate that Rachel never registered a birth certificate for the boy. There were no records of him anywhere. This means that even if he killed the boy, the police wouldn't even know who he was if they managed to uncover his decaying body. So, he didn't bother with any elaborate planning and simply ordered a group of his subordinates to finish the job.

And one of the stupid fools had to choose that time to grow a heart. Without his knowledge, his subordinate took the boy away and fled. The others, terrified of their boss' wrath, simply told him that they had killed the boy. Years later, when a distant relative of his swore he saw a copy of young Vincent sashaying down the streets of Paris, he knew it was too much of a coincidence. Pryce...coaxed the truth out of one of his old goons. Apparently, they had managed to track down the traitor days later...but the boy was nowhere to be found. That was probably when a one Sebastian Michaelis found the kid and kept him for the next five years.

And then... here they are. Five years later. Pryce looked down at the slumbering figure that lay curled up on his sofa, snoozing away without a care in the world. Capturing the boy had been unexpectedly easy, but that was probably because he acquired a competent secretary who was very unlike the rest of his goons. Honestly, good help is so hard to find these days.

"Sir, the car is ready." Ash announced as he stepped into the dining hall. A stocky man came up from behind Ash and moved towards Ciel, intending on carrying the precious cargo to the vehicle. Pryce stood up from his couch and moved towards Ash, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Good job. Were there any problems?"

Ash shook his head. "No sir...well aside from the fact that Angelina Durless has been making phone calls to all available lines non-stop. Should I cut the lines sir?"

Pryce barked a laugh. So the beloved auntie is growing desperate... Oh well...it doesn't matter. There wasn't a point in hiding it anymore. Besides, he needed to make a deal with the woman.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Angelina was growing restless. She had tried everything. But whatever she did or whoever she called, she got blocked. She hadn't realised Pryce's influence had grown to such heights. The bastard really covered his tracks up pretty well. She collapsed against her armchair and stared up at the empty ceiling. If things were to continue like this, there was no doubt she would be playing right into Pryce's hands. She sighed and closed her eyes. How is it that the bad guys always got their way?

Then, her phone rang, its ringtone echoing in the dark room. Ruby orbs snapped open as she swerved her chair around. She scrambled for her phone and bit her lip as she saw the name flash across the screen. This was the call she had been waiting for. Resolutely, she pressed the receive button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Angelina darling... How are you?"

"Cut the crap Pryce. Where's my nephew?" Angelina near-growled into the receiver. Pryce laughed lightly.

"Surely you've figured that out by now?" Pryce taunted as he watched the boy in question being lifted into a car with tinted windows. "You're losing your touch." Angelina frowned at that. Only a bastard like him would be proud of being good at evading her claws.

"Oh? What about you? How stupid are you to think that a twelve year old kid will bring a priceless ring into the hospital?" Silence reigned on the other end and Angelina knew she hit a sore spot.

"Well then, you know what I want. I know what you want. Let's... negotiate." Angelina could almost hear the smirk on the other hand. The documents beneath her palms crumpled under her clenched fist.

God please let Ciel be safe.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

The consistent beeping signalled the end of the phone call. The deed had been done and there was no turning back. He just hoped that everything would be ready by the time the exchange would be made. Or at least, he hoped there would be an exchange. All he needed was Madam Red's...

Then, his phone rang. Sebastian stilled and picked up the phone once again. The name Angelina Durless flashed across the screen. Pryce Phantomhive seemed to be moving quickly.

Sebastian accepted the call and answered. "This is Sebastian."

"Ciel is in Chevreuse...or will be. Pryce promised that he wouldn't hurt Ciel if we bring him the ring at midnight...or around twenty-four hours later. I will pick you up in the morning at 9. I will tell you everything else then." Angelina explained, sounding quite distracted. Sebastian assumed she was ploughing through the available documents and databases-anything to give them an edge when the exchange took place later on.

"Alright. See you then."

"Night." A resounding click signalled the end of the phone call. Sebastian didn't bother giving a reply. He knew that there was no way he was falling asleep that night. He simply hoped that Ciel would be safe and unharmed. He laughed. Somehow, their argument seemed small compared to all of this. What he had just done prior to the phone call was nothing compared to the lie that caused this rift between them. Now, it felt like the rift had become a chasm.

He only hoped Ciel would forgive him for what he chose to do.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

When Angelina's chauffer came to pick Sebastian up in the morning, the man couldn't help but notice that his passenger seemed less...well-kept than the day before. Although he didn't know much about the situation, his boss' frantic calls and harsh whispers across her phone were enough to tell him that something big was going down. He flexed his gloved fingers. Well, he hoped no one was getting hurt.

"You alright sir?" the chauffer asked, seemingly snapping his passenger out of some daze.

"Yes. Thank you for asking. Please...bring me wherever Madam Red is." Sebastian said as he leaned back into the soft cushion. He desperately needed to sleep... but he absolutely refused to if Ciel wasn't in the same bed as he was.

"Yes sir." The chauffer nodded and began to drive off. He headed south of Paris- towards Chevreuse. His boss had set up some sort of camp there virtually overnight.

An hour or so later, both of them arrived at a brick house. As Sebastian alighted from the vehicle, he scrutinized the place. It seemed too...rural for the woman's taste. Then, the front door opened and Sebastian's doubts were eased. Madam Red stood strong and not a hair out of place. But if one took a closer look, they could just see the dark rings below her make-up. She probably worked through the night. Sebastian now knew he wasn't alone in this.

"Come in."

As Sebastian walked into the humble adobe, he realised the rural look of the house was simply a cover. Inside, there was a whole team of people working separately on their laptops and computers. Others were shouting into their phones. Every one of them seemed engrossed in their tasks.

"These are my best employees in Paris. I've enlisted their help to see if they can dig up any dirt on Pryce that we can possibly use as leverage if the deal falls through." Angelina explained as she motioned Sebastian to follow her into another room. When Sebastian entered, he could tell that it was a temporary office. Did she really manage to set up all of this in a night?

"What do you mean if the deal falls through?" Sebastian questioned, finally tearing his eyes away from the busy scene in the living room.

Instead of answering, Angelina shoved a couple of documents towards Sebastian. A quick look-over of them told Sebastian everything he needed to know.

"Pryce is in debt?" Sebastian asked aloud in wonderment. Every document was a copy of receipts that Pryce Phantomhive had procured in the past few months. Some of them were investments while others were expensive purchases of highly sought after land in countries all over the world.

"Not exactly. Pryce has always been an eager beaver when it comes to making money. He's just a little short of cash to settle a deal he made with some hot-shots in the USA after making some pretty expensive investments. Once he shows them that he does have the financial capability to settle the deal, his wealth would increase exponentially." Sebastian nodded. This explained why Pryce seemed so eager to make the exchange.

Angelina huffed. "But after a night of searching, this was all I could dig up about him. However, at the very least, these documents tell me that he wasn't lying. At least we now know the exchange isn't a ruse..well, until he gets the ring anyway."

Sebastian furrowed his brow at this. "You think he's planning to kill Ciel?" Angelina smiled almost sadly. "You catch on fast. In a way, Ciel might be more important than a whole lump of gold. A simple DNA test is all that is needed to prove that Ciel is the son of Vincent. Pryce definitely doesn't want that to happen. Furthermore, if people knew who Ciel was and how he had lived since his birth...Pryce's reputation will go down the drain. It doesn't make any sense if Pryce allowed Ciel to go scot-free after this incident. But there's one thing that bothers me. If Ciel had been alright all this while, why didn't he report his kidnapping?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No. When I found Ciel, he had amnesia. He doesn't remember anything else besides his name."

Angelina blinked and huffed. "Well, that explains everything. But no matter. He won't forget his bastard of an uncle a second time. Pryce said he will call at six in the evening...to make sure that everything is in order for the exchange. Now...we can only wait. Hopefully, we can dig up something before midnight comes."

Sebastian nodded in agreement. Waiting...that was all he had been doing lately. But no matter. Just a little more..and everything will finally be over.

_**O**_

_**O  
**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: Dun dun dun..we've now reached the climax of the story! Well, the next chapter that is. It will probably be a long one and I WILL get it out before school starts. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Also, I've updated Hellfire two days ago. Go check it out!**_


	27. Chapter 25: Ice and Desserts

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_Chapter 25: Ice and Desserts_**

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would already have a yaoi warning splashed across the cover page._**

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_O_**

There were voices. Murmured, deep and vicious. Ciel furrowed his brows as the sounds drew closer. Then, a torrent of ice cold water snapped him out of his daze. The small body heaved and coughed, blinking weakly into the darkness. He winced instinctively when a switch was flipped on and bright light shone at his eyes. He was also already beginning to shiver. Ciel moaned as he hung his head low.

"Wakey wakey. Up and at 'em kid!" A rough gruff voice announced as he gripped onto the silky strands of Ciel's hair and pulled the teen's head right up. Ciel almost yelped but bit his lip in an effort to prevent himself from making any noise.

If the ice water had not waked him up, the acrid breath blowing at his face then certainly would.

"Put me down stink-face!" Ciel grounded out as he struggled. It was then he realised he had been strapped to a chair and was currently surrounded by thugs of huge sizes.

While the thug frowned at the insult, Ciel took a quick scan of his surroundings and ground and found himself locked in some sort of huge garden shed.

"Why should I brat? It doesn't matter anyway – the boss just needs your mouth for a few seconds…then we can kill ye!"

Ciel's eyes widened.

_No…no! I can't die…what about Sebastian?_

"NO!"

"Keep your voice down boy or I'll smash your head in!"

"Quiet! And keep your hands off the boy. We need him alive tonight." A cold authoritative voice cut through the darkness of the shed. Ciel recognised the voice as Ash's. The young teen growled and glared at the man who had deceived him.

In that second, Ciel was ashamed of how easily he had been led to believe that Ash was helping him. But another voice in his head told him that it wasn't his fault. After all, he had been hospitalised and had an argument with Sebastian. One of the two was already sufficient enough to put him in a delirious state.

Ash stepped forward under the small lamp, his greyish locks look silver-white under the harsh glare of artificial light.

"Mr Pryce Phantomhive will be calling your….guardians in just a few moments. We will require your voice for the negotiation. Any funny tricks and we'll cut off your tongue."

Ciel scoffed. "If you cut off my tongue, do you really think they'll believe you didn't kill me? And…what do you mean by guardians?"

Ash smirked. "Although it doesn't seem that way, I do have some medical knowledge and can help you… prolong your life for as long as necessary. And I suppose you wouldn't know who Madam Red is…your little baker guardian is working with her to get you out."

Ciel's heart almost jumped at the mention of Sebastian. Despite the argument, there was no doubt in his mind that his guardian must have been worried sick about him. But…

"Who is Madam Red?"

Ash grinned. "If you survive this, maybe you'll find out."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Sebastian sat stonily on the armchair, simply staring at the phone that lay innocently at the table. It was five minutes to six and everyone in the house was shouting at the top of their voices. Phones were ringing and Madam Red was still on her secondary mobile. However, she was completely aware of the time, given her constant glances to the grandfather clock that stood at the room's corner.

"You seem awfully calm about this."

Sebastian looked up to find Madam Red's chauffer looking down at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Being frantic will not help Ciel." Sebastian offered as an explanation as he reclined back into the armchair.

"Yes but…it seems as though as you have some sort of plan in mind." The chauffer muttered as he peered sideways to his employer who was too distracted to notice their conversation.

Sebastian didn't reply for a few seconds but then stated in a low voice.

"I'm just a baker. I can't do anything but make desserts."

Madam Red's chauffer raised a brow and said nothing.

Then, the phone on the table started to ring, causing the hustle and bustle in the house to still at once. Madam Red got off her call and instantly pressed the touchscreen of the phone and put the call on speaker.

"Hello~ Hello! Is my dear Angelina there?"

"Cut the crap Pryce. Tell me what you want." Madam Red drawled out in a bored tone. However, Sebastian could see that she was positively bristling beneath the surface.

"Alright alright…but before I get to the juicy part…yoohoo~ Mr Michaelis! Are you there?"

Sebastian blinked. He didn't think he would be included in the discussion.

"Yes, I am."

"Ahh. It's so nice to finally speak to you. I must thank you for keeping my little nephew safe all these years. And he's become such a bright child too! Vincent and Rachel will be proud."

Sebastian frowned. "Thank you but forgive me if I don't believe you for single fucking second."

The voice on the other line laughed merrily.

"Such a character. Our little Ciel would be shocked to hear that his guardian has such a dirty mouth. I'll let you in on something. When I offered to be Ciel's official guardian, he rejected me! He said he wants to stay with you…isn't that positively adorable?"

Sebastian's heart dropped like stone. After what he had done, Ciel still wanted to stay with him? Could all this have been avoided?

Sebastian bit his lip.

It was his fault.

"Anyway, I have a little something for you. Consider this…a getting-to-know-you present."

Sebastian's head snapped up at that.

There was some rustling and whispered voices. Then, as clear as day, Sebastian heard the voice that he had been so desperately yearned for since forever.

"Sebastian?"

The man's reply was instant.

"I'm here."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds…then…

"I'm sorry."

Sebastian almost reeled back in shock. How.._why?!_

Then, Pryce's voice cut back in and Sebastian had to stop himself from picking up the phone and yell at Pryce till he could hear Ciel's voice again.

"Awww…isn't that just so precious? The Ring. Lake Beausejour. 12am. You know what to do."

The line was cut and the whole house was in an uproar once again.

Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could do this...he must do this.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Madam Red gave him a determined nod. Sebastian wished he could do the same.

After that, everything was a blur. Madam Red concentrated on making sure she could secure the surroundings of the lake. It was a gallant effort, but Pryce had far more resources than she did. It was too risky to send in more 'security' as Madam Red didn't know what Pryce was willing to do to get the ring. What did surprise Sebastian for a moment was the fact that Madam Red's operatives were armed.

"It's legal." was Madam Red's response.

Sebastian highly doubted it. He also wished this didn't end in some sort of shoot fest.

He remembered watching as one operative after another came over to report their findings to Madam Red. And judging from the increasingly disappointed look on her face, Sebastian could tell that despite the team's efforts, they were going nowhere.

He, at least, remembered to send a very important text to his mother.

And before he knew it, it was time for the 'exchange'.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

It was dreadfully dark and cold by the time Sebastian and Madam Red made it to the lake. The two of them sat alone in the car, headlights on and stared at the lake that had iced over in the winter.

It would have seemed like a date if it wasn't for the whole 'kidnapping' incident.

"Maybe we should do this for real sometime." Madam Red said jokingly in an attempt to elevate the tension.

Sebastian almost grinned. "I apologise…but I am in a committed relationship."

Madam Red blinked. "Really? I was joking but…you don't seem like the type."

Sebastian shrugged. "I didn't think I was either. But things happen."

Madam Red 'hmmed' and kept her eyes on the lake. Then, she spotted two headlights shining from the other end of the lake. At the same time, Madam Red's phone beeped with a text.

"Shit! They knew we were coming from this end. And my secretary just told me she lost contact with my operatives on that side of the lake."

Sebastian gave her a side glance and then returned his gaze to the headlights on the other end.

"They have been here for a while. The headlights appeared out of nowhere. If they had been driving, we would've seen them move. Let's go."

Before Madam Red could protest, Sebastian alighted out of the car and headed towards the shore.

When Sebastian reached the shoreline, he could see a couple of torchlights being switched on on the other end, seemingly gesturing them to move closer.

"What?! They want us to walk onto the ice?" Madam Red nearly screeched. With her track shoes, she was obviously not equipped with proper footwear for the operation. Sebastian was only marginally luckier in that aspect. He was wearing boots that were meant for walking on snow and to some extent, thick ice.

"Evidently. You can take as much time as you want. I'm walking over."

"What?! Hey-!"

But Sebastian didn't hear her. He was already stalking across the thick ice and over to the other end of the lake. It was quite a distance and Sebastian knew that Pryce had planned it this way. Without their car, Sebastian and Madam Red would be unable to make a quick escape if they somehow managed to thwart their plans.

When he drew closer, he was disturbed to find that the ice was growing progressively thinner. It was however, still safe enough to walk on. Then, all of a sudden, he heard the distinct sound of big chunks of ice being crushed beneath his feet. He was confused.

"Ah Mr Michaelis. It's so nice to finally meet you in person." A voice came out of the darkness.

Sebastian stilled and slowly slipped his hands into the deep pockets of his coats. He clenched a fist around the ring that lay in his pocket. Both Madam Red and he had debated on the possibility of using fakes. However, given the short time frame that they had been presented with, it was just not possible to make a realistic one in time. It was also sheer 'luck' that he had been the one chosen to carry the 'precious cargo'.

In Sebastian's opinion, there was something far more precious than that a stupid ring in this entire fiasco.

"Where is Ciel?" Sebastian shouted at the shadowed figure that now stood between two headlights. He seemed alone, but Sebastian knew better.

"What? Aren't you curious about how we got to your pathetic operatives?" Pryce asked with just a tint of insanity laced in his voice.

Sebastian didn't reply. He refused to play into Pryce's games.

"Top of the chain starlight cameras and heat vision goggles. Incredibly expensive…but worth their while."

Silence again. Pryce sighed, obviously catching onto Sebastian's stubbornness on the matter.

"Well? I want my ring."

"Give me back Ciel or so help me, I will punch this ring into the ice and let it sink."

Pryce tutted and shook his head. "Do you really want to test my patience? I'll have you shot before you can even bend over. And don't you want to see what I've got planned for you and your little Phantomhive?"

Sebastian furrowed his brows at that. What did Pryce mean?

"LIGHTS ON BOYS!"

Then, all of a sudden, the lake was lighted up by the headlights of several other vehicles, cars and trucks alike.

Sebastian winced at the bright glare but his eyes were instantly drawn to a small dock located just twenty metres away from where he was standing.

There, a metre away from the shoreline and tied to a pole was Ciel, unconscious. A large hole was cut in the ice below him. The ice bits beneath Sebastian's feet were from the ice that had been drilled through.

Ash was standing in a boat behind Ciel, knife in hand. From his position, Sebastian could already see Ciel's lips turning blue.

He was running out of time.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**A/N: I have no excuses for my lateness. Now I'm just going to focus on finishing my kuro fics... :| **__**I hope you enjoyed it though! About 3 more chapters (Including epilogue) to go!**_


End file.
